Welcome to Paradise Mansion!
by Keirajoy
Summary: Paradise Mansion is a man's haven. It's where all their lustful desires are fulfilled. In a place where there's no talk of morality or respect, can true love bloom in its midst?- REVISED VERSION
1. Prologue

**"Welcome to Paradise Mansion"**

**Summary: **Paradise Mansion is a man's haven. It's where all their lustful desires are fulfilled. In a place where there's no talk of morality or respect, can true love bloom in its midst? [REVISED VERSION]**  
**

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Haruhi X ?

**A/N: **Now that I have free time, with no school and no sickness to hinder me, I have started writing again. I've mentioned before I will rewrite this story so here are the new chapters I finished!

Sorry for the _very_ long wait. D:

Anyway, the pairings might seem odd but isn't it nice to explore different possibilities? Open-mindedness is the key! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC. That's a fact.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**...  
**_

_As the pale light of day disappears,_

_The door to Paradise opens._

_Pick a doll and make a wish,_

_Your deepest desire will be fulfilled._

**…**


	2. Chapter 1: A Debt to Pay

**~Chapter One~**

**A Debt to Pay**

* * *

In the midst of a rural village, a large orphanage called Little Angels Orphanage stood. Through the years, the once lily white finishing faded away, the wooden picket fences surrounding it bore traces of mud and holes. The playground out front lost its former colorful appearance but if one would look closely, it's well kept and the mat of grass is trimmed to an acceptable height. The orphans living here didn't mind the building's weathered appearance for there's no other place more beautiful than this. It's their home.

All the orphans lived a happy life with their head mistress, Mrs. Kyoko. But due to her sudden death, the peace they had grown to love was suddenly shattered. For months, they had mourned her death. To them, Mrs. Kyoko was their only mother and losing her in a traffic accident was too painful. And when they were starting to cope a little with her loss, another dilemma presents itself.

One cold December afternoon, the door bell rang incessantly. "Coming!" Momoka, sixteen, hurriedly opened the door. "Konnichiwa." She greeted through the small gap on the door. Two men in black suits stood menacingly. "May I help you?" she asked anxiously at the strangers.

"We're here to speak to Mrs. Kyoko." The muscular man said in a deep voice, his face looked a bit scarred up.

Her grip immediately tightened on the door. "I'm sorry but she already…passed away." Momoka said with difficulty.

"So the rumors are true," said the other. He's skinny compared to his companion, with blonde bangs covering his left eye. "Let us in."

Before Momoka could refuse, the door was pushed forcefully, causing her to stumble backward. The two strangers walked in, pausing for a moment to take a look at the interior. Satisfied, they headed towards the staircase. That alarmed Momoka for the children were sleeping upstairs. She quickly got to her feet and clutched the big man's sleeve. "Stop right there! You trespassers!" she tugged him back.

"Let me go, bitch!" he roared, his hand rose to hit her. Momoka closed her eyes, expecting the blow when suddenly she heard someone call her name. "Momoka!" a voice shouted in alarm. That caught the attention of the strangers. They looked up and saw a pair of teenagers, a girl with short chestnut brown hair and a boy wearing a red cap, at the top of the stairs, each holding a broom threateningly posed to attack.

"Kanako! Haruhi!" Momoka said in relief.

"Get away from them, Momoka!" Haruhi instructed.

Momoka quickly backed away to a safe distance, getting hold of a metal holder just in case something happens.

Seeing that her friend's safe, Haruhi tightened her grip on the broom, her eyes angry and determined. "Get out of here!" Haruhi said bravely. "Or we'll call the police!"

The skinny guy quickly held up his hands in the air. "Now wait a minute, young man. We've come here in peace." He said in a negotiable manner.

_"Young man?"_ She thought, "Who are you? What do you want?" Haruhi demanded.

"I'm George and this is Frank." He said, pointing to his companion. "We're here to collect payment." He explained.

"Payment?" she looked at them confusedly. "What payment?"

"Why don't you come down and let's talk about it over a cup of tea, okay?" George took a step up.

Haruhi quickly swung her broom towards him. "Back off!" she said. "We can talk right here."

George shook his head. "My, such suspicious creatures." He grinned. "Fine."

"You see, your head mistress, Mrs. Kyoko owes our organization a large sum of money and gave us this property as collateral."

"That's a lie!" Momoka said out loud but the men seemed to not have heard her.

"Mrs. Kyoko hadn't mentioned anything about that." Haruhi said, unbelieving.

"I see. But we have a copy of the contract right here." He took out a piece of paper from his suit jacket and threw it to her. Kanako guarded as Haruhi carefully picked it up.

"As you can see, the contract has already lapsed." He continued, as Haruhi read the contents. "So right now, we're taking over this orphanage."

A gasp from Kanako was heard. "No way!" she protested.

Haruhi couldn't accept it but the terms and conditions are stated clearly. Mrs. Kyoko only had five years to pay the debt in full or else the orphanage will be taken. The contract is already two months overdue. Now she understood why these men act as if they own the place. It's because they have every right to do so. But she can't let this happen; this orphanage is their only refuge. Haruhi clenched her fist in resolve.

"Could we give you monthly payments like before?" Kanako asked hopefully. "We'll try to pay the debt in her place."

George shook his head. "No can do, young lady. We've decided to make this into a commercial building."

"But we have nowhere else to go." she pleaded, trying to appeal to his good nature.

"I'm sorry but you all have to move out this Sunday." George said with finality.

_We__ only have five days left until __we __find themselves out in the streets_, Kanako thought. How they would tell the children, she didn't know. From the corner of her eye, she could tell Haruhi is worried as well.

Haruhi looked directly at George. "If were able to pay in full on Sunday, could we have the orphanage back?"

"Well that's-"

"Tell me, yes or no?" she insisted.

"Let me ask." He grunted.

He got his cell phone and called his boss. The girls watched him silently as he explained the situation briefly on the phone.

"He asked if that includes the interest." He said.

"Yes." answered Haruhi.

He relayed the message. "Yes Boss." He said, nodding his head.

George sighed as he flipped his phone close. "I hate to say this but the boss said he'll give you a chance."

Kanako's face lit up at the good news. She glanced at Haruhi and saw a relieved expression on her face, too.

"However, you only have till Sunday to pay up, got it?" George warned them. _"Though I really doubt you guys could do it."_ He mumbled to himself. "Well, who cares? Let's go Frank." He started descending the stairs.

"That's it?" Frank asked, as he followed George.

"Boss' orders." He said, putting his phone back in his suit.

When the door closed, Kanako sagged on the floor in relief. "I'm glad that's over." She said.

"Momoka, are you okay?" Haruhi asked, looking below the staircase.

"I'm fine. Thanks Haruhi!" Momoka answered, "I'll continue preparing dinner then." Then she went back to the kitchen.

"What will we do now?" Kanako asked as Haruhi turned to her.

"Let's wait for the others first." Haruhi as she hid the copy of the contract in her pocket. "For now, let's continue cleaning."

"Okay." replied Kanako. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her and made her chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Haruhi asked as she helped her stand.

"I just remembered they thought you're a guy, Haruhi." She said, amused.

"It can't be helped." Haruhi removed her red cap then her long brown hair cascaded down her back. "I like wearing this cap while cleaning up." She said, twirling the cap in her finger.

"Mrs. Kyoko gave it to you right?" Kanako smiled in understanding.

Haruhi blushed and nodded.

"That's so like you." Kanako giggled. "Let's go clean up the attic."

"Hai."

* * *

**A/N**: Just so you all know, this revised version will be slightly different from the original. I will add more chapters in between and make use of the other characters mentioned in OHSHC for better visualization. Anyway, if your wondering when all the smut will happen well... I'm still working on it. All the request you've left in your reviews are all taken into consideration. Fufufu~ :)

So just sit back and enjoy reading my Haruhi's past life. Hopefully I got all the details right this time around. (smiles)

Leave a review, onegai neh? (looks at you with puppy eyes)


	3. Chapter 2: Dealing with Guilt

**~Chapter Two~**

** Dealing with Guilt**

* * *

As the sun starts to set, a faint orange hue painted the skies. Soon, snow started to fall one by one, engulfing the town like a white curtain. It's a picturesque view but it barely made an impression on Haruhi's troubled mind, not even the drop in temperature around her. She just sat on the park swing, with a sad look on her face.

_"This is all your fault, Haru-neechan! All of it!"_ Shirou-kun's words echoed in her mind with painful clarity. _"I hate you! You murderer!"_

Her shoulders slumped dejectedly, tears gathering in her eyes. "I know that. I know that best of all." She mumbled then she buried her face in her hands, and cried.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_After the unexpected visit, Haruhi, together with Inchou, Momoka, Tohru and Kanako, devised a plan to how to raise funds for the orphanage that night. They only have 5 days left._

_They decided to split the tasks. Inchou and Kanako will visit the Town Hall to get financial support from local politicians while Tohru will negotiate with the Market Association's President to get their support as well. They knew it wouldn't be that easy to get to those prominent people but they had to try. They can't afford to lose the orphanage. Not now. Not ever._

_On the other hand, Haruhi and Momoka will be responsible for letting the community know about their plight by distributing handmade flyers. _

_"You're not planning to leave us out, right?" a boy's voice from behind said. All the teenagers turned towards the door and saw Shirou-kun with Hina-chan clinging to his left arm._

_"Shirou-kun, Hina-chan, go back to your rooms." Inchou said calmly, adjusting his glasses._

_"Shirou-kun, let's go…" Hina-chan tried to pull him away but-_

_"No! We want to help save the orphanage too!" Shirou-kun protested. "Please, Inchou!"_

_"Look here-" Inchou was about to refuse but-_

_"I think it's a good idea." Haruhi quickly interjected. "The children can help us distribute flyers while they're selling Christmas cookies."_

_"Oh! That's right, Kazu-kun!" Momoka agreed, calling Inchou by his real name. "We can even showcase their talents so everyone knows we're not just an orphanage!" she suggested excitedly._

_After considering it, Inchou finally agreed and asked Haruhi to explain the situation to the kids tomorrow morning. "I'll take care of it." She said with a salute._

_Haruhi caught Shirou-kun looking at her but when she smiled at him he simply turned his head away and walked out of the room. "He's still mad at me, huh?" she thought sadly._

_And the next day, they set their plan in motion._

_Haruhi divided the children into two groups. The first group will come with her to distribute flyers on the street while the other group will help Momoka set up a booth and sell cookies in the front gate. _

_The children eagerly displayed their drawings, also sang Christmas songs while selling cookies, much to the delight of the passersby. _

_And by the end of the day, they've collected quite an amount. It's not enough but it's a good start. _

_Tohru got the support of the Market Association's president and some social workers as well. But Inchou wasn't given a chance to talk with the Mayor. So instead he contacted a Congressman that he worked for before. The Congressman then assured he will bring the topic up to the Mayor by tomorrow. _

_Connection in politics is still important. Though during campaign they say anybody can approach them but in reality, you can't. Unless you have an appointment, you bring in large income or you're with the media. It's a sad truth that they had to live by. But still they hope that it will work out somehow._

_But the next day, trouble struck._

_While the kids were having fun selling cookies, a gang of rowdy teenagers stopped by and thrashed their booth. "No! Stop it!" Momoka tried to stop them but she was only shoved aside._

_"Momo-neechan!" some of the children ran to her in fear. The people nearby immediately ran away to avoid the discord._

_"These guys… " Shirou-kun was about to stand but Hina-chan caught his hand and shook her head. He clenched his fist. _

_They all watched helplessly as their artworks were stepped on mercilessly, the cookies thrown into the ground and crumbled into pieces and their flyers ripped in two._

_"This serves you right." One guy said then he spit at the mess they made. T__heir maniacal laughter rang out, underscoring the damage they caused._

_Shirou-kun couldn't take it anymore. "Y-You punks!" Shirou-kun charged towards one guy hit his stomach head on._

_"Argh! You little brat!" the guy grabbed Shirou-kun by the hair, tossed him to the ground and together they stomped on him. _

_"Shirou-kun!" Momoka shouted in alarm. "No! Don't hurt him!" she said as she ran towards them. She shoved one guy away and embraced Shirou-kun. "Stop this, please." She pleaded. _

_Soon, whistle sounds are heard then a throng of police appeared on the other side of the street, together with Inchou and Haruhi. The gang quickly left at the sight of the authorities._

_"Momoka! Shirou!" Inchou, Haruhi and Hina-chan ran to their side. _

_Haruhi noticed a man standing not too far from them, it was George. With a tip of his hat, he disappeared from her sight but not before she saw the cruel smirk on his face. "So it was them." Haruhi thought angrily._

_"Momoka, are you okay?" Inchou said, crouching beside her. _

_"I'm fine, Kazu-kun." She answered weakly._

_"Shirou-kun, are you okay?" Hina-chan asked worriedly. "Hn." He grunted._

_"Haruhi, take the children inside the house. Leave the clean up for later." Inchou ordered, then he hoisted Momoka up._

_"Mou, Kazu-kun, put me down! I can walk by myself." Momoka protested but Inchou just ignored it and carried her towards the gate._

_"You heard what Inchou said, everyone inside the house now." Haruhi said aloud, addressing the children. _

_"Hai! Haru-neechan!" they answered in chorus and scurried inside the gate._

_Haruhi crouched down beside Hina-chan. "Shirou-kun, let me see your wound." She said gently, taking out a handkerchief. _

_As she reached out to wipe the blood off his cheek, Shirou-kun coldly pushed her hand aside."Don't touch me!" he shouted. "This is all you fault, Haru-neechan! All of it!"_

_"Shirou-kun!" Hina-chan warned._

_"What? If Mrs. Kyoko was here, this wouldn't have happened!" he said angrily as he stood up._

_He lowered his gaze, his voice sad. "If only she didn't make Mrs. Kyoko look for her… she would still be alive today…" he clenched his jaw and faced Haruhi, "I hate you! You murderer!"_

_Haruhi flinched at his furious words. _

_He stormed back inside the gate. "Shirou-kun! Wait!" Hina-chan shouted but he ignored her call._

_"I'm sorry Haru-neechan." Hina-chan bowed her head in apology. "I'm sure Shirou-kun didn't mean what he said."_

_Haruhi stood up silently. "Go back to the house, Hina-chan." She said, with her back turned at her. Trying to hide the fact she's shaken up inside._

_"What about you, Haru-neechan?" she asked worriedly._

_"I'm fine." She lied, clutching her handkerchief tightly. "I'll just walk around for a bit for some fresh air, ok?" She said unevenly then she walked away._

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

Haruhi walked aimlessly after that and she found herself in front of the town's playground. It used to be the place where she, her childhood friend Arai-kun and Mrs. Kyoko would go together a long time ago. But when Arai-kun was adopted and Mrs. Kyoko had become busy taking care of the other children in her care, she hadn't gone there ever since.

Everything was going well until that fateful day. Haruhi bit her lip at the thought. One year ago, she went out to buy some groceries like she usually does every afternoon. But that time there was a bazaar and she got engrossed in looking at the delicious display of foods that she lost track of the time. She came to her senses when a drop of water touched her skin. She looked up and found the sky had become dark and cloudy. Soon, little droplets of water came pouring down on her. Haruhi quickly dashed away to get home.

But it was too late. A streak of white light flashed across the sky followed by the rumbling thunder. Haruhi froze on the spot, shivering. Thunder always had that effect on her. She's overwhelmed with an uncontrollable sense of fear but she doesn't know the cause of it.

Rain came pouring heavily this time. When she can finally move, Haruhi ran and sought refuge in the playground, under the cave-like turtle. And that was where Mrs. Kyoko found her.

"Found you, Haruhi." She said gently.

"Kyoko-san!" Haruhi quickly hugged Mrs. Kyoko.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me "Okaa-san"? Silly girl." Kyoko chuckled. Haruhi buried her face in Mrs. Kyoko's neck, until her shivering subsided.

Haruhi knew she's already a teenager. She knew it's childish to still have that fear for thunder. But despite that, she didn't hate her fear. In moments like this, she felt happy because Mrs. Kyoko always comes to her and consoles her when she needs it. She even went out to look for her in that rain. She felt a bit happy, is that selfish?

"Thank you, o-okaa-san." Haruhi said, embarrassed.

"Let's go now. Everyone's worried." She said, patting Haruhi's head.

It wasn't raining hard then, only a slight drizzle. But on their way back, it happened. Haruhi heard the rumble of thunder again. In her panic, she crossed the street and didn't see the incoming truck. When she did, she couldn't move. She was rooted to the spot. Then as if by slow motion, she was pushed aside and she saw Mrs. Kyoko get hit by the truck before her eyes. It was a terrible sight.

"O-OKAA-SAN!"

Unfortunately, didn't make it alive to the hospital. Because of her fear of thunder, of her carelessness, her beloved mother died. It was her fault and she hated herself for it.

"Shirou-kun is right. It is my fault." Haruhi smiled sadly, "That's why, I won't let them take our orphanage. I vowed I will protect the orphanage Okaa-san loved." she swung slowly, lost in her own thoughts.

Unknown to her, someone was watching her from the shadows.

* * *

**A/N:** Now who is this person lurking in the shadows? Fufufu~ Don't you just love cliffhangers? (evil laugh)


	4. Chapter 3: A Tempting Offer

**~Chapter Three~**

**A Tempting Offer**

* * *

Snow continuously fell from the sky until night time came. Haruhi stood up and wound the worn pink knitted scarf snugly around her neck to ward off the cold.

"_It's time to go home."_ She thought, feeling calmer now. But all of a sudden, a blast of cold wind hit her, blowing the red hat off her head. She hurriedly chased after it.

Snow had begun to pile up by then, her shoes left marks on the snow around her. The hat dropped near the group of bare trees, the light of the nearby street lamp hardly reaching it. As Haruhi bent over to pick it up, she noticed a pair of black boots near the tree.

"Excuse me…" a voice echoed from the shadows. Haruhi strengthened up like a shot. There before her, a stranger wearing a black hooded overall and a cat puppet on his left hand stood. She stepped back unconsciously.

"No, don't be afraid." He stepped out into the dim light. "I'm a friend." He assured, taking down his hood.

Though he said those words, Haruhi still stared at him warily. He didn't look like he was from their neighborhood. Nobody dresses like a cult member here- or at least not in public. And his bangs hid his eyes from her view.

She gulped. "W-What do you want?" she asked.

He reached into the sleeve of his coat. "I saw you distributing these earlier." He replied. Upon finding it, he handed it to her. "Here."

Haruhi took the paper and recognized it. It was one of the flyers they made to find support for their orphanage.

She glanced at the cat puppet and saw its rubbing its paws in a nervous gesture. "What about it?" she finally asked.

"Could you tell me more about your orphanage?" he asked in hushed tones.

"Oh." Haruhi was taken aback. A complete stranger had taken interest to their plight. "Sure." She smiled, deciding to trust him a bit more. The stranger smiled, too.

They took a seat at one of the benches available then Haruhi started to relate to him about their problem with the loan sharks and what they've been doing so far. Soon, her face shone with pride as she excitedly shared the history of their beloved orphanage and Mrs. Kyoko. The stranger listened to her every word intently, occasionally dropping comments in that low, hushed voice of his.

"You love the orphanage so much, do you?"

Haruhi smiled. "Yes."

He turned his face away, as if deep in thought. "I can help you out." He said finally, his attention focused on playing with the puppet in his hand.

"You will?" she said, looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes." He paused. "But on one condition."

Haruhi clutched him by the shoulders. "Tell me. I'll do anything!" Haruhi said, her face determined.

"You have to come with me and work…"

"No problem! I'm good at housekeeping and also-"

"…as a doll."

"Huh?" she stopped, eyeing him confusedly. "As a what?"

"A doll." He hesitated. "A prostitute."

"What?" she exclaimed. Realizing she said it too loud, she leaned closer. "A prostitute?" she whispered, thinking maybe she misheard him.

He nodded his head. Her hands fell away from him. She didn't like the way their conversation turned out. Maybe it was foolish to trust him after all. She clenched her jaw. He was just another conman, like those thugs bothering them lately.

"I can't do that." she said firmly.

He looked at her for a moment, "Are you sure?"

She stood up, blushing. "I-I'm not that kind of girl!"

"But you said you're desperate."

"I am." She said, avoiding his gaze. "But that doesn't mean I'll stoop as low as to become a- a prostitute. Never!"

"I see." He stood up as well, "I could have paid your debt in full if you agreed with me." He said then he started to walk away.

Haruhi stood still at his words.

"Wait!" she clutched his cloak. "Pay our debt in full? Is that for real?" she asked, unbelieving.

"Yes, it is." He said, his cat puppet bobbed its head.

"Then let me-" she said, uncertainly. "Let me think about it."

The stranger caught her chin. At close range, Haruhi finally caught a glimpse of his azure colored eyes. "I'll wait for your answer tomorrow. Same time, same place." He whispered then he moved away. Haruhi could only stare at his back.

He turned to her one last time, "Goodbye." He said, his cat puppet waving at her.

Then another gust of wind blew and he disappeared without a trace. Haruhi dropped down on her knees, wondering what to do next.

That night, she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in bed but sleep seems to be the last thing she wants to do. His offer kept repeating in her mind... tempting her to take it. But her rational self argued that she can't do something like that for money. _"But if it meant saving the orphanage…"_ That gave her a pause. Haruhi sighed. "I'll think about it tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, they decided not to involve the children in case the same teenagers appear again and cause trouble. But Shirou-kun insisted he'll help so he went with Inchou to the Town Hall. While they were out to look for more sponsors, Haruhi and Kanako were left behind to look after the children and the household chores.

Haruhi was busy hanging up clothes to dry when she heard a frantic call from inside the house. She turned and saw Hina-chan running towards her, with a scared look on her face. Haruhi felt apprehensive.

"What happened, Hina-chan?" she asked, putting down the basket in her hand.

"The bad guys…" she panted, "They're back."

"I knew it."

Haruhi rushed inside the house and into the living room. There she saw men in suits, putting tiny red tags on their belongings that had value. The children were all huddle together by the stairs with Kanako trying to console them. It was chaotic. Haruhi found George near the entrance, smoking a cigarette. She tucked her hat firmly in place then headed towards him purposefully.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked him, "We still have two days left, right?"

"Heh~ you guys still believe you guys can pay up?" he sneered, "How naïve." He blew a puff of smoke on her face, making her cough.

He towered over Haruhi, "Our Boss is getting impatient. We want you all out of here by tomorrow." He said, crushing his cigarette on the wall as if it were an ashtray.

"But we can't do that!" Haruhi objected.

"Don't throw us out, Mister. This is our home!" one child cried.

"We don't have anywhere else to go." Another child said.

George turned to them, "The thing is children, we don't fucking care. So shut up!" he thundered.

Haruhi caught his arm, "Hey, watch your words!" She warned.

"Tch. For a punk, you're too concerned about manners." He brushed her hand aside. Then he leaned over so only she could hear what he's about to say,

"Look, how about you give us your pretty friend over there for a little fun? Then I'll give you guys more time." he smiled slyly. "Deal?"

Her hand flew to slap his face. "Like hell I'll do that!" she said, with all the bottled anger she had for them. _How dare he think of Kanako that way?_

"Bastard!" he growled and slapped her with the back of his hand. Haruhi staggered a bit but manage to keep her balance. She stared at him angrily, her hand over her bruised cheek.

George seized him by the collar. "Now you listen to me, punk." He hissed, his eyes glinting threateningly. "I want you all out of here by tomorrow. If I still see you guys here, we'll kill you. Got that?" With that final warning, he flung Haruhi away then stormed out of the orphanage. His men soon followed.

Once they're gone, the children ran towards Haruhi and hugged her.

"Are you okay, Haru-neechan?" Hina-chan asked.

"Hai. Don't worry about me." She said, though her cheek still stings a bit.

"What are we going to do, Haru-neechan?" one child asked, sniffling.

"I don't want to sleep in the streets anymore." Another cried.

"It's almost Christmas, too." A little girl cried too.

Haruhi crouched down. "Hush now. We won't let it happen." Haruhi said, wiping their tears away.

"Don't worry." She gently assured, ruffling their hairs lovingly. The children smiled, her words seemed to have calmed them down a little.

"Kanako." She said, "Could you take the kids to the kitchen and take the muffins off the oven?" she smiled at her, "I'm sure it's baked by now."

"Yay! Muffins!" the kids chirped. "Let's go! Haru-neechan's muffins await!"

Haruhi looked out the window and saw the sunset. She took a deep, steadying breath.

"Haruhi, where are you going?" Kanako asked when Haruhi turned towards the entrance instead of the kitchen.

"Just somewhere." She answered evasively, as she put on her cream colored jacket and knitted scarf.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before dinner." She said cheerfully without facing her, because her face might reveal her true emotion.

"Be careful!" Kanako said then watched as Haruhi closed the door behind her.

_"I won't let them take our home"_ Haruhi resolved then she walked off to the meeting place, making her way through the thick pile of snow.

* * *

Haruhi arrived at the playground twenty minutes later. She looked around and found it deserted; a white blanket of snow covered the whole place.

"I'm here! Show yourself!" Haruhi shouted as she stood in front of the trees. There was silence. "Hey!" she said again.

"Welcome back." the man in the black cloak appeared out of the shadows. "So what's your answer?"

Haruhi faced him. "Take me. Make me a doll. Just save our orphanage. Please." she dropped down on her knees. "Please save our home…" She begged.

"Understood." He said, then he handed her a piece of paper and pen. "Just sign here and the deal is complete."

With trembling hands, Haruhi signed the contract fast before she changes her mind. She didn't even bother to read it; her mind is already filled with worry to think about the details. As long as their home is saved, that's enough.

"Prepare to leave tomorrow night." He said as he got the contract, rolled it and hid it in his cloak.

"They won't bother us anymore, right?" she asked, as she looked up at him searchingly.

He crouched down in front of her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest." He reached out and wiped a stray tear away, "Trust me…" he said, his hand still felt cold against her cheek.

"Hai." Haruhi smiled. For the first time since the loan sharks had been harassing them, she felt relieved. Though the hood veiled the expression in his eyes, his voice is enough to calm her. And then, just like last night, the wind blew and he disappeared, leaving no footprint in the white snow.

* * *

The next day, they were back to doing their usual chores. Though they tried to keep a sense of normalcy, the atmosphere feels tense. No one dares to say a word about the loan sharks- even the children. Because this might be the last time they'll have such a peaceful time together.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Everybody became quiet, holding their breath.

"I'll answer it." Haruhi said.

She opened the door cautiously but found no one. No mob. Nothing, except for a brown envelop on their doorstep. It was addressed to her. Curious, she picked up the envelope and looked at its contents. Her hands trembled at what she read.

"It's the title… of the land and house." She stared at the papers in wonder. "He did it. He really did it." She held the documents close to her heart as tears fell from her eyes. Feelings of happiness, relief and gratitude washed over her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She mumbled.

"Haruhi?" Momoka asked from behind her.

Haruhi quickly wiped her tears away, replacing it with a smile. "Momoka, gather everyone in the living room. I have great news to announce!" She said, closing the door behind her.

In the next moment, the tense atmosphere melted as the children jumped for joy at the wonderful news. Shouts of glee and relieved sighs filled the living room. The orphanage is finally theirs. No more threat. They're safe from now on. Hence, they decided to throw an early Christmas celebration for they just received the greatest Christmas gift ever. After they prayed in front of Mrs. Kyoko's picture together, they started to put up lively decorations and prepared their favorite dishes.

That night, the orphanage became alive again, full of warmth and laughter. They sang songs and played games without a care in the world. It was a perfect picture of fun and happiness.

Haruhi watched all of it thoroughly, wanting to burn the image of their happy, glowing faces- this bittersweet moment- in her mind. She's happy that everything turned out well but sad at the same time because she will leave them all behind. She could only hope that they will continue smiling like that always.

The children had gentle smiles on their faces as Haruhi and the others tucked them in. Tomorrow is another day. With hope in their hearts, they will start anew.

Haruhi brushed one child's hair. "_Too bad I wouldn't be here to witness it."_

When everyone was asleep in their beds, Haruhi made her way down the stairs silently with a small brown bag in hand. She only has a few clothes so packing up unnoticed was easy. A black van was already waiting outside the gates. On her approach, the car door opened and the black hooded figure stepped out. "Have you said your goodbyes properly?" he asked as he took her bag from her.

"Yes." She simply answered, if leaving a small letter behind is considered as such.

Haruhi took one last look at the orphanage she considered her home for years. Her eyes misted a bit.

"_Goodbye, Little Angel's Orphanage. Thank you for watching over of me."_ She bowed her head in gratitude.

"Let's go." He said. Haruhi took a deep breath, turned to the van and got in. Her gaze focused on the road ahead.

Meanwhile, Shirou-kun stood before Haruhi's door and knocked. He wanted to apologize for his hateful behavior towards her the other day. There was no answer.

"Haru-neechan." He turned the knob, the door was unlocked. He stepped inside and found the room empty. He moved towards the bed and found a neatly folded paper on the bedside table. Curious, he picked it up and opened it.

It read:

* * *

_Inchou,_

_I'm going away to work in my employer's house until I'm able to pay our debt in full. And by the time you read this letter, I'm probably on my way there now. I'm sorry for leaving without a word._

_But don't worry about me. Maybe someday I'll come back. So until then, you better take care of yourselves while I'm gone, okay?_

_I'll miss you all very much!_

_Sincerely,_

_Haruhi_

_P.S Please tell Shirou-kun… "I'm sorry."_

* * *

Shirou-kun couldn't believe what he's read. Suddenly, he heard a car engine start. He looked out the window and saw Haruhi got inside a van. "Haru-neechan!"

He bolted out of the room, in an attempt to catch her, but by the time he got down, the van was nowhere in sight. Haruhi was gone. "No." He dropped down on his knees, his expression a mixture of sadness and disbelief. "Haru-neeechan…"

"What's with this?" He hit his fist against the snow in anger. "I should be the one saying sorry, Haru-neechan. I don't hate you." he crumpled the letter in his hand,

"HARU-NEECHAN!" he shouted at the top of his lungs but the wind drowned out the sound.

* * *

On the other hand, the journey was all a blur to Haruhi. She didn't notice the route they've taken, or the cars that pass them by. She just found herself inside a large office and a beautiful woman stood before her with long, wavy auburn red hair and sharp brown eyes. She introduced herself as Madam Ranka, the headmistress of this high class brothel house called Paradise Mansion. The black hooded man stood beside the Madam silently.

"Strip off your clothes." Madam Ranka ordered without batting an eyelash.

"Eh?"

"I said, strip off your clothes." She repeated then she lit her slim cigarette pipe.

Reluctantly, Haruhi did as she was told. As she removed her clothes, she felt the Madam's gaze never left her, making her feel self-conscious.

Once done, she looked down on the floor, embarrassed as she stood naked before them. Her arms covered her breasts and the area between her legs. She knew that she had to get used to this sort of thing but still she can't accept it just yet.

The Madam gently tilted her chin up and their eyes met. Madam surveyed her appearance from head to foot then she smiled, taking Haruhi off guard.

"Well done, Umehito." She praised, letting go of Haruhi's chin. "I see you still have a knack for finding beautiful virgins." She ran her fingers through Haruhi's hair, making her shiver.

"I'm glad you're pleased, Madam." The black hooded figure bowed elegantly. Haruhi looked at him silently, taking note of his name in her head.

The madam walked back to her desk. "What's your name?" she asked, as she took a seat and puffed out smoke.

"I'm Haruhi." She answered.

"Drop that name." Madam Ranka said. She shuffled through the papers on her desk. "From now on you'll be called-"

"Madam Ranka." Haruhi interrupted, "May I use my own name?" she asked.

The Madam stopped and stared at her. "Why?"

"The name Haruhi is..." She said, her expression sad. "The only thing I can call my own, Madam."

"I see." Madam Ranka put down her pipe. "Just remember not to tell anyone that's your real name."

"Hai!"

"And one more thing…" The Madam placed her elbows on top on the table, half her face hidden by her clasped hands.

"Remember that your body no longer belongs to you. Regardless of your reason for being here, you agreed to become a doll. That means you have to use your body to give pleasure to our customers here, no matter how vile it is. All you have to do is endure until the end." Madam said, her face serious. "Is that clear?"

"Yes. I understand, Madam." Haruhi said, clenching her hands to fists to still their trembling. "Please take care of me." She bowed her head.

_This is the path I have chosen,_

_There's no turning back now._

_I'm unsure of what the future holds,_

_But I'll move forward courageously._

* * *

A/N: Fufufu~ in the next chapter you'll all witness how Haruhi started out as a doll. I'm still polishing the draft, though.

Hopefully, I can publish it by the end of this weelk So hang in there! :)

Take care always, minna-san!


	5. Chapter 4: A Doll's Life

**~Chapter Four~**

**A Doll's Life**

* * *

That same night, Haruhi was escorted to her room by a girl named Naoko. She was dressed in a black maid uniform. She stood 5'4" in height, has long curly blonde hair, pink lips and striking blue eyes. In her eyes, Naoko almost looked like a real doll, the one young girl's love to play with. When Haruhi told her that, she just laughed it off. Saying, it's the first time someone she just met would say such a thing.

"Usually, newcomers like you will be too nervous and worried to even notice me." Naoko said, grinning.

"Oh, that's right." Haruhi was reminded again of the job that awaits her. She fell silent.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay." Naoko said, patting her back comfortingly. "You'll get used to life here just like the others before you."

Soon, they stood before a little door with the number 186 carved on it. "This will be your room." She said, opening the door for her to see.

The room was spacious and its cream walls are printed with blue rose patterns. There are two single beds on both sides with individual bedside tables.

"You can place your dresses here." Naoko said, opening one of the built in closets near the door.

"Naoko-san, about being a doll-" Haruhi was about to ask but Naoko quickly put a finger over her lips.

"No questions for now." She said with a smile. "Your roommate will tour you around the mansion and orient you to doll duty. Okay?"

Haruhi nodded her head. "Now you have some rest first, Haruhi-chan." Naoko winked, patting her shoulder.

"Hai." Haruhi said, "Thank you, Naoko-san."

Naoko bobbed a curtsy and then she left the room.

* * *

Haruhi took another look around her new room. The beds have similar cherry blossom pink sheets and white pillows. But on top of her roommate's bed, a big brown bear with a blue bow around its neck sat. She smiled at the sight of it. Satisfied, she took off her jacket and scarf and hung it neatly inside her closet. Then she placed her bag on the bed and started unpacking her things, folding her shirts and pants neatly in separate piles.

The moment her fingers touched glass inside her bag, she stopped. It was the picture frame she brought with her. She gently took it out and looked at the picture of her with everyone in Little Angel's Orphanage, including Mrs. Kyoko.

It was taken one summer day, a few months before Mrs. Kyoko died. She came up with the pictorial saying it was a time to treasure their time together because it might be their last. Looking back, it's as if she knew what will happen to her. Her lips trembled at the memory. Gingerly, she placed it inside the drawer of her bedside table.

When she closed the drawer, she noticed a small card on top of the table. She picked it up.

"Welcome, roommate!" It says. "I'll be back by morning!- Mei"

Haruhi smiled at the note. It was a really thoughtful gesture. _"I can't wait to meet her."_ She thought.

Just then, she heard a sudden ruckus outside her room. Two laughing girls burst the door open; one girl has tanned skin while the other was fair with straight blonde hair. They were dressed in fancy sleeveless gowns and their faces tinged with makeup.

"I can't believe he fell for it! What an idiot!" the girl with tan skin said loudly.

"As if we'll lose to a drinking contest." The other girl laughed. "Thanks to him, we have more funds!"

When they finally noticed Haruhi's presence in the room, they sobered a bit.

"Hey boy, what are you doing here? You're not allowed in here." The girl with the blonde hair said.

Haruhi stopped in mid-motion. "Boy?" she wondered. "Me?" she asked, pointing at herself.

"Who else?" the girl said briskly.

Haruhi couldn't find fault in that assumption, knowing that she's still wearing her red hat, a loose-fitting red and white striped t-shirt and cargo shorts.

"Wait, Renge." The tan skinned girl moved closer and looked at Haruhi from head to toe, then took notice of the small card in her hand.

She laughed outright. "I think you should get your eyes checked, Renge!" she said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Mei?" Renge looked at her angrily, confused by her friend's remark. _"Mei?"_ Haruhi looked at the tan girl beside her.

"She's a girl, idiot!" Mei laughed again.

"What?" Renge literally pushed the laughing girl aside and placed her hands over Haruhi's chest. The unmistakable feminine swell beneath her touch confirmed it.

"Oh, my bad! I'm really sorry!" Renge said as she backed away, blushing guiltily.

Haruhi smiled. "It's nothing. It's not the first time someone said that to me." She said, while taking off her hat, revealing her long, brown hair underneath.

"I can't believe this! How could you mistake her for a boy?" Mei laughed gaily.

"I know that already!" Renge said, embarrassed. "Stop laughing, darn you!"

Mei wiped her tears away, "You're my new roommate, right?" she said, sobering a bit. "I see you got my note."

"Yes, I am." Haruhi said, growing more comfortable with each passing second. "I'm Haruhi. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand in greeting.

Mei smiled and shook hands with her. "Hi, I'm Mei. And this is Renge." She said, pulling the other girl to her side. "She lives next door."

"Nice to meet you, Haruhi-chan! And I'm really sorry about earlier." Renge said, bowing her head in apology.

"It's okay, really." Haruhi quickly reassured her. "By the way, Naoko-san said that you're going to tour me around the mansion?" She looked at Mei questioningly.

"Yes, I will. After we have some rest." Mei laughed. "Renge and I are bushed. And I'm sure you are as well." She said, patting Haruhi's cheek playfully.

"Don't worry, Haruhi." Renge hugged Haruhi from behind. "We'll take good care of you. Right, Mei?"

"Right!" Mei said, then she yawned. "Now Renge get your ass off here, I want to sleep." Mei said, but her smile took the sting off her words.

"Okay. Okay. Later, girls~" Renge said then she left the room.

Mei collapsed on her own bed, embracing her teddy bear. "Ah~ sweet sleep." She yawned. "Later, Haruhi." She mumbled then she dozed off in her clothes and all.

Haruhi smiled. Despite her nervousness, she found that she liked the people she met so far. She carefully removed Mei's sandals and placed the blanket over her. They've been so kind and accommodating than she had anticipated. Somehow, a feeling of hope started to creep their way into her heart that everything is going to be all right as they said. She sighed and went to bed, deciding that she'll have to wait and see how tomorrow will play out to be.

* * *

A few hours later, once the sun is up and shining brightly, Mei woke Haruhi up from her sleep. And after washing up, they locked the door to their room.

"Well then, let's start the tour!" Mei said, her clenched fist held up excitedly.

But before she could turn, a hand grabbed her by the shoulder. "Mei-chan..." Renge said in a low voice, appearing out of nowhere.

Mei shrieked, backing away. "What the hell Renge? Don't scare me like that!" she said, panting.

"Ohohoho~ That's my revenge for last night." Renge snickered behind her hand.

"WHAT?"

Haruhi watched the two of them argue with an amused look on her face. Just then, Mei grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her away. "Let's go have breakfast first, Haruhi."

"Remember to tell Haruhi-chan everything, okay?" Renge shouted from behind, waving a handkerchief.

"I know. I know." Mei muttered.

"Every single word, okay?" she insisted.

"Argh! I said, I know already! Geez." Mei yelled.

Haruhi giggled. "You two seem very close." She said.

Mei sighed. "Yeah, unfortunately."

As they walked down the corridor, Haruhi realized how grand the mansion really is. Tall, wide windows lined the wall on her left side; its heavy, cream curtains were held back by enormous gold tasseled cords. Sunlight streamed in through the open windows, lighting the way. And then, other numbered oak doors lined on their right. When they turned the corner, she saw elaborate paintings and marble statues along the way. The overall impression reminds her of the Elizabethan period she read so much about in books.

Mei had taken her to the kitchen first and was introduced to Fuyumi, the head chef of the mansion. She is a very bubbly woman with black hair held by a red mobcap.

"I love your kitchen." Haruhi said, looking around with wonder. It's the first time she has seen an enormous and fully equipped kitchen. She inhaled appreciatively at the delicious scent of bread and simmering dishes.

"My, my, thank you, Haruhi-chan." Fuyumi smiled. "So what do you both want for breakfast?"

"2 sets of ham and eggs and…" Mei glanced at the baskets of fresh bread on the table, "2 of your delicious croissants, Fuyumi-san."

"Sure. Card please."

_"Card?"_ Haruhi looked at the exchange curiously as Mei handed Fuyumi a blue card.

"It'll be served after 10 minutes." Fuyumi said, then she walked away.

"Come. Let's wait in the dining room." Mei said, pulling Haruhi with her.

* * *

They entered a connecting door and came to the dining room. The room was full of brown rounded tables and matching wooden chairs. There by the wall stood a huge fireplace and comfortable couches were placed conveniently in front of it. Fellow dolls were there too, eating and chatting leisurely.

"What is that card you gave Fuyumi-san?" Haruhi asked once they got seated.

"Ah. That's my savings card. Every doll has one. It's where all the tips from our customers go. You can use it to purchase the things you want- like high class meals or gowns. Naoko-san will give yours soon."

Haruhi was silent.

"What's with that troubled expression?" Mei poked her cheek. "Today's breakfast is my treat."

"Thanks, Mei-chan." She said, "But what happens if I don't get customers yet?"

"You have to do mandatory household chores." Mei said, her index finger raised. "You won't get paid for it but you'll get complementary meals instead. Madam believes every one of us has to earn our keep."

"Oh." Haruhi visibly relaxed.

"The only downside is-" Mei said, propped her chin on her palm. "You'll have to stay here longer."

Haruhi averted her gaze. She hadn't thought that far ahead yet. If possible, she'll just devote her time doing household chores. Her eyes wandered then she noticed the empty couches near the fireplace.

"Hey, Mei-chan, why is it that no one's sitting on those couches?" she asked, pointing at the couches in question.

"Those couches are reserved for the Top dolls." Mei said.

"Top dolls? Who are they?"

Before Mei could answer, a girl named Lily arrived with their order and a pot of tea. "Thank you." they said. The girl simply curtsied and went away with the tray.

Mei took a sip of tea. "Where was I? Ah, the Top Dolls. Well, they are dolls who have the most number of designations and income in a month." She said, "They have their own private rooms on the third floor and they're exempted from doing chores."

"So that means-" Haruhi said, swallowing the last bits of egg in her mouth. "The quality of life here depends on one's performance as a doll."

"You got that right." Mei agreed, taking a bite of the croissant. "Madam Ranka's office and the clinic are also located on the third floor, by the way."

Haruhi sipped her tea thoughtfully. "What about the second floor?" she asked.

"Oh, that's where all the Theme rooms are located."

"Theme rooms?"

"Yes. You see, our customers can select what theme of the room they will stay in for the night. For example, Greek style, Egyptian style, etc. Each room is complete with costumes, sex toys, and a telephone for other requests." She said, moving her fork in the air as she explained.

"Wow, that's grand." Haruhi said, amazed.

Mei laughed. "Well, this is a high class brothel, after all." She said, "You'll have time to see the rooms yourself once you get customers."

That fact made Haruhi a bit nervous. Thankfully, Mei hadn't noticed and continued finishing her breakfast. They ate in companionable silence.

After their empty dishes were cleared away, Mei leaned back on her seat and said, "Now I'll tell you the rules in this mansion." She started. Haruhi leaned closer, every senses alert.

"First," Mei raised her index finger, her tone serious. "You are not allowed to go outside the mansion without permission. Second, never physically hurt a customer, no matter what the circumstance. Third, you can't refuse a customer unless you have a prior engagement with someone. And the most important rule of all, you have to do everything a customer tells you to do. Paradise mansion prides itself at giving customer's utmost satisfaction. So whatever they demand of you, do it wholeheartedly. No excuses. Failure to abide by these rules will result to punishment." Haruhi gulped as she heard the last words.

Suddenly, Mei covered her face with one hand. "Argh! I can't believe I memorized those deep words." She lamented.

Haruhi blinked, "Is this what Renge wanted you to say?" she guessed.

Mei nodded. "Actually when I first came here, I was like, "To hell with the rules!" but that Renge… she wouldn't allow that and drilled those words into my head every day." She shivered at the memory.

"Ohh." Haruhi chuckled lightly.

"But it did me good. I stayed out of trouble." Mei smiled, recovering quickly, "I heard that Dolls who tried to escape were caught by the dogs and were locked away. As for disobeying the other rules, I don't know." she shrugged. "Let's say that everyone is scared to even disobey, including me."

"_It figures. Coz they don't know what to expect."_ She thought.

"Oh and a friendly advice from me…" Mei looked at Haruhi. "Don't get attached to a customer."

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, most of the dolls here have debts to pay, but before they can pay up, a customer buys them off." Mei explained.

"Buy them?" she asked, looked at her incredulously. "What do you mean?"

"If a customer takes interest in you, he can pay your debt and have you as his own. But if there are others who'd like to possess you, an auction takes place. And the highest bidder will claim you, of course." Mei said, "That's why even if you like someone, there's a possibility you won't end up with him."

Haruhi leaned back on her seat as she contemplated what Mei just said. "I sound like an object." She mumbled.

Mei laughed. "That's why were called "Dolls" in the first place, Haruhi." She said, propping her elbows on the table. "So forget about your fantasies on love and romance. It never lasts long in this place." She added, her eyes darkened with emotion. "Believe me."

Haruhi silently wondered what made Mei lose her faith in love. She wanted to ask but the look in her eyes prevented her from doing so. It might be too personal considering they only know each other since last night. So instead she said, "I'll keep your words in mind." She smiled. "Thanks, Mei-chan."

At that, Mei smiled at her. "But if you look at it, our circumstances are way better than ordinary hookers." She said, back to her usual self. "We live in a grand mansion; we get a savings account. All we have to do is endure dealing with boorish men every night." She chuckled.

"That aside," She stood up, stretching her legs. "Let's continue roaming the mansion. Come on, Haruhi."

"Hai!"

* * *

After visiting the different floors of the mansion, Mei and Haruhi returned to the kitchen and decided to help out there. They were in the middle of decorating a strawberry cake when a chime sounded. "There goes the signal." Mei said, putting down her pastry bag on the table.

"Signal?" Haruhi asked, putting the last piece of strawberry on top of the cake.

"It means there's only an hour left before Doll duty starts." Mei said, removing her apron. "So hurry and take a bath, Haruhi. Meet me back in our room. Tonight, you'll see what doll duty is about." Mei said then she licked the icing off her finger.

"Does this mean I'll start working tonight?" she asked, starting to feel nervous again.

Mei smiled in understanding. "Not yet, silly." She said, pinching her cheek lightly. "It will still be part of your orientation. Now hurry." Then she pushed Haruhi out of the kitchen.

* * *

Later in their room, Haruhi, dressed only in a white terry robe, was leaning against the door, with an anxious smile on her face. Mei and Renge cornered her there, like a helpless rabbit.

"Mei-chan… Renge-chan… what are those tools for?" Haruhi asked. Mei was holding a strange looking pliers while Renge held an electric razor. Its buzzing brought a prickle of uneasiness ran through her body.

"Say Haruhi, would you like some body piercing?" Mei asked, smiling evilly.

"Or how about shaving off your pubic hair?" Renge suggested in the same vein.

They inched in closer, making Haruhi shield her body with her arms protectively. "N-No thanks. I prefer my body as it is." She gulped.

A few tense seconds passed then abruptly, Mei and Renge laughed. Haruhi looked at them askance.

"You are so cute, Haruhi!" Mei said, hugging her tight. "Sorry about that, we were just kidding."

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry, Haruhi-chan." Renge said, turning off the shaver. "This is just our way of welcoming you in our family!" she said, grinning.

"Welcome to our family, Haruhi!" Mei said happily.

"Wow, what a welcome." Haruhi laughed. "Thank you, Mei-chan. Renge-chan."

"Ah! We have no time to waste. Renge!"

"Hai!" Renge quickly got the gown out of Mei's closet. "Here, put on this gown, Haruhi-chan."

* * *

The moment Haruhi stepped into the Central Parlor, she was amazed. Her eyes feasted on the wonderful structure before her. The high ceiling is decorated with luxurious glass chandeliers, basking the place with its light. A grand staircase stood facing the entrance and white marble pillars on the sides served as the foundation of the terrace above. Then underneath the terrace, large windows draped with maroon curtains are lined up, giving you a perfect view of the snow fall outside.

The designation booth and beverage booth are strategically placed on each side of the staircase below. And all around the parlor, crescent-shaped couches were placed facing each other with a small table in the middle of it. In her opinion, the Central Parlor looked like a place out of a story book- a palace.

Just then, the oak double door above the staircase opened and dolls dressed in magnificent gowns and glittery jewelry descended. They are the top dolls, Mei whispered to her. And the last one to emerge, standing at the top of the staircase is Éclair Tonnerre, a blonde haired beauty with white porcelain skin and icy blue eyes, the reigning queen of the dolls. Everyone bowed in respect at her arrival.

After that, Mei and Renge dragged Haruhi near a marble pillar. Another chime sounded and soon after, the door leading to the Central Parlor opened.

"Irasshaimase!" All the dolls greeted in unison as men in expensive suits started to come in.

The men stared in awe at the sight of beautiful women before their eyes. Some of the dolls stood up and flirted with them while others remained on their seats, smiling seductively waiting for some men to approach.

Haruhi watched everything with wide eyes, unconsciously hugging her pink chiffon shawl closer. She was wearing a straight cut pink gown with spaghetti straps. A fuchsia pink flower over her left chest is the highlight. She wore only light make up and her hair was coiled into a French braid. When she noticed a man looking at her, she looked away nervously.

Mei grabbed her hand, "Don't be nervous. Smile at him." She whispered.

Haruhi looked up and smiled at the guy earlier- though forced. "That's good." Mei whispered. "Now watch how others interact with customers."

All the dolls around her wore provocative dresses and styled their hair fashionably. They put excessive amount of make up on their faces. They pouted cutely, they fawned admiringly at customers and some even baby talk.

"Now Haruhi, " Renge discreetly coughed. "I'm going to teach you my Foolproof Seduction Rules! Ohohoho~!"

"Seduction Rules?" Haruhi looked at her blankly.

"Here she goes~" Mei said, obviously used to her friend's antics.

"Rule number one: To catch a customer's attention, dolls have to flaunt their assets!"

"Assets?"

"Yes. Assets. Your strengths! Some dolls flaunt their looks, their curves, their sex appeal. In here, it's all about technique!" Renge said animatedly.

"Ah..." Haruhi nodded uncertainly, suddenly becoming aware that she doesn't have any of those she mentioned.

"Rule number two: Call your customer by his first name to hint intimacy. Add a suffix like "-sama" if he wishes to be treated like a king, "-kun" if he prefers you to be cute. But never "-san." It's too formal for them. Understood?" Renge said, her index finger raised.

Haruhi nodded again, like an eager pupil.

"Rule number three: Listen to his every word. Be lavish in praising him in his accomplishments. But hold back words of criticism as much as possible." Renge said, her hands clasped against her bosom.

"Men have fragile egos, you know." Mei commented beside her. "Oh." Was all Haruhi can say, taking note of it in her head.

"Rule number four: Never ask for material things from him, unless he asked you to."

"Men get turned off by that." Mei remarked.

"Rule number five: Thrive on variety! Be shy and timid at first then hot and aggressive next! Men love surprises~" Renge squealed, lost in her own world.

"Mei-chan, do I really have to memorize all this?" Haruhi whispered to Mei.

"Depends on you. As you can see, Renge is quite a romantic." Mei sighed, watching her friend mouth out different rules about men in general.

"Oh by the way Haruhi." Renge stopped after a while, her face serious. "Never reveal your real name to them. They might use it to trace your past."

"Ah, I forgot to mention that." Mei said. "I go as 'Mitsuko' so call me by that name here."

"While I go as 'Ruri' while at work." Renge said, "What's yours?"

"Still Haruhi."

"You didn't change it?" Renge exclaimed.

"Yes."

The two girls exchanged glances. "Then just make sure they don't know that's your real name." Mei said, patting Haruhi's shoulder.

"Remember the rules I just gave you and the rules of this mansion. And then you'll be okay." Renge said encouragingly. "As you meet more customers, you'll develop a style of your own."

"Good luck, Haruhi." Mei cheered, her thumb raised.

"Wait. What will I do if someone wants to- you know…" she hesitated. She found mentioning the word "sex" is too embarrassing at the moment.

"They can't designate you tonight because-" Renge leaned closer and whispered. "You're still a virgin."

"We'll be with you all night so don't worry." Mei winked. "Look that guy is still looking at you." She teased.

Haruhi followed her gaze and saw the guy she made eye contact with earlier. He strode towards her intently.

"Hi miss, may I have the honor of escorting you tonight?" he said, bowing elegantly before Haruhi.

At closer inspection, his black hair looked unruly as if he just woke up. He's only a few inches taller than Haruhi and wore an average navy suit. But his charm lies on his eyes- its emerald green in color and are fringed by long eyelashes.

Haruhi looked at Mei, who in turn, tipped her head a bit as if saying, "Go."

So she extended her hand towards him, "Certainly." Haruhi said, "But may I bring my friends along?"

"As you wish." He said, then she took her hand and kissed it. "I'm Masato Oda."

Haruhi blushed at the newness of the experience. "I'm Haruhi." Then she shyly let him take her to a vacant couch nearby. Mei and Renge were right behind them.

* * *

At first, Haruhi was stiff and couldn't find a topic to talk about with him. They exchange mild pleasantries about the weather, the crowd around them, how many times he'd been there- but once he mentioned that he's a novelist, she suddenly got interested. Haruhi loved reading books since she was a child so to meet a real life novelist is akin to a dream of hers.

It turns out that Masato Oda is the youngest son of the chairman of the Oda Bread Company that specializes in exporting baked goods abroad. But unlike his elder brothers, Masato was more interested in literature than bread. He pursued a course in English and Creative Writing. Now he published his first detective novel and is now circulating in the press.

"Did you just say detective novel?" Renge asked. "Like Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes." Masato said, turning his attention to Renge. "Actually, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle is my inspiration."

"Really? Well, I'm a fan of him, too!" Renge said excitedly "Have you read about all his books?"

"I got the whole set of his works at home." He grinned. "And I'm planning to make a film out of my novel someday."

"Really? Wow!" Renge said, excited. "I'll love to read your work then! Bring a copy of it next time!"

Masato sat beside Renge and they started to talk about Sherlock Holmes and his adventures. Mei and Haruhi exchanged glances and smiled. Mei tipped her head sideways then they both slid away unnoticed.

"They got along well." Mei said, as they walked away. "Don't take it to heart Haruhi." she advised.

Haruhi shook her head "No. Not at all. I'm happy they got along." she smiled.

"Well, just so you know cases like that happen a lot. Dolls taking your customer, I mean. That's another reason why you don't have to get attached, okay?"

"I understand."

Suddenly, Haruhi turned into stone. Her eyes widened with shock. Mei followed her gaze and saw a couple is already making love against one of the marbled pillars.

"Hey! Get a room, will ya?" Mei protested.

"Stay out of this, Mitsuko." The girl said, panting. "We can't hold it much longer. Right, darling?" she purred.

He just grunted and plunged faster into her.

"Ignore them, Haruhi." Mei said, steering her away.

When she looked around she finally noticed what the other dolls are doing. That couple was not the only ones engaged in lewd activities. Some of them are engaged in kissing while others are sitting on their customer's lap and are touched lecherously. The innocent chatter a while ago is gone.

She stopped in her tracks. "Hey Mei- I mean- Mitsuko…" she said, "Do I have to do something like that?" she asked, referring to the couple earlier.

"Well yeah." Mei said uneasily. "You have to lure your customer into picking you as his doll for the night, after all."

Haruhi gulped. She got too carried away at the grandeur of the mansion and the relief of having new friends. She almost forgot what her job entails. One night, she will have to give herself to a total stranger. That's what a prostitute does; she uses her body to earn money. A feeling of fear curl up her spine as reality kicked in.

"Hi pretty girl." A man slapped her bottom, making her gasp. "Do you want to have some fun with me?" he asked, sneering.

"I'm sorry sir but she is already reserved for someone." Mei quickly interrupted.

"That's too bad then." He grunted then he walked away.

"Random pervert." Mei hissed. "Haruhi, are you okay?"

Haruhi gulped. "I think I need some fresh air." she said, breathlessly.

Mei nodded sympathetically. "Okay. Take your time."

* * *

She exited through the connecting door near the designation booth and into the dark corridor illuminated by gold candelabrums. She went towards an open window and sat on the window sill, her leg dangling on the outside. Snow was falling then, its piling up on the ground below. She looked at it thoughtfully.

"What are you doing?" a familiar breathy voice said. She glanced sideways and saw the man in the black hood again. Out of nowhere, he appeared. Just like the first time they met. Haruhi quickly stood up.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked, moving towards her.

Haruhi looked at him in alarm. "_How did he know?"_ she thought.

"It's too late for thoughts like that, you can't escape from here." He said calmly, standing a foot away from her.

As if on cue, distant barking of dogs was heard.

"Obviously." She said finally.

"And even if you do escape…" he held her cheek and leaned towards her ear, "I will get someone from your orphanage to pay the price." He whispered.

Haruhi pushed him away, "You wouldn't dare!" she said heatedly.

Umehito smiled faintly.

At that reaction, Haruhi felt fear not for herself, but for her family in the orphanage. _"That's right. I came here to save the orphanage. I don't have time to worry about myself." _She thought.

"I'll do my end of the deal. So don't drag them into this." Haruhi said, her resolve returning.

"That's good to hear." He said, "Here. I'm sure you know what this is." He handed her a blue card.

She examined it closely and knew it was a savings card like Mei has. "_Why is he the one giving me this?" _she wondered.

"Tomorrow at 7:00am, you have an appointment with the doctor for your medical clearance." He said, "Don't be late." Then he turned away.

"Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn to look at her.

"Uhm." She hesitated. "Thank you, Umehito-san." She said, bowing her head.

"You don't have to thank me for this." He said then he walked away and disappeared in the shadows.

Haruhi smiled then she turned to look out of the window again. Thanks to him she remembered her purpose. She decided to become a doll on her own, that's why she has to take responsibility for it, no one else. Her hands clenched into fists. The only thing she can do now is prepare herself for her initiation as a doll and learn as much as she could. She made up her mind, that no matter who it is who will take her virginity away, she will see through it until the end. With that, she strode back to the central parlor with renewed determination.

* * *

**A/N** Whew! It took me a while to write this chapter! It has a lot of details and I can't believe I finished it. LOL. Crazy huh? 8D

The next chapter is still under construction. Keep your fingers crossed that I'll finish it soon. Ohohoho~

Leave a review, onegai neh? It inspires me every time I hear from you. Arigatou! :D

Take care everyone! And don't forget to read my other stories as well. LOL. /shot


	6. Chapter 5: Fated Encounter

**~Chapter Five~**

**Fated Encounter**

* * *

The incessant ringing of the alarm clock woke Haruhi up at five in the morning. Grudgingly, she reached out to turn it off. Her head feels fuzzy; it was already two in the morning when she hit the sack. But according to Mei, the mansion doctor rarely stays the whole day in his clinic on the third floor. If there's no patient waiting for him, he immediately leaves without preamble. So Mei lent her the clock and advised her to be in the clinic at least an hour before the appointment time. So once Haruhi was dressed in a simple shirt and shorts, she tucked her red hat on her head and went out quietly.

* * *

Aside from the check up, she had another motive for waking up early. Last night was a failure. Even with all the tips Renge had given her, once a man touches her, her body recoils instinctively. She becomes tense and uncomfortable just being near a customer. Though she wills her mind to calm down and accept her fate, her body reacts otherwise.

It's not that she's clueless about what sex is. Actually, she came to know about it through the few regency romance books Mrs. Kyoko had in her bookshelf. However, those books are conservative to say the least. They contain courtship, romance, and flirtation. The love scenes are described tastefully and are done within the bounds of marriage. It focused more on the feelings, not the method of having sex.

The problem now is not only about how to physically engage with a customer but also how to handle them. Once she was on the verge of telling a man off because of his condescending behavior towards them. But the dolls around her didn't seem to care if their looked down upon or hurt; they just smile and act as if nothing happened. There is no place for equality, respect or even rights in the mansion. No wonder they all advise her to endure. Her ideals and beliefs seemed so out of place.

So for today's check up, she thought of asking the doctor about sex and ways of becoming a doll. After all, a professional will know what to do the most, right?

* * *

When she opened the door, she saw a sign saying "Dolls change into gowns first." Then saw a basket of neatly folded white cotton hospital gowns underneath it. She took one and went to the door on her right with the "Changing Room" sign attached to it. The gown is held together by buttons on each shoulder unlike the customary strapped on the back gowns. With this style, it's slipped on easily and the back is covered completely.

She padded along the corridor and found chairs lined up in front of two oak doors. Her eyebrows furrowed. _"Which one is his clinic?"_ she thought. She turned the knobs and found that the door on the right is locked. With that, she entered the other door.

Once inside, she immediately noticed the huge glass window before her. The first light of day illuminated the room so she didn't bother turning the lights on. A dark hued office table and executive chair was in the center of the room, with two single couches in front of it for the visitors. The clinic, in her opinion, looked more like an office if it weren't for the huge bed on her left side.

There's also no heater in the room to ward off the cold December chill. Dressed in merely a cotton gown, the cold quickly seeped in, making her shiver. Unable to bear it any longer, she walked towards the bed and crawled beneath the bed covers to warm herself up. The blankets smelled of antiseptic, like her cotton gown. She yawned, loving the feel of the silky white sheets against her skin. _"I'll just close my eyes for a bit." _She thought, and then she fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the reception hall, a man with jet black hair and glasses came. He is wearing a white overcoat over his grey polo shirt. His name is Kyoya Ohtori, the current chairman of the Ohtori Group, which is deeply engrossed in the hospital management industry. He strode confidently towards the reception booth, carrying a black attaché case on his right hand.

"Good morning, Sir. Welcome to Paradise Mansion!" Naoko greeted politely. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Dr. Umeda." He answered, adjusting his glasses.

"A new client?"

"Sort of."

"Umeda-sensei hasn't arrived yet. Please have a seat first and-" Naoko pointed at the couches nearby but he cut her off.

"No thanks." He said, "I'll wait for him in his office."

"Of course. Your ID please." She said, extending her palm. "Any will do."

Kyoya quickly pulled out his company ID from his wallet and handed it to her.

"Hinako." She called the other girl beside her. She has brown bob hair and grey eyes. "Escort Ohtori-sama to Umeda-sensei's office."

"I'll take care of it, Naoko-san." Hinako stepped out of the reception booth. "Right this way, Ohtori-sama. Follow me." She said to him.

As Kyoya was escorted to the third floor clinic, the mansion structure barely registered in his mind. He came here for one purpose alone. And that is to fulfill another selfish request from his best friend, Tamaki Suoh.

"This is Umeda-sensei's office." Hinako said, pointing the oak door on the left. "Can I get you something to drink while you wait? Coffee? Tea?"

"I'm fine. You can go now." He said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

Hinako said nothing more. She simply curtsied and left.

Once inside the office, he didn't bother to open the lights. The room is lit enough for him to see. He walked over to one of the couches in front, put down the attaché case on the table and sat. He sighed tiredly. He was up all night finalizing the materials he needed for the board meeting later that day. He massaged his forehead. He should be resting but if he does it'll be hard to wake up just in time for the meeting. So he decided to take care of Tamaki's request so there's no time wasted.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**Last night, 8:00pm**_

_Kyoya was busy studying charts and figures in the privacy of his office when suddenly Tamaki barged into his office._

_"Kyoya!" he shouted, "I have a new place I want to go to!"_

_His secretary, Daisuke Yagami, was right behind him. "I-I'm sorry, Master Kyoya. I tried to stop him but-" He said but Kyoya only lifted his hand. "Go back to your work." he ordered calmly._

_"Hai! Please excuse me." Daisuke bowed then closed the door quietly behind him._

_"Tamaki, could you bother me another time?" Kyoya said, pushing his glasses at the bridge of his nose. "I'm busy at the moment."_

_"Look at this pamphlet!" Tamaki said eagerly, shoving the pamphlet to his face. "It's about Paradise Mansion, the premiere haven for rich gentlemen!"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you…" He shoved the pamphlet out of his face. "I have no interest in brothels."_

_"But Kyoya this place is different!" Tamaki said passionately, "Everyone in our circle is raving about it. I even met the headmistress, Madam Ranka. She's very beautiful and I believe there are other beautiful women like her in that mansion!"_

_"Still not interested." Kyoya repeated then turned his attention back to the documents in hand._

_"Please come with me, Kyoya. You're my last hope!" he pleaded. "The others have already turned down my invitation."_

_"Good for them." Kyoya said noncommittally._

_"Kyoya don't be like this!" Tamaki said, slamming his hands on Kyoya's desk. "Come with me or else I'll-I'll tell everyone about your plan to fire some of your employees!" he threatened._

_"You'll be doing me a favor."_

_"What if I tell Mr. Suzu to back out as your major medical equipment supplier?" he tried again._

_"Go ahead. I never liked dealing with him anyway." Kyoya responded, his face an impassive mask._

_Tamaki gritted his teeth, losing his patience. "Then I'll be your major stockholder and take over your company!" he declared, pointing his index finger at Kyoya._

_"I'd love to see you try." Kyoya smirked, finally looking at him, "You have to do better than that to blackmail me, Tamaki." He said._

_"Tch." Tamaki put down his hand, deciding to pull out his final ace. "But that's not all I know, Kyoya." he said, then he leaned closer to Kyoya so only he can hear, "What if I also expose your plan to take over that company in Spain?"_

_Kyoya became unusually quiet. It was a top secret project he'd been working on that will greatly benefit his company. He meticulously hid all traces of ever tracking that company. And to think this idiot knows about it, he thought acidly._

_Tamaki grinned, he knew by some sixth sense that he hit the mark. "The poor little things, they don't know that they'll be devoured without them even knowing." he shook his head dramatically._

_"How did you know about it?" Kyoya asked curiously._

_Tamaki sighed. "Look. I may be an idiot at times-"_

_"Always, Tamaki." Kyoya corrected._

_"Fine. But I still know a lot of things about you." He smiled triumphantly._

_This threat of his is nothing. It's futile, actually, Kyoya thought. But if the target becomes aware of his purpose, it'll cause problems. He can fix it but it will cause more delay. He planned for the takeover to be quick and easy. He can't afford risks especially at the crucial stage of the plan. He gritted his teeth._

_"I hate you, Tamaki Suoh." He said darkly._

_Tamaki laughed wholeheartedly. "I know." He said then he handed him the pamphlet, "Take care of our application, okay?"_

_"It says here: Go in person for the medical exam." Kyoya said._

_"I can't. I'm busy these days." Tamaki said, walking towards the door._

_"And you think I'm not?"_

_Tamaki looked over his shoulder. "You're a doctor, you have my medical records, I'm sure you can handle it." he grinned, opening the door. "I expect to get our membership cards soon, okay? Ja!" he waved goodbye and left the room._

_Kyoya sat down, all the while cursing his luck for having such a troublesome, idiotic and selfish best friend._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

His gaze wondered around the room and saw the huge bed on the side. He glanced at his watch, its fifteen minutes before 6am. Decision made, he stood up, removed his white coat and hung it on the couch. The allure of the bed is too tempting for his tired body. He took off his glasses and placed it on the desk. Then he walked over to the bed, loosening his tie along the way.

* * *

Before long, Haruhi slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep. Or nearly dreamless. At some time during the night, she had one of those dreams, the kind she never told anyone about. A dream where a tall, dark haired man will come visit her in her bedroom. And it's none other than her faceless, phantom lover.

As always happened in her dreams, the man did not speak. Soundlessly, he removes his tie and lies underneath the covers beside her. At first, he slept on the right side with his back to Haruhi, but after a time he turns and slips his arms around her waist, pulling her against his hard body. These sort of dreams proceeded in the same fashion every time, with only slight differences. So Haruhi kept her eyes tightly shut, unashamedly giving herself up to the pleasurable sensation of being held close in a man's arms- even if the man was merely a figment of her imagination.

She had always dreamed to be held gently like this. Never in her whole life had she captured any male attention, so this fantasy of hers is what comforts her, keeps her in touch with her femininity. Slowly, her hands started to explore his chest, feeling the hard planes with her fingers. Her hands snaked through his wide shoulders and entwined beneath his neck. Even in her dreams she had never met anyone who looked so wonderfully formed.

Boldly, she pulled his head down and gently their lips touched. Usually, she gives him a good night kiss then she snuggles into his chest and her dream ends there. But this time is different. After she drew back, her phantom lover quickly captured her lips again, in a more passionate kiss. It's something that never happened before. It felt too real and she found herself responding. But when his tongue delved into her mouth she knew, this wasn't a dream anymore. Her eyes opened and to her horror, a real man is indeed kissing her.

* * *

Kyoya had been asleep for an hour or so when he turned onto his left side and slid toward the middle of the bed. When he was about to turn back to his right, he felt an unexpected source of warmth coming from the far side of the bed. Still more asleep than awake, he followed his instincts and slid closer to it. To his delight, it was human- a female in particular. He smiled, _"Who could be so brave enough to climb into my bed?"_

His slipped his arm around her slender waist. Whoever she was, she was an inviting armful and he didn't mind sharing the bed with her- as long as she didn't expect anything more from him. He pulled the woman against him, molding her pliant body to his hard form. She succumbed to him willingly, allowing herself to be gathered close. He was on his way drifting back to sleep when he felt her hands explore his chest. Then she pulled his head down and gave him a chaste kiss. _"Tease."_ He thought, as she drew away. But Kyoya quickly leaned closer and kissed her again, deciding to play the game she started. Suddenly, the female stiffened in his arms. He opened his eyes and then their eyes met.

* * *

In her shock, Haruhi wrenched away from his embrace. She got off the bed, covering her lips with the back of her hand._"Who is this man?" _She thought wildly. _"My first kiss…"_ she got teary eyed a bit.

"How dare you kiss me like that?" she said angrily.

The man simply looked at her. "You started it. I simply took what you offered." He said, running his hand through his hair in a carefree motion. He took in his surroundings. He wasn't in his bedroom, but in the office of Dr. Umeda, he realized. Silently, he walked over to the couch to retrieve his coat.

"_He's right."_ Haruhi thought, covering her face in shame as she remembered. _"How can I mistake it for a dream in the first place?"_ she mentally kicked herself. As he stood up and went to the couch, Haruhi used the chance to take a good look at him. He's tall and has a lean, muscular body. Judging from their eye contact earlier, he has sharp, steel grey eyes and his hair is black. For a moment, he resembles the phantom lover in her dreams. She dismissed the thought.

* * *

Daylight spread to every corner of the room. Kyoya looked at his watch, it's already 7am. He fixed his tie and put on his white coat. _"I have no time for this."_ He thought. _"Where is that doctor anyway?"_

"Uhm, excuse me." Haruhi said, standing in front of him. "Could it be that you're the doctor?" she asked, as he turned to look at her.

"You can say that." He said, leaning against the desk.

At his words, Haruhi blushed. _"Great. I molested a doctor."_ She thought sarcastically. "I-I'm sorry about my behavior earlier." she said, apologetically.

He can't see her face clearly but Kyoya still took a quick appraisal of the female before him. She's 5'1" in height, has a fair complexion, her brown hair looked slightly disheveled and she has big brown eyes- that almost looked golden brown against the light of day. He can guess her vital statistics thanks to the way they held previously. He grinned inwardly. And he knows for a fact she's naked underneath that gown.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, businesslike.

"I'm here for the check up. I'm Haruhi, your 7:00 appointment." She answered calmly.

"I see." He turned to search for his glasses. He remembered putting it on the desk somewhere.

"Wait!" she said, "Uhm, before we start, can I ask you something?"

"Go on." He said, straightening up.

She took a deep breath. "Can you teach me about sex?" she blurted out quickly.

Before he could comment, she rushed on to explain. "I-I'm new here and I don't know that much about it so-" she faced him squarely, "Can you please teach me?" she bowed, her face flushed.

"You don't know?" he asked.

Haruhi looked up and caught his teasing gaze. "By the way you touched me, it seems like you know the basics." He smirked.

She blushed even more but firmly kept her mouth shut. Even if he is doctor she wouldn't dare admit to having fantasies about a phantom lover. No way.

He walked closer to her, "So how shall I teach you?" he drawled.

"Eh?"

With one swift movement, he swept her into his arms and held her chin. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Would you like hands on experience? Or a lecture?" he said, a faint smile on his lips.

"A lecture!" she answered automatically.

"Heh~ that's no fun." He smirked.

"_What's with this doctor?"_ she thought frantically, as he slowly lowered his head.

"My~ How naughty." Someone said from the doorway.

They both turned towards the source of the voice. There stood another man in a white coat. He has long, ponytailed platinum blue hair and orange eyes. "This is my office, not a theme room, you know." He said, removing the lollipop in his mouth.

Haruhi pulled away from Kyoya and this time he let her. "Y-You're wrong! We're not here to- Eh?" she stopped as his words sank in. "Your office?"

"How rude." He said, striding closer to her. "I'm Umeda-sensei, the mansion doctor. Hasn't anyone told you my name, little doll?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No. Then this person-" Haruhi pointed at Kyoya." is not a doctor?"

"I am a doctor." Kyoya confirmed. "But not of this mansion." He added.

Haruhi stared at him in disbelief. "_That means, I just asked someone unrelated to the mansion to teach me about-_" Her face burned with embarrassment. _No wonder he's acting differently!  
_She glanced at him again and saw his mocking smile. She clenched her fist. Damn, she wants to wipe that smile off his face. Better yet, she wished the ground will just melt and swallow her whole.

She turned her back on him. "U-Umeda-sensei." She said, trying to keep her voice calm. "Where is the check up room for dolls?"

"It's on the next room, dolly." He said, using his lollipop to point on his right.

"I'll be on my way then." She said mechanically.

Without looking at the stranger, she took a few steps forward then she ran out of the room fast. She turned the knob on the other room and let herself in. She leaned against the door, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. _"Why did this happen?"_ she thought.

Meanwhile, Kyoya smirked at the turn of events, finding it interesting while it lasted. He put on his glasses. "I'm here to apply for two applications, Dr. Umeda." He said, facing him.

* * *

After the check up, Haruhi went straight to the kitchen. But she didn't ask Umeda-sensei about sex. She lost the nerve to bring up that subject to him after that incident with _that_ stranger. She sat down tiredly in the wooden chair at one corner, hugging her knees.

"So how was the check up?" Fuyumi asked, walking towards her.

"Umeda-sensei said I'm healthy and ready for tonight. He even gave me a box of birth control pills and instructed me to take one everyday." She replied.

"So why the long face?" Fuyumi gently prodded.

Haruhi sighed, looking at the floor. "I'm not confident I can handle being a doll yet." She said softly.

Fuyumi studied her for a moment. "You know you're one of the lucky ones." She said, wiping her hands dry with her apron.

She looked up. "Lucky? How so?" she asked, sitting down properly.

"In the past, the initiation for dolls is to be thrown inside a room and ravaged by different men." Fuyumi said.

"Ravaged?" she gulped, "You mean… raped?"

"Yes." Fuyumi nodded. "In those days, a doll has no choice. No time to feel hesitant. But it left some girls traumatized. So when Madam Ranka became the headmistress, she abolished that rule. That's why…" She placed her hand on Haruhi's head. "You're lucky you have time to prepare yourself- both mind and body." She smiled, pointing at the places she indicated.

"I see." Haruhi said, "Thank you Fuyumi-san." She smiled. The older girl smiled in return.

Suddenly, Renge burst into the kitchen. "Haruhi~!" she called, her face glowing from sheer happiness. "Thank you sooo much~!" she squealed, grabbing Haruhi with her as she danced around the room.

"W-What for, Renge-chan?" Haruhi asked, getting into step with her, so she won't stumble.

"For letting us meet! Me and Masato-kun! Last night-oh- it was great~!" she said excitedly, lost in her memories.

Renge stopped, grabbing both of Haruhi's hands. "I'm sure he's the one! My long awaited prince!" she said positively.

"I'm happy for you, Renge-chan." Haruhi said, smiling.

"Oh! And he's coming again tonight! I can't wait~!" Renge said, squealing excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet." Another girl said.

Both girls turned to the doorway and found Mei leaning against it, her arms crossed. "Maybe it's just a one night stand like the others." She said, her expression grave.

"Mei-chan, don't be such a worrywart." Renge pouted, putting her hands on her hips. "I can take care of myself. You know that."

Mei sighed. "All right. Don't tell me I didn't warn you." She said, then she walked away.

Renge rufled her hair. "Geez. That girl really knows how to spoil my mood!" she said, frustrated.

"Renge-chan…" Haruhi said, her gaze filled with concern. "Why is Mei like that?"

Renge sighed. "She was jilted once." She said, looking away. "I don't know the whole story though. She's really secretive about it."

"Oh, I see…"

"Hmph, but no matter what happens, I'll still believe in love! Ohohoho~!" Renge laughed. "Right, Haruhi?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Hey, Fuyumi-san, do you need some help here?" Renge asked out loud.

"Yes~ Could you chop those vegetables for me?" Fuyumi answered.

"Sure thing! Let's get to work!" Renge winked.

"Hai!"

* * *

That night, Haruhi was sitting in front of the dressing table, looking wordlessly at her reflection. Mei and Renge helped her prepare for the night- her first night. She received a note earlier that her presence is requested in the Arabian Theme Room later that night. The sound of the second chime filled the air.

"Wait here, Haruhi. Someone will escort you there." Renge said.

"Don't look so tense!" Mei joked, pinching her cheek. "Relax. So it won't hurt so much, ok?" she advised, giving her back a pat.

Then there came a knock on the door. Haruhi stood up as Renge went to answer the door. Haruhi was wearing a long white cloak over her dress to shield her from the cold. The dress she have on underneath is made of light chiffon material. She took the edge of the blue veil and tucks it behind her ear to cover half her face.

Just then, in the mirror's reflection, she saw Nekozawa standing by the doorway. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Haruhi faced him. "Hai." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Kyoya just arrived inside the mansion. Tamaki was wearing an elegantly tailored white tuxedo while Kyoya wore pin-striped gray suit. Both exuded an aura of wealth and authority. So at the sight of them, dolls surrounded them welcomingly, eager to answer to their pleasure. Soon, they were escorted royally to a couch near the staircase.

Tamaki easily entertained the dolls before him. He listens attentively to what they have to say and kept dropping flattery here and there. Kyoya, on the other hand, sat with his arms crossed, unwilling to be a host. Every time a doll would attempt to converse with him, he'll scowl at her, scaring her away.

"Kyoya, don't be so cold." Tamaki scolded, "Isn't that right?" he looked at the dolls in his arms. They nodded in agreement.

Kyoya glared at him. "You only said accompany you, not engage in any other activity." He said.

"That's boring." Tamaki pouted. "Miss!" he called to a lady dressed in a black waitress outfit. "Could you get me 2 glasses of red wine please? Give me the best one you got." He winked.

"Hai."

Once she returned, Tamaki took one glass off the tray. "Have some wine." He said, as the girl offered Kyoya the other glass.

Kyoya didn't move.

Tamaki sighed. "Drinking wine is better than doing nothing." He said.

Half-heartedly, Kyoya gave in and took the glass. "Cheers!" Tamaki said, raising his glass. Kyoya raised his glass a bit, too. And together they drank the wine.

Kyoya recognized what wine it is immediately, its Citroen 1975. He cradled the wine glass in his hand. "How can this be their best wine?" he thought critically.

Suddenly, his vision blurred for a second. His brows furrowed in confusion. "What-?"

He slumped against the arm rest, dropping the wine glass on the floor, as a strange wave of weakness overwhelmed him. As the wine spread on the marble floor, like a pool of blood, realization hit him. The wine is drugged and Tamaki did it. He looked at Tamaki's direction and found him watching him with a cocky smile on his face.

"Tamaki, what did you-?" he muttered.

"Calm down, Kyoya. I just want you to enjoy Christmas Eve, that's all." Tamaki said, gulping the last of his wine. "As a gift, I specifically asked her to give you a special treat." He chuckled mischievously.

"When I get my strength back… I'll make you suffer… big time." Kyoya mumbled, trying to keep himself from passing out.

Tamaki laughed. "I'm used to it. So why worry?" he said. Once Kyoya lost consciousness, he snapped his fingers and two men quickly came to his side, "Take him to the room I ordered."

"Hai. Suoh-sama." They answered then they carried Kyoya away from the parlor.

* * *

Nekozawa escorted her silently. The corridors were lit dimly by gold candelabrums attached on the walls, while large oak doors lined both sides. There was no number carved on them though, just different figures like a flower, a musical note, a vase... Then they stopped in front of a door with a pillow carved on it. Or is it a carpet?

"This is the Arabian Style Theme Room." Nekozawa said simply. "Wait inside. Your first customer will arrive shortly."

At her nod, he opened the door for her. Momentarily, she was blinded by light but when her vision adjusted, she marveled at the sight of the beautiful room. As she stepped inside, Nekozawa looked at her for a moment. He's assigned to escort virgins into their first night. He didn't like it because every time he feels like he's escorting innocent ladies to the guillotine. But he can't complain about it because it's his job. He can only hope that after the first time, they will still have the will to live on. "Good luck, Haruhi." He muttered under his breath then he closed the door quietly.

A handsome turkey carpet covered most of the marble floor and in the center of the carpet, was an enormous tester bed she had ever seen. The bed boasted multi-colored draperies and thick, elaborately carved ebony posts. Large cream and gold throw pillows adorned the top, while smaller throw pillows were at the foot of the bed. There are bedside tables on each side of the bed and they cleverly looked like jewelry boxes with its vibrant colors and design.

Then there's another door on her right, which she suspects leads to its own bathroom and dressing room.

She decided to sit in the elegant lounge chair in front of the bed. She noticed, on each side stood a gold pole- each standing three feet away from the chair. What the poles are for, she wouldn't know.

Haruhi took out a small book entitled "Kama Sutra" from her coat pocket. It was given to her by Renge earlier but she was busy with the household chores so she didn't have the chance to read it thoroughly. But in the middle of reading, her mind began to wonder what her friends in the orphanage are doing at that moment. It's Christmas Eve, after all. She smiled wistfully as the memory of their last party together crossed her mind.

Her train of thought was rudely interrupted when the door was roughly opened and two guys carrying an unconscious man entered the room. At first, Haruhi was apprehensive because she didn't expect to see three men.

After the unconscious man was laid face down on the bed, one of the guys approached her. He handed her a card. "Both of you will stay in this room for two days, as instructed by the Master. Use the telephone for other request. The menu is there as well."

Without waiting for an answer, the two men stormed out of the room then she heard them lock the door.

Then her gaze wandered to the guy lying on the bed, unconscious. He has black hair and is wearing glasses. Out of concern, she went to check his pulse. It's strong. His breathing is normal, too. His breath just smelled of alcohol.

Haruhi sat at the edge of the bed. "So this guy will be my-" she gulped.

Suddenly, she had a crazy idea. Carefully, she took off his neck tie and tied his hands behind his back. The thought of delaying her fate for a while longer raced through her mind. This is a cowardly thing to do to someone who's unconscious but she didn't care. The moment he wakes up, there's no telling what he might do to her. She needs a little more time, that's all.

A feeling of relief washed over her like a balm. At least, she felt a little safe.

She went back to the couch to continue her reading.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kyoya slowly regained consciousness. He groaned. At first he wondered where he is. His brows furrowed; the room looked unfamiliar to him. Then he remembered Tamaki. His senses became instantly alert as the memories flooded in.

He tried to raise himself up but he realized his hands were bound. "What the hell is this?" he growled. "That idiot…"

"Actually…" Haruhi said hesitantly. "I'm the one who tied you up."

At the sound of a female voice, he stopped. "So you're a girl into B&D huh?" he asked, struggling against the tie.

"B&D? What's that?" she asked.

"Bondage and Discipline."

"Bondage and- WHAT! No!" she denied, stepping into his line of vision. "I didn't tie you up for that! This is just a safety precaution."

A girl wearing a white overall stood there defiantly. If it weren't for the veil, he could guess she's blushing. He slipped his feet on the edge of the bed and hoisted himself to sit up.

"Safety precaution?" he chuckled at the ridiculousness of her reason. "What am I some sort of rapist?"

"Well, what am I supposed to think? This is a brothel house after all." She countered.

"I see." He said, "So you only looked at me once and thought I'm a rapist. That's nice. Thank you for your honesty." He said, sarcastically.

"Hmph. If you'll excuse me I have some reading to do." She marched back to the couch.

He followed her with his eyes. With his glasses on, he saw what kind of book she's reading. "Kama Sutra?" he grinned. "That's a naughty thing for a girl like you to read."

Haruhi glared at him. "I want to be at least mentally prepared for it. Is that wrong?" she lifted her chin defiantly, daring him to disagree. There's something about him that rubs her the wrong way. She couldn't point out what.

Kyoya studied her for a second. "You're new to this, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah. So?" she said, trying to appear flippant.

"_So this is what 'special treat' meant."_ He thought impatiently. _"I'll get him for this."_

His evil thoughts on having Tamaki pay dearly for tricking him was interrupted by a low grumble. "What's that sound?" he asked.

"I don't know." Haruhi answered, burying her face behind the book.

It grumbled again, but this time more loudly than the first. Haruhi bristled uncomfortably, she dared look at the guy from the brim of her book then she found him grinning at her.

"It's you, isn't it?" he teased.

Haruhi blushed. "D-Don't laugh!" she warned, embarrassed.

Kyoya chuckled. "So you came here with an empty stomach. That's not wise." He said.

"I-I've been too nervous to even think of eating." Haruhi explained.

"Untie me." He ordered.

"No."

"I'll treat you to dinner." He said with a smile.

Haruhi wanted to just ignore him but her body wouldn't let her. Her stomach grumbled again, as if saying "Feed me!" in a very loud voice. She sighed.

"Fine." She said, walking towards him. "But promise me you won't do anything else."

Kyoya smirked. "Not unless you ask me to." He said.

When he was free, he massaged his wrists. "So where's the menu?" he asked.

"It's over there, by the telephone." Haruhi said, pointing at the bedside table on his left side.

"Choose anything from the menu." He said, giving it to her.

"Anything?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Yes." He said.

"Then… I'd like some Ootoro please." She said, remembering that Fuyumi was making sushi platters earlier.

"That's all?" He lifted his brow.

Haruhi nodded.

"You're a girl with simple tastes." Kyoya remarked, lifting the receiver.

"Sorry for being simple." Haruhi said hotly, as she handed him back the menu. "But to me eating Ootoro is already a luxury."

* * *

Once the food arrived and served, Haruhi looked at the feast before her with bright eyes. She inhaled appreciatively as the scent of Ootoro filled her nostrils. Her mouth watered hungrily.

"Most women's eyes light up when they see gold, not because of food." Kyoya said, as he pours some champagne into their glasses.

"Then, I'm not most women." She said, haughtily. "C-Can we eat now?" she asked anxiously.

Kyoya laughed lightly. "You go ahead." He said, raising the glass to his lips.

Haruhi let down her hood then her hand reached up to remove her veil so she could eat as well. After pulling the clip free, she let the silk fall to her right shoulder then she took one Ootoro into her hand. "Itadakimasu!" she said, before biting into it eagerly.

The instant she removed her veil, Kyoya almost choked on his drink as he recognized her. No wonder her voice sounded familiar, it's the girl he met in the clinic earlier. And if his memory serves him right, her name is Haruhi, the new doll of the mansion. He observed her from the rim of his wine glass. But it appears she doesn't recognize him yet. He smiled as he planned out his next course of action.

After the meal, Haruhi leaned against the bed contentedly. "Ootoro is still the best." She said to herself.

Kyoya walked towards the couch to pick up the book on top. "So tell me, what have you learned so far in this book?" he asked, flipping the pages.

"Well…" she sat up, cross legged on the floor. "Sex is basically about penetration. There are different types depending on the point of entry."

"That's an interesting way to define it." He praised, closing the book shut.

Haruhi stiffened. _Wait. Why am I talking about sex with him?_

"You know, I think fate wants me to teach you about sex." He said, as he sat on the lounge chair.

"Fate?" Haruhi stared at him dumbfounded. "What does fate got to do with it?"

Kyoya smirked. "Fate made our paths cross again, _Haruhi_." He said, emphasizing her name.

"Eh?" Haruhi blinked. "H-How did you know my name?"

At her question, Kyoya quietly removed his glasses and faced her. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Y-You're the guy in the clinic!" she gasped.

"Took you long enough." He grinned, lying sideways on the couch. "I'm Kyoya Ohtori, by the way." He said, propping his cheek on his fist.

_What's with this turn of events?_ She wondered silently. Could it be that fate is playing tricks on her?

"You don't have to teach me. I-I can manage on my own." Haruhi said bravely.

"Really?" he looked at her skeptically. Haruhi avoided his gaze. "Come over here then and have sex with me."

"Eh?"

"What? I am your customer after all." He reasoned. "Come." He said, beckoning her with his extended hand.

Haruhi couldn't move. She was nervous; she didn't know what to do. In her mind, she knows he's right. She needs someone to teach her but she's having a hard time admitting it to him and to herself. She clenched her fists tightly.

Kyoya put his hand down. "Even if you don't have sex with me, you'll still end up doing it with another guy." he said, his face serious. "You can't prolong it like you did with me. There aren't many men patient enough to deal with a virgin gently."

Haruhi gulped at his last words as she remembered the story Fuyumi said previously.

She looked at him as he lay there, watching her silently. Though she untied him, he just ordered dinner like he promised. And instead of forcing her to have sex with him, he's asking her to let him teach her slowly about sex. He may be frank, sarcastic and a bit of a tease but his words made perfect sense. She closed her eyes, deciding to trust him a little.

"Okay, what do I have to do first?" she asked, looking at him squarely.

Kyoya smirked. "First step: Take off that coat." He said, pointing at her attire.

"Eh? No!" Haruhi said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Remove that coat on your volition or I'll take it off myself." He smiled. "I don't mind."

Haruhi blushed. "O-Okay. I get it." she said, as she nervously stood up.

She untied the white bow in front then she let the coat fall off her shoulders and lay into a crumpled mess into the carpeted floor. Kyoya caught his breath as he surveyed her appearance from head to toe. A blue headpiece tied her hair to a high ponytail, the ends are neatly curled. A decorative chain adorned her hair, letting a crystal teardrop jewel rest on her forehead. She wore a turquoise blue bodice that only reaches below her breasts, leaving her stomach bare. The straps are made of a matching shade of chiffon fabric and embroidered curvy gold lines and a huge round crystal pendant decorated the hem.

She wore a matching coin-trimmed balloon pantaloons with a sparkling skirt overlay. Gold bangles were on her upper arms and around her neck, a beautiful blue jeweled Arabian necklace lay.

He couldn't believe his eyes. The Haruhi before him looked exotic and enchanting, worthy to be called an eastern princess by her own right. And the room they're in became her private palace. He cleared his throat. "That's much better." He said, looking into her wary brown eyes. "You look beautiful." He said, softly.

Haruhi blushed prettily at his unexpected compliment. "T-Thank you." She murmured shyly. No one had ever told her she's beautiful-cute yes, but not beautiful. "So- uhm, what's the next step?" she asked.

Kyoya smiled. He had seen other women disrobe completely in front of him but in those few seconds he was already halfway undressing her inside his mind. He stood up and walked over to the bed, removing his coat in the process.

"Next is… I want you to tie me up again." He faced her, holding his neck tie in his hand.

"Eh? What for?"

But instead of answering, Kyoya turned his back on her and crossed his wrists behind him.

After Haruhi tied his hands, Kyoya climb over the bed and leaned comfortably against the throw pillows. "Come sit beside me." He instructed.

Haruhi hesitated. "I'm tied up, so you don't have to worry about me attacking you." He reassured.

With that, Haruhi climbed into the bed with him. Once she's seated, Kyoya said, "Now, the second step is: Touch."

"Eh? Touch?" Haruhi squeaked. "You mean- you want me to-"

"Yes." Kyoya nodded. "I want you to touch me to familiarize yourself with the male body." He explained.

Gathering her courage, Haruhi inched closer to him. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, blushing.

He smirked. "If you want to get rid of that virginity problem now you can just untie me…" He said teasingly.

"N-No thanks!" she said, flustered. "Touching you is fine!"

Kyoya chuckled lightly. "Suit yourself." He said. In such a short time, he had seen different emotions play on her face. And he found himself enjoying the sight of it especially when she's embarrassed. Even though they just met, he noticed how his words can affect her so much. Now he found himself wondering what other emotions she will show him once he starts touching her and that thought strangely excited him.

Haruhi reached out and gently cupped the sides of his face. It felt warm and smooth to her touch. She brushed her thumb against his cheek. Her own body felt unnaturally warm.

"That wasn't so bad right?" he said, gently.

Haruhi nodded, not quite trusting her voice. This is a new experience for her; she never had the chance to touch a man's face, not even in her dreams. She found herself unashamedly liking every minute of it.

Her hands traveled up, tangling into his mop of black hair. It felt as silky as silk. She caught a whiff of his shampoo- minty like eucalyptus. She traced the line of his jaw and captured his determined chin. _No doubt he can have his way all the time_, she thought.

Then she slid her palm downward to the strong column of his throat. When he swallowed, his Adam's apple eased up and down against her palm. It was nothing she had felt before causing a tingling sensation inside her midsection. She suddenly had the strange desire to explore lower then she encountered his shirt collar, she hesitated.

"You can undress me if you like." He whispered, as if reading her mind.

With his permission, she unbuttoned his shirt one by one, until his chest was exposed. She sucked in her breath. Slowly, her hands splayed across his chest, playing out her fantasy in real life. Her hands brushed against his nipples, his torso… she even felt the rapid beat of his heart, matching her own.

"Tell me what you think." He said breathlessly, curious to know the thoughts inside her mind.

"Your chest… it's as smooth as a little boy's chest, only leaner and harder." She said.

"Why are you comparing my body with a child?" He asked, amused.

Haruhi blushed. "What?" she avoided his gaze. "Well, the only male bodies I saw are of the little boys I'm in charge with."

When he continued to grin at her, "Where am I supposed to compare it then? Inanimate objects? Then your chest feels like a solid wall." she babbled, unnerved by his stare.

He laughed. "I'd rather take the child comparison." He said.

His laughter made her glance at him. At close range, she came to appreciate his looks. With his glasses on, he appeared cold and authoritative. But without them, he looked dangerously sexy- especially when he smirks. And his eyes held a glitter of amusement that fascinates her so.

Unmindfully, her fingertip traveled down his nose then across his slightly red lips. She saw them move but heard nothing of what he said.

"Huh? What did you say?" she asked.

"I said, let's go to the next step."

"Okay." She answered dazedly.

"The third step is: Kiss."

"Kiss?" she tensed, withdrawing her hand.

"Don't be shy. We have done it before." He said, eyeing her knowingly.

Haruhi blushed. "B-But this is different!"

"A kiss is a kiss." He countered.

"All right." Haruhi leaned closer to him, pausing when her lips were just a whisper away. "But Kyoya…I don't know how to…" she said. Kyoya gently kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine." He said.

Inflamed by the faith she saw in his grey eyes, she moved that final inch and touched her lips with his. The contact was tentative at best, but instantly a spark within her ignited. Instinctively, she leaned even closer, her hands cupping his face. No amount of reading had prepared her to the heat that had raced through her and grew even hotter, with each brush of his lips. She never thought a man's lips could feel so soft and warm.

Kyoya drew back a little. "Open them, Haruhi." her whispered against her lips. She did so and Kyoya deepened the kiss, delving his tongue into her, making her moan. Her arms entwined behind his neck, allowing her soft breasts to find home against his hard chest. She responded with an enthusiasm that took him by surprise.

His body became aroused with longing. It felt so good to feel her drawing to him so eagerly. The word _virgin_ flashed into his mind. For a moment, the male animal in him reveled at the thought of being the first man to possess her entirely. Just the thought of it, made him grow hard. However, an untutored girl like her will bulk if he gave in to his lust. Seduction requires finesse. He'll take his own sweet time to initiate her to the joys of passion between a man and a woman.

They slightly broke apart for breath and Kyoya seized the moment to let his lips wander to kiss her eyelids then her cheek. "Untie me." He whispered in her ear huskily.

Haruhi opened her eyes. "N-Not yet." She said, struggling to gain a piece of her sanity. The heady taste of his kiss still lingered.

"I'll only touch you." Kyoya said, pulling back a bit. "Trust me." He added, looking deeply into her eyes.

That did the trick. The moment their eyes met, Haruhi couldn't resist its seductive pull... It's silent command to leave everything in his hands. Soon, her hands reached behind him, to untie the knot that restricts him. Once free, his left hand went to the middle of her back, pulling her against him. Then he used his other hand to take off her headpiece easily.

He watched as the brown tresses tumbled about her shoulders. He ran his hand through her hair gently, inhaling its floral scent. "Do you always wear your hair up when you're in public?" he asked, removing the clasp of her necklace.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly.

"Good. Keep it that way."

Dropping the necklace at the side of the bed, he kissed her hair, then he tilted her chin up to capture her lips for another heated kiss.

Haruhi closed her eyes, clutching the ends of his shirt. She knows she had to stop but she didn't want to. Her body yearned for the ecstasy to continue forever.

Kyoya laid her down gently on the bed. The moment she saw him looming over her, her hands involuntarily went to his chest to push him back. "K-Kyoya-" she eyed him, excitement warred with fear.

But Kyoya simply captured one of her trembling hands. "Relax." He said, placing her palm at the side of his face. "I won't take you just yet." He kissed her palm, holding her gaze.

Under his sultry stare, she found herself nodding weakly. And so, Kyoya proceeded to kiss his way up her arm, then her slender neck. She shivered with delight, her breath coming in shallow gasps.

He leaned over her, touching the side of her face. She met his caress eagerly then stared at him with wide unblinking eyes. In their depths, Kyoya saw complete trust for a stranger like him. It almost stopped him from going any further. Well, almost. "Kyoya?" she rasped, noticing his silence. The look on her face undid his resolve. She wanted him and damn, he wanted nothing more but to take her right there and then.

His hand slid beneath the fabric of her top, cupping her left breast. Haruhi shivered at his touch. As his hand massaged her breasts in turn, he continued kissing her. With each thrust of his tongue, his hand will pinch one nipple, making her gasp. When kneading them was not enough, he pulled the top over her head. But he stopped removing it midway, trapping her arms above her head. As she lay there half naked, he dropped his head and let his lips move down her neck, painting a wet, rosy trail all the way to the cleft between her breasts. Violent shivers shook her body as he surrounded her nipple with his mouth. Sucking. Licking. She tasted delicious.

He began to stroke her belly, her waist, her buttocks, slowly. He touched her possessively as though it's his right to do so.

"The last step is penetration." He said, slipping his hand inside her pants, into her lace panties. "And we would be joined here." His fingers probed into her sex, a place no man had ever touched her before. She bucked against him. "Kyoya-" she whimpered, fighting against her top that's binding her.

Kyoya smiled, removing his hand. "Not yet, Haruhi." He whispered, nudging her thighs apart with his knee. "For now, I'll do this."

With one swift maneuver he was on top of her, rubbing his crotch against hers. She groaned, arching against him. Even through the fabric of her pants, she felt his manhood- its hardness and length.

"This is what it's going to be like when we're one, Haruhi." He whispered hoarsely, a thin film of sweat covering his forehead. He rubbed against her, bringing her to the brink of climax until finally she cried out, her voice echoing in the stillness of the room. He heard the note of shock in her voice and the look of utter shock in her face.

"And that is what you call orgasm." He said, kissing her lips. "It felt good, right?"

Haruhi looked at him dazedly, breathing heavily. _Good? It felt more than that._ She wanted to shout. But still, she felt unsatisfied. His manhood was still pressed against her and she felt an overwhelming need to feel it more closely. And she's sure he felt the same way, for his eyes looked almost black now, darkened by desire.

"Kyoya…" she called, holding the side of his face. "Teach me more about sex. Make love to me completely."

He touched her hand. "I won't unless you beg me to." He said, kissing her palm.

Haruhi shivered. "Please, Kyoya." She said, shamelessly.

Kyoya smirked. "You give in too easily." He drawled. "But once I do there's no turning back. Are you sure?" he asked her, his hand poised to remove her pants.

"Yes." Came her breathless answer.

"Then prepare yourself." He slipped her pants off effortlessly. "I won't let you sleep tonight." He grinned, unbuckling his belt and unzipped his pants.

Haruhi only smiled and welcomed him into her arms. To give herself to a stranger is insane, her rational mind shouted at her. But she wasn't rational when she accepted the job as a doll. Since then, she hadn't been behaving her rational self so why should she start now?

In the next few moments, Kyoya filled her senses completely. Her body moved on its own accord, matching his thrusts with equal strength. There is no pain, only mind numbing pleasure as they spiraled upwards and became lost in the world of sensations.

* * *

_The innocent Haruhi is no more_

_Her job as a doll awaits._

_But there are no regrets_

_For now her phantom lover_

_Now has a face._

* * *

**A/N**_: _And here's the smut you've all been waiting for. LOL. 8D

Gosh, I really struggled to come up with this long chapter. I almost ran out of words for the love scene!

It's too hot to imagine that I had a hard time finding the words to describe it. LOL. XD

Anyway, I love the poem like ending. Coz it uh- rhymes! Fufufu~ 8D

So how what do you think of this chapter? Feel free to squeal like a fan girl. 8D

Believe me, I have done it a lot of times while typing this up. =P

And thanks for all your support! As I posted this, there's already a hundred reviews! Whoa. I can't believe I'll get that much for my story. Thank you so much! :D

So yeah, keep the reviews coming. LOL. 8D /shot

Laters~


	7. Chapter 6: A Touch of Innocence

**~Chapter Six~**

**A Touch of Innocence**

* * *

After a final brush of blush to her cheek, Haruhi glanced at her reflection thoughtfully. In her opinion, the Haruhi before her now is different. Sometimes she wonders whether her mind is still sane or not. She never expected to be adapting as a doll so easily. It's as if her doubts and fears in the past are unnecessary.

Two months had passed since her first night as a doll. And as promised, Mei and Renge took care of her and taught her a lot of things like basic makeup application, hairstyling, skin care, fashion- things girls her age usually fuss about. She doesn't have interest in transforming herself to please other people. But as a doll, first impression is very important. Hence, Haruhi took an effort to be concerned about her appearance. Even just a little bit.

Haruhi took out a blue velvet box from her bedside drawer and opened it. Inside it nestled a beautiful diamond teardrop necklace, a gift from Kyoya before he left. Back then, she was reluctant to accept it, but Kyoya insisted because he said she had given him a very precious gift. She put on the necklace and touched the stone gently. It's the first expensive gift she had ever received and it would be a waste to just hide it in her drawer.

She stood up as she heard the second chime. _"It's time."_ She thought then draped a cream chiffon scarf about her shoulders that matches her pink tube dress and went out of the room.

* * *

"Irasshaimase!" they greeted in chorus as a wave of gentlemen stormed the Central Parlor.

Haruhi stood behind one of the couches and greeted the men who pass by her. Even with her efforts, men who choose her as their doll for the night are quite rare. And even if there is one, he isn't as satisfying as her first. Sometimes, she'll find herself replaying that glorious night in her mind- just so she can get in the mood with her customer. Imagination really is a powerful thing and it comes very handy.

When dawn comes and she's still not designated by anyone, she will take the initiative to help around especially in the designation booth. She will escort customers on the available seats and at times to the theme rooms itself. And every morning, she will do the chores assigned to her for the day and drop by the kitchen to cook with Fuyumi. That's basically how she spends her time. Her chores keep her busy to the point that she can't feel anything but tiredness at the end of the day.

However, she can't shake the feeling that her days are getting monotonous. True, that while doing chores she can remember her days in the orphanage. But does she always have to look back in the past just to feel motivated in the present? It's strange, it's like something is amiss but she can't pinpoint what.

* * *

One night, there is an old man who came into the parlor. The man's once dark hair silvered beautifully, his face has wrinkles between his brows. He is wearing navy trousers and a gray jacket over his coffee colored shirt. Though he is old, his strides are strong and sure, guided by the wooden cane in his right hand. But even though he is a customer, no doll dared to go near him after he was seated.

Confused, Haruhi asked Mei about it. There she found out that his name is Alfred Osaka. He's a rich old man known for his rudeness. The dolls find his fault-finding attitude to be irritating. He's also the only person that doesn't recognize Éclair as the queen of the mansion. That's why dolls ignore him as much as possible.

But even though he's like that, they can't force him to leave because he is a very valuable customer. Whoever the assigned waitress is, she just gives him his favorite bottle of champagne and let him rattle on.

Haruhi pursed her lips in thought. "I wonder why he keeps coming back." She commented.

"Beats me." Mei shrugged. "If you don't want to be criticized, avoid him too, Haruhi."

Just then, Hinako, the assigned waitress, passed by. She's carrying a bucket with a bottle of champagne in her arms. "Ah, Hinako-chan!" Haruhi called.

Hinako turned to her. "Yes?"

"Is that champagne for Osaka-san?" Haruhi asked.

Hinako nodded. "It's his usual order. Why?"

"May I take it to him?"

Hinako blinked. "Eh? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Haruhi smiled and took the bucket off her grasp.

Hinako smiled. "All right. I'll leave it to you then." she curtsied then she walked away.

"Oi, Haruhi! Didn't you hear what I just said?" Mei said, placing a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"I did. I'm just… curious." Haruhi said.

Mei sighed. "If it's too much, run away, okay?"

"Hai."

* * *

Curious glances darted her way, from customers and dolls alike, as she made her way towards Mr. Osaka's couch. Their knowing smiles and snickers made her uneasy, it's as if they're expecting that something bad will befall on her and they'll watch it in merriment. Haruhi sighed. She knew she might regret this but still she pressed on. Besides, treating a customer like an outcast is something she can't ignore. She believes nobody wants to be avoided by people. Humans are social creatures, after all.

"Here's your champagne, Sir." Haruhi said, politely.

Mr. Osaka snorted rudely. "Well, it's about time." He said. "Quick, pour me some champagne."

"Right away." Haruhi said, placing the bucket on the center table. She reached for its neck and noticed for the first time that it's still unopened. Usually, the cork is halfway unscrewed for easy opening. But now, the silver seal is still intact.

"Why are you standing there dazed for? Open it quickly." Mr. Osaka ordered, his lips set in an impatient line.

For the first time, Haruhi felt intimidated by his gaze. "_So this is what he's like."_ She thought.

Her hands shook slightly; she hadn't opened a champagne bottle in her life. But she had to do it or else. After tearing the silver cap off the cork, she examined the wine holding it down. It didn't look complicated. She had seen the bartender in the bar do it a lot of times. She sat down on the couch, eased the bottle between her knees and braced her thumbs against the wire. Taking a deep breath, she shoved upward. The loud pop made her jump. The bottle jerked in her hands, and champagne gushed out of it, while the cork shot up to the ceiling and landed somewhere. Stifled laughter rang out but Haruhi didn't mind them, she was busy staring at the puddle spreading at her feet.

"What the hell was that?" Mr. Osaka thundered.

"I-I'm sorry!" Haruhi bowed her head. "It's my first time to-"

"Then you could have said so, you fool!" he shouted angrily. "Look! What a waste of good champagne!"

"I'm really sorry, Osaka-san."

"Dolls these days- Bah!" Mr. Osaka slumped in his chair, massaging his forehead. "Clean up the mess already!"

"Yes, sir!"

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she quickly went to fetch a mop and bucket from the closet near the parlor entrance. She ignored the glances she got, it didn't matter what they think. She screwed up, that's why it turned out like that. There's no excuse. After that, she shouldered the expense of the champagne she spilled earlier and got another bottle for Mr. Osaka. She served a glassful to him.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, taking the glass from her hand.

"I'm here to serve you, Osaka-san." Haruhi said simply.

"Serve me?" He grunted. "I have no time dealing with an incompetent and plain doll like you."

"True. I am incompetent and plain." Haruhi said, looking at him. "But I still want to serve you, to make up for my mistake earlier."

Mr. Osaka was strangely taken aback by her response. He had seen dolls get angry or hide behind a false smile when he criticizes them. But this girl didn't take offense of what he just said. Instead, she just calmly accepted it.

"Why don't you just devote yourself to chores? You are unsuitable to be a doll." He countered.

"Well, I can't because I had a deal with someone." Haruhi said simply.

"A deal? So you're here just because of that?" he snorted. "What a shallow reason. Tell me, what kind of doll do you want to be?" He asked, in a slightly guttural voice. He cast a doubtful eye at her. "Can you give pleasure that goes beyond the physical?" he challenged, pointing his cane towards her.

"Eh? What do you mean, Osaka-san?" Haruhi looked at him confusedly.

"Figure it out yourself!" He put down his cane and gulped down his champagne.

He looked at her pointedly. ""If can't answer my question, then leave me alone." He said, waving his hand dismissively. "In the old days, dolls are really intelligent. Bah, how low this place had become!" He muttered, shaking his head in frustration.

Silently, Haruhi got up, curtsied and left him there, like he instructed. Lost as to what his question really means.

* * *

The next morning, Haruhi was occupied in the kitchen, baking cakes and pastries, like she always did in the orphanage. It brought warmth of nostalgia rushing through her. But at intervals Mr. Osaka's words from last night come to her mind. Just what was he trying to make her realize? she wondered.

"Hey Haruhi. What are you still doing here?" Mei said as she peeked into the kitchen. "The second chime will ring any minute now."

"What? It's that late already?" Haruhi said, wiping her hands clean with her apron.

"Sorry, Haruhi. I lost track of the time myself." Fuyumi apologized.

"No, it's okay. Anyway, catch you later Fuyumi-san."

"Hai~ Drop by here any time." Fuyumi said.

* * *

That night, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, aka Hunny, the future successor of a famous dojo of Martial arts, came into the mansion with his father and their family's male business associates for his coming of age celebration. The whole mansion is reserved for this occasion. At first, Hunny didn't want to go but when his father mentioned that the pastries there are first class, he gave in.

His father made a great show of introducing him to everyone present and thanked them for attending the occasion of welcoming him to the world of manhood. But as soon as it's done, Hunny went straight to the pastry buffet table prepared on one side of the huge hall and eagerly tasted the treats.

There were women who tried to strike a conversation with him but nothing can lure him away from the sweets. Getting tired of the presence of ladies around him, he excused himself while carrying a plate of strawberry shortcake in his hand. It is the best cake he tasted among the bunch. He entered the door near the designation booth with the intention of finding a place to eat his cake in peace.

The corridors are dark but he liked the paintings displayed on the walls. The style is similar to those paintings displayed in the Reception Hall. There is no signature but he could guess all of it is painted by only one artist.

He turned the corner and he bumped into another entity, throwing his plate away from his grasp and crashing into pieces.

* * *

"I'm so late!" Haruhi thought as she ran along the corridor hurriedly when suddenly a boy appeared before her. Haruhi tried to stop but she ended up tripping and falling on top of the boy.

"Itai…" Haruhi muttered. When she opened her eyes, she came face to face with a young boy with big amber eyes and sandy blonde hair.

She blushed. "Ah! Gomennasai!" she immediately got off him and stood up.

The boy before her is dressed in a white long sleeved polo tucked in his black half pants and a grey buttoned up sleeveless vest. He had black knee socks on and white boots. His blue velvet ribbon was yanked off a bit because of the collision earlier. Still, he looked every inch a son of an aristocrat during the era of conservative England. For a moment, she was entranced by how cute he is. Suddenly, the boy stared silently at something on the ground beside her. Haruhi followed his gaze and saw the cracked plate and the strawberry shortcake lying on the floor.

"Ano…" she began. When she looked up, she saw his eyes starting to get teary.

"My cake…" he mumbled.

"No. No. No. Don't cry." Haruhi rushed to his side. "I'll get you another piece of cake, okay?"

He sniffled. "Hontou?" he looked at her warily.

"Hai." Haruhi smiled reassuringly. "Oh, just a minute." Then she carefully picked up the broken china and the crushed cake in her hands.

"It'll be bad if someone steps on this accidentally." She remarked to no one in particular.

Haruhi stood beside him. "Shall we go?" She invited, offering her elbow to him.

The boy nodded thoughtfully then he gently twined his arm with hers. Haruhi smiled and she led him towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Fuyumi-san?" Haruhi called out.

"Ara? Haruhi?" Fuyumi came towards them while removing her mitts. "What happened? Aren't you supposed to be in the parlor right now?" she looked at the mess in her hands then at her, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Well, yeah…" Haruhi smiled uneasily. "I was on my way there but I bumped into him." She glanced at the boy, who quietly sat at the chair on one corner.

"By the way, Fuyumi-san, do you still have some of the strawberry shortcake I made earlier?"

"I'm not sure. Tonight, all the pastries are put on display in the parlor." Fuyumi said, placing her finger on her cheek. "The client wanted it that way."

"Eh? It's not here?" Haruhi said, throwing the items in her hands at the nearby trash can. "What kind of celebration is it tonight?" she asked, turning the tap on to wash her hands.

Fuyumi smiled. "I heard it's a birthday party." She answered.

"Oh, I see." Haruhi said, wiping her hands dry. "Ah, before I forget, could you charge 2 slices of cake and this plate on my account?" She turned to her. "It's white and has blue roses drawn around the edges…" She said, her finger drawing the design in the air as to describe it.

Fuyumi chuckled. "It's the Wedgewood tea plate, Haruhi."

"Yeah, Wedgewood." Haruhi chuckled. "I'll remember that. Here." She handed over her card to Fuyumi. "Thanks for the help, Fuyumi-san." She smiled gratefully.

"No problem." Fuyumi smiled and moved away.

Haruhi approached the young boy and extended her hand to him. "Come. Let's go get you some cake." She said with a smile.

As she closed the kitchen door behind her, she said. "Hmm, I wonder whose birthday it is…"

Haruhi felt the boy tug her hand lightly. "It's mine." He said. "It's my birthday."

"Eh? Really?" Haruhi looked at him in surprise. At his nod, she figured that's why a boy like him is in the mansion. It's the first time she heard male children are allowed here. She sighed. Until now, she can't comprehend what runs in the minds of rich people. It's a mystery.

Then she had an idea. "Wait here. I forgot something." She said then she entered the kitchen again.

* * *

After retrieving something from the kitchen, they went back to the Central Parlor. It is still as crowded as always, dolls were busy catering to the customers present. She gazed worriedly at the young boy beside her but oddly enough, he didn't seem disturbed by such lewd display.

"Here we are." Haruhi said, as they arrived before the buffet table. "Let's see…" Her eyes surveyed the table. "Ah! We're in luck! There's still some strawberry shortcake left!"

"Yay! That's great!" he said, smiling happily.

Just then, Haruhi again noticed his unruly ribbon. "Excuse me." She said then she crouched before him and yanked the ribbon loose. "I wonder what your father is thinking, bringing you in a place like this. You're still young." She said thoughtfully, tying the ribbon properly.

"I am?" The boy giggled. "By the way, did you bake all these pastries yourself?" he asked, his hand pointing at the table.

"No. Not all." Haruhi said, shaking her head. "Just these cookies, muffins and the strawberry shortcake, of course." She said, showing it to him.

''Wow, I like those. They're really delicious!" the boy praised.

Haruhi blushed. "T-Thank you." She said shyly. It's the first time a customer complimented her cooking. "That reminds me, I haven't asked for your name yet."

The boy giggled. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. You can call me Hunny. Everybody else does." He winked.

"Oh." _Hunny, huh? It suits him. But-_

"Could you close your eyes for a bit?" Haruhi asked. "Mitsukuni."

Hunny blinked; surprised she chose to call him by his first name. "O-Okay." He said then he closed his eyes.

Haruhi quickly got a slice of cake off and placed the little pink candle she got from the kitchen beside the strawberry. She lit it up and kneeled in front of him.

"Okay, open them." She said.

Hunny slowly opened his eyes and saw the candle before him. "Happy birthday to you~" he heard her sing softly, so only he can hear.

He looked at her from above the cake, the tiny flame reflected in her brown eyes. It's a little out of tune but he didn't mind. The sight for her face before him is enough to bring warmth to his heart.

"Happy birthday, Happy birthday~ Happy birthday, Mitsukuni~" Haruhi chuckled. "I got off-key there." She smiled wryly.

"Sorry I can't give you the whole cake. This is all I can afford for now." she continued.

"N-No, it's okay." Hunny said, blushing.

Of all the birthdays he had, this is the most heartfelt; coming from a girl he just met by accident. He smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Haru-chan." He said softly.

"_Haru-chan?"_ She smiled. It's been so long since anyone addressed her like that. "Quick, make a wish then blow the candle."

But before Hunny could respond, a deep, male voice interrupted. "Ah! There you are my son!" it said.

Both of them turned towards his direction and found a bearded man in a cream suit with hair tied in a ponytail coming their way. Haruhi stood up then, understanding that that is Hunny's father, the one she's been wondering about earlier. Looking at him now, looking strict and fierce, Haruhi starts to doubt he irresponsibly took his child in this place. He seems to be the type who never makes mistakes. She noticed too, that they don't resemble each other much- Hunny and his father. It is said sons tend to take after their mother's features. And this is apparently an example.

"Son, I've found you wonderful ladies that might interest you." The father said to his son. "Come with me-"

"It's okay, otou-san." Hunny said, facing his father directly. "I've made my choice."

His arm snaked around her waist then he pulled Haruhi to his side. "I pick this girl." He said cheerfully.

"Eh?" Haruhi stiffened. "Wait! You're just a child, right?" she said, looking at him confusedly.

Hunny chuckled. "Actually, this isn't an ordinary birthday party. It's a _coming of age_ party for me."

"Coming of age…?" she gasped. "Then that means-!"

His grip on her tightened a bit, as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Spend the night with me, Haru-chan." He said, his face serious. "That is my wish." then he blew the flame out of the candle. At that brief moment, he didn't look childlike at all. His softened gaze made him look his actual age.

Haruhi nodded wordlessly and that brought another bright smile to his face. "Yay~ Thank you, Haru-chan!" he said, snuggling against her bosom. "Mi-Mitsukuni!" she scolded, keeping the plate balanced in her hand_. "Okay, where did that mature looking guy just now?" _She thought. _"An illusion?"_

Haruhi sighed. Illusion or not, how can she refuse granting his wish anyway? It's his birthday wish.

Despite the disapproving look his father's face, Hunny still took her hand and together they followed the usherette, Lily, towards the theme room he picked. She watched him quietly, smiling so innocently and humming a tune beside her. _"Now he's back to his childlike self."_

Hunny tugged at her hand, catching her attention. "You don't have to look so worried, Haru-chan." He said. "Are you nervous?" he asked softly.

Haruhi blushed. "W-Why will I be nervous?" she denied hotly. Hunny giggled at her reaction. _"Geez, I've been with men before."_ She thought defensively. "_But not like him." _Her inner voice argued.

They stopped in front of the oak door with a sakura petal carved on it. It's the door to Traditional Japanese theme room. Lily opened the door, then a shogi screen stood inside the room. Lily stepped inside and slid the screen aside to reveal the wonderful room it hid. A huge Japanese painting of a moonlit night and sakura tree in full bloom hung at the wall center. The whole floor is covered with tatami mats and japanese paper lamps hung at the ceiling, filling the room with soft light. A huge futon lay on the floor, and at the foot of it, a kotatsu is placed with flat throw pillows to be sat on. The pot of tea and her pastries are already there, like he ordered.

"Waai~ what a beautiful room!" Hunny said, eagerly looking around in wonder.

"Lily, where's the dressing room?" Haruhi whispered as Lily same to her side.

"It's behind that floral pink partition over there." Lily said, pointing at the right side of the room.

"Thanks."

"If there's anything else you need, just give us a call. Please excuse me." Lily curtsied and closed the shogi screen behind her. At that, Haruhi felt herself tremble slightly.

"Haru-chan?" he called from behind her.

"Y-Yes?" she tensed, facing him.

"So you really are nervous." He giggled.

Haruhi flushed. "I already told you I'm not! I-I'll go change for a bit." She said then she marched towards the partition Lily mentioned.

* * *

Behind it she found a huge built in closet full of traditional costumes of different shades and sizes. There are other props there. too. like wigs, masks, decorated combs, etc. that will undoubtedly match the costumes available there. Now the problem is where she will change her clothes. True, the partition is huge to shield her from the other side but if Hunny happens to peek… she has nowhere to hide. She shook her head. _"So what if he sees me naked?"_ she thought furiously. Then she took off her dress and put on the kimono she fancied.

* * *

Haruhi chose a pastel blue kimono with white camellias as its design. A pink obi went around her waist, emphasizing its slimness. It wasn't difficult to put on. When she was young, she used to help Ms. Kyoko putting on her kimono so she got a hang of it. She let her hair down, tying it in a half ponytail. Then lastly, she placed a matching decorated comb on it.

She looked at herself in the mirror attached to the closet door. As Hunny said, she is nervous, but she wouldn't admit it out loud. After all, she doesn't know what to expect from him. She might end up relying on her fantasy again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath._ "Please give me strength." _She thought, clutching her necklace.

She stepped out of the partition. "Sorry to keep you wait-"

"Waah! Haru-chan, Kawaii!" Hunny exclaimed as he stood up. He took her hands and looked at her kimono eagerly. "Yes. Very cute. I like it!" he said.

"T-Thank you." Haruhi stammered, blushing as she did so. Why is it that he compliments her so much?

"Neh, neh Haru-chan!" he tugged at her hands. "Did you see costumes for me, too?"

"Ah, yes, I did."

"Great! Wait here." Then he quickly retreated to the partition. She can hear him rummaging through the clothes and his shouts of amazement every now and then. Haruhi sat near the kotatsu, deep in thought. He is not like her recent customers who are too eager to undress her and have sex. He's setting the pace and found it oddly relaxing.

"Ta-da~" Hunny said, announcing his appearance. He wore a kamishimo, an outfit worn by samurais and courtiers during the Edo period. It is made up of matching light blue wide-shoulder sleeveless jacket (also called a kataginu) and hakama over a formal, dark blue kimono. A family crest is also embroidered at its chest. "How do I look?" he asked cutely, his arms outstretched.

Haruhi smiled appreciatively. "It looks good on you." She said.

"Really? Yay!" he twirled, showing off his outfit happily.

"Wait… if I remember correctly, there's a matching wig for that. Wait." Haruhi stood up and searched inside the closet again.

"I found it!" Haruhi exclaimed cheerfully. Then she hurriedly went towards him and handed him a black fan then put the wig on his head.

"How do I look?" he asked eagerly, holding the fan close to his face.

Haruhi was silently looking at him, biting her lip.

Hunny blinked. "Haru-chan?"

"Pfft-" Haruhi covered her mouth but can't stop the sound of her giggles from escaping.

Confused, Hunny went back to the closet mirror and looked at his image. "Waah! What's this?" he exclaimed.

Haruhi peeked inside the partition. On his head was a samurai's topknot. The semi shaved head, the mismatched hair color, the stiff looking bundle of hair in the middle- it looked so ridiculous on him. Haruhi tried her best to suppress her laughter so as not to offend him. But then, Hunny looked at her and said, "Haru-chan, I look weird!" his eyes shone tearfully.

That did it. She laughed openly, her whole body shook. "Gomen…Hahaha…Gomen…I can't help it! Hahaha!" she said haltingly, trying to catch her breath.

He pouted cutely. "Then how about you try it on, too?" Hunny went towards her and put the wig on her head. "There!"

He looked at her then he burst out laughing like she did.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror then she laughed. The wig looked ridiculous on her, too.

"Haru-chan, you look so funny! Hahaha!"

"I know right?" Haruhi laughed. "But it's for you to wear, not mine." She said then she placed the wig back on his head.

"Well then-" He sat up crossed legged and tried to imitate an evil lord's expression. He cleared her throat. "Come, my loyal servant! It's time to attack!" he said in a gruff manner as he pointed authoritatively at Haruhi.

"Banzai! Banzai!" Haruhi cheered while raising her hands and bowing down twice.

They looked at each other quietly then they laughed again like there's no tomorrow.

"I can't believe it! I haven't laughed this much in my entire life!" Haruhi said, sobering a little.

"Same here, Haru-chan! Same here!" Hunny replied

Haruhi stared at him intently, wiping away her tears. She loved the way the laughter felt. When had all the fun drained so completely out of her life? Unfortunately, she knows the exact day but she wasn't going to go there. Not today, not with this playful guy in front of her.

"Haru-chan, I have an idea!" Hunny said, clasping her hands. "Let's do some roleplay!"

"Roleplay?"

"Yes!" he said eagerly. "I'll be the evil magistrate and you will do as I say!"

"Sure. That sounds like fun." She grinned.

"Yosh! Then my first order will be-" Hunny said. "Change into another costume!"

He glanced at the open closet beside them. "I've found interesting costumes in there and I want you to wear them, understood?"

"Yes! I'll try them on." She sad, feeling lighthearted. "Then Mr. Evil Magistrate, wait outside so I could change!" she said, shoving him off playfully.

"Hurry up, I'm an impatient man!" he said in a gruff voice.

"Hai. Hai."

Once Hunny was out of sight, Haruhi started to undress. First, she unwound the obi around her waist then the kimono. She was in the middle of removing her kimono when he said, "Haru-chan." His shadow appeared, from the other side of the partition.

"Yes?" she paused, her heart skipping a beat.

"The sound you create while taking off you kimono… sounds so perverted." He said in a teasing tone.

"W-What do you mean by that?" she backed away, covering herself unconsciously.

Hunny giggled. "Oh nothing~ I eagerly await for your next outfit, Haru-chan." Then he moved away, his shadow disappearing from the partition.

_"Geez, an evil magistrate, indeed."_ She thought with a giggle then she chose her next outfit.

* * *

After a while, she came out of the partition wearing a traditional miko attire- a white haori paired with a bright red hakama that is tied just below her bust. It came with a matching spirit vanquishing stick, too. She tied her hair in a half ponytail with a red bow.

"Oh~ that's nice. Now say a one-liner!" Hunny said, pointing at her.

"Eh? One-liner?"

He lifted his palm. "You have 5 seconds to think. 5. 4. 3-"

"E-Evil be gone!" she said, swishing the stick forcefully in front of her.

Hunny clapped appreciatively. "That's quick thinking. I feel safer already." He said. "Put on the next costume!"

"Hai!"

Haruhi quickly went inside the partition again. After a while, she emerged wearing a black ninja costume. It's made up of a black robe with red trim and a beautifully printed Phoenix bird on the front, and a red obi that wound around her waist. Her hair is tied in a high ponytail and a red head tie on her forehead. She even wore black jika-tabi (also known as ninja shoes) and held two fake kunai in her hands to complete the outfit. But the robe is too short, revealing her legs too much.

Hunny whistled in appreciation. "Now that's sexy. Say your one-liner!" he ordered.

"Mitsukuni." Haruhi crouched down, her hands poised in a fighting stance. "I'm here to steal your heart!" she said.

"Really?" Hunny said, fanning himself. "Then hit this apple with your kunai!" he showed the apple in his left hand.

"Eh? But-" then she saw his challenging smile. "All right, I'll do it!" she said, standing up.

She held the kunai firmly in front of her, her eyes focused. She didn't have to worry, the kunai is made of plastic. "Aiyaa!" she said, throwing the kunai.

But unfortunately, she missed.

Hunny chuckled, putting the apple on the table. "You're too tense, ninja." He said, rising up to his feet.

"This is how you do it. Crouch down like you did before." he said then he kneeled behind her and held her wrist, his other hand around her shoulder. "Relax and focus on your target." He whispered in her ear. Haruhi caught her breath, feeling a strange tingle spread through her body. "And then… release!" he added and together, they threw the kunai. It hit the apple and it fell harmlessly on the floor.

"With that… you successfully stole my heart." He whispered in her ear. Haruhi could almost imagine his smile.

Haruhi straightened up. "I-I'll change my outfit again!" she said and hastily escaped.

Once she's hidden, her hand went to her chest and felt her heart thudding rapidly. _"He's too in character!"_ she thought frantically._ "I will be, too! Just you wait."_ She resolved as she removed the folded kimonos one by one then suddenly she stopped as she recognized the next outfit. "I'll wear this one." She said, her eyes softening.

* * *

Hunny sat near the kotatsu again and pour himself some tea. _Playing evil magistrate sure is fun_, he thought, a smile playing on his lips. "I wonder what she'll put on next."

As if on cue, Haruhi stepped out of the partition, dressed in a pure white nagajuban. Her hair is braided to one side. Slowly, she sat in seiza style- her knees are folded directly underneath her, and her back straight. "Good evening." She said softly, looking at him straight. "I have come to give you pleasure, Danna-sama." She continued, bowing her head respectfully, her hands stretched before her.

That simple greeting left his mind bereft of both thought and movement. It's exactly what a wife would say to his husband on their wedding night.

Haruhi was blushing; thankfully, she's bowing her head thus hiding her face. Like every girl, she had once dreamed of getting married and living in the country side. She imagined she would give herself like this to the one she loves. However, that dream would never come true now that she's a doll. It's embarrassing but for once, even if it's a lie, she'll play the role of a newly wedded maiden.

She looked up, noticing Hunny's silence. "Danna-sama?" she called again, breaking the spell that made him immobile for a few seconds. He smiled. It looks to him that he's not the only one taking their role-playing seriously, he thought. Haruhi unexpectedly got into the role herself.

"Come here, my wife. I'm hungry." He drawled.

Haruhi stood up and slowly walked towards him. At her approach, Hunny could feel his body heat rise to high degrees. It felt uncomfortable wearing the kamishimo. But instead of engulfing him in an embrace or kissing him like he anticipated, Haruhi sat down beside him, deftly took the fork and got a piece of cake. "Say ahh~" she said, pointing the fork towards his mouth.

"_This interpretation, huh?"_ he opened his mouth and ate what she graciously offered. She took his order literally but still, he find that part of her cute. "Give me some more." He said.

"Of course. Ahh~" she said again, offering him cake.

As Hunny ate the cake happily, her eyes watched him thoughtfully. It's not every day she can witness someone enjoy eating her pastries in the mansion. He ordered all that she baked and now their almost gone. While she was role playing- or more like, modeling for him- he was eating everything she worked hard to bake. In the past, she would see her pastries untouched and be thrown and left to rot in the trash can. Think of all the children that could've enjoyed such treats. That's why… "Thank you, Mitsukuni." She said gratefully.

"Hmm? For what, Haru-chan?" he looked at her innocently.

"Eh?" Haruhi blushed. She didn't realize she said it out loud. "I-It's nothing!" she said, averting her gaze.

"Haru-chan, say ahh~" he said, pointing the fork at her.

"Ahh~" then her mouth closed over the fork. "Uhmm!" she said as the sweet taste of strawberry tickled her taste buds.

Hunny propped his chin in his hands. "You're beautiful, Haru-chan." He said.

"W-What brought that on?"

Hunny giggled, covering his mouth. "Is it really that surprising for a guy to compliment you?" he asked.

"I-I'm just not used to it." she admitted. She looked at his face and noticed a blob of icing on his cheek. "Don't move. There's icing on your cheek."

Haruhi quickly reached out and wiped it off with her thumb. "There." She smiled then she licked it off her finger.

"Oh Haru-chan, you have some icing on you, too!" Hunny said.

Haruhi blinked. "Really? Where?"

"Lean closer." He motioned.

Haruhi did as he told her. Just then, Hunny touched her cheek and said, "Right here." Then he continued to lean forward and quickly licked the side of her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You know what?" he licked his lips in satisfaction, "That's the taste I want the most." He said happily.

"The icing?" she asked innocently.

Hunny shook his head. "Your lips." He said, tapping her lips once with his finger.

Haruhi blushed. "Ah... is that so?" she gulped nervously.

"May I taste it some more?" he whispered, his face dangerously close.

Before she could respond, Hunny cupped her cheek and brushed his lips gently against her own. Her pulse immediately quickened. The air of playfulness earlier suddenly disappeared only to be replaced with sexual tension.

They stared at each other for a while, as if checking if one of them will refuse. Sensing none, slowly, almost reverently, their lips touched.

Haruhi's eyes fluttered shut as she felt him explore her mouth gently- almost tentatively. He teased her bottom lip with his mouth, his hand traveling down to her neck. It was a gentle kiss…sweet and lingering… almost innocent. It made no demands on her yet awakening her body to a desire she had never encountered for a while. Instinctively, she leaned closer, placing her hands on his chest- liking the taste of strawberry still lingering in his mouth.

Haruhi was fighting for breath when he held her away momentarily. She stared at him dazedly. Gone was the smiling loli-shota earlier. His eyes, she noticed, were now half- closed, dark and frankly seductive. "Come with me to the futon, Haru-chan." He said huskily.

The word _Yes _slipped off her lips breathlessly. Seeing him with such expression fueled her desire to go even further with him.

Hand in hand, they moved to the futon behind them. Their eyes never left each other, their bodies moved in sync. Haruhi knew what was about to come but there is no uneasiness, just anticipation. She had a feeling it will be different from the others. Hunny unwound her braided hair gently. "You really are beautiful." he whispered huskily, pushing his fingers into her hair and gently massaging her scalp.

Haruhi sighed and trembled with unexpected pleasure. There'll be no need to rely on her fantasy tonight. For Hunny will take her to great heights, much like her first. She saw him moisten his lips and a softening weakness crept through her bloodstream, veiling her mind in a languid haze. In a few moments, they will share another kiss and she can't wait for it to happen.

As if reading her thoughts, his hand slid behind her head and brought his lips to hers again. And again. Haruhi felt shivers of ecstasy coursing the length of her spine. As soon as she parted her lips eagerly, he deepened the kiss. He claimed her mouth with possessive forcefulness enough to send her senses reeling.

Instinctively, her arms crept up to wind about his neck and their bodies molded together. Body heat seeped through the fabrics of their clothes. Then his lips began a journey of exploration, seeking the pleasure zones behind her ears and in the sensitive hollows of her throat. Haruhi moaned in pleasure. His hot breath against her skin… gentle nips here and there… made her tingle with need. "Mitsukuni…" she moaned.

His hand slid down to untie the belt holding her nagajuban together and cast it aside. She caught her breath, as his hand slipped inside and cupped her breast. Hunny was about to kiss her again but she held him off with the palm of her hand.

"Wait." She said breathlessly. "Are you sure about this? I mean- Are we really going to…" she broke off with embarrassment, reluctant to finish the sentence.

"Have sex?" he completed. "Why not, Haru-chan? Don't you like me?" he asked, gnawing at his thumbnail cutely. _Damn. He's cute._

"It-it's not like that! Actually-"

"Actually...?" he whispered. She gulped as she felt his hand touch her breast again. "Ahh!" She inhaled sharply as he pressed the tip lightly.

He grinned. "You should know by now, Haru-chan that I'm…" he said, slipping the nagajuban off her shoulder. "…not as innocent as I appear to be." He whispered against her ear.

Then his lips covered her shoulders with covetous kisses that sent shudders through her body. He moved up, found her pulse and bit softly.

"Nnh." she moaned with each nibble and with each touch on her breasts. And each time, he responded with a groan and scratched his teeth across her skin again, as if it were a turn-on for him as it was her. Her hands unconsciously tightened their grip on his kimono lapel, which is now half undone.

"Undress me, Haru-chan." He whispered again.

Unsteadily, Haruhi complied. And when she heard the gentle shush made by the fabric as she slipped the kimono off his shoulder, the tiny hairs on her neck stood straight. "I told you it sounds perverted." He grinned.

"Un." She nodded then slowly her hands snaked across his naked chest. It was firm and inviting, with muscle rippling beneath the shota-like exterior. She would bet that he worked out because men just didn't have muscles like that without a lot of work. Then the moment she removed his hakama and saw his manhood, she sighed in relief. It's the only part of him that really matches his age.

Hunny grinned as he saw her expression. Usually a girl seeing a man's penis will either look shocked (especially if the size is huge), blush crazily, or if experienced, will stare lustfully at it. But she didn't react that way at all. "Why do you look so relieved, Haru-chan?" he asked curiously.

"I'm just glad your penis is the right size." Haruhi said bluntly. "If it's small too then it would be a problem for me."

"Pfft- You were worried about my size?" He laughed.

"What?" Haruhi blushed then. "It will be embarrassing if I feel like a worm is shoving up my-"

"W-Worm?" Hunny sputtered. "N-No more- hahaha! It's too funny!" He buried his face against her neck as he laughed helplessly.

Haruhi giggled as she recalled her words. "Maybe using the word _worm_ is a bit too much." She said.

He wiped the tears from his eyes. What a night this is! One moment he's making love to her and now his laughing his ass off. Hunny tilted her chin up and kissed her lips loudly.

"I like you, Haru-chan. I really do." He declared with a smile. Now it's his turn.

Hunny lowered his head and suckled her right breast, taking her by surprise. "Ahh!" she gasped, her nipples ached. Haruhi closed her eyes and leaned backwards, her hands as her support. She arched her back to bring herself closer to him, loving the feel of his tongue and his hand exploring her delicate mounds. She groaned as he bit gently, parting her legs as she felt him lean closer.

Then with his hands both on her sides, he leaned his head back and pressed his body into the space between them, grinding his manhood against the lace that separated them. Long moans rolled out of their lips as they grind against each other. They weren't joined physically yet but the jolts of pleasure with each thrust shook them to the core.

The warmth of their breath curtained them like a fog and as they stared at each other dazedly, their lips met for a slow, wet kiss. As his tongue tantalized her mouth, his hand traveled across her belly then down the length of her thighs. She gasped as she felt him stroke the valley between her legs- touching her wetness through her panties. And with one quick motion, he inserted his fingers inside her sex. She clutched the futon tightly as Hunny moved to lick her earlobe in tune with his ministrations. Her hips convulsing around his hand.

She felt like reaching for something she couldn't quite fathom as she moved to meet his fingers. "More…more…" was all she could say and then she cried out as her juices flowed out. A pleased glow warmed her body while the aftershocks faded.

She was breathing heavily as Hunny took out his fingers. He smiled playfully then he licked his fingers. "You taste so sweet, Haru-chan." He whispered huskily.

Haruhi blushed. Despite his childlike appearance, she proved tonight that Hunny is sexually experienced. From the way he kissed her, the way he touched her and pleasured her body with only his mouth and hands- it's something an amateur wouldn't be able to do. Looks can be deceiving indeed. He moved with a skill that only years of practice could bring.

But he's not the only one who's experienced in this room, she thought. Without warning, she held both sides of his face and kissed him again.

"Haru-chan…" he moaned in her mouth as her hands smoothed over his taut skin. Then she rained tiny kisses on his neck, down his chest- flicking her tongue against one of his nipple making him jerk and inhale sharply.

She can feel the warm stiffness of Hunny's erection tease her slit. She smiled as she got an idea. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and then she wrapped her hand around his hard length. He twitched. She slid down to the base of his shaft, up the length of him, and over the head in a slow movement that left her palm wet. Soon, she picked up the pace and stroked him faster. She fondled, she glided, she squeezed- throwing him into a frenzy of delight. His labored groans loud against her ear made her body shake with arousal.

"Now, Haru-chan-" he panted. "Before I cum-Haa-"

He needn't say more. She held his cock in place and then slipped it inside her in one swift move. She shuddered at how effortlessly it penetrated her. Hunny groaned deep in his throat.

Grasping his shoulders, Haruhi slowly thrusts her buttocks downward. "Ahh…" she moaned. He was deep in her belly, pushing against the walls. She didn't feel pain or uneasiness like with the others- only a desire to become one with this person. She closed her eyes.

"Mitsu-kuni- Nnnh!" she panted. With every shove, her breasts abrade against his nipples causing a delicious friction.

Her legs hooked around his hips, and he ground deeper. "Haa- Haa-" they panted.

Their hips worked in a firm pace that pushed them almost to the brink. Soon, a wave of tension rolled through him. "Haru-chan-" he murmured. "I'm almost-Nnh-" but before he could finish, he made one final thrust. Hunny stiffened against her and plunged as deeply as he could go. His fingers dug into her hips and then his fluids spilled into her.

Haruhi let out a long moan as she embraced him tightly. Her whole body twitched as she received all of him inside. They collapsed on the futon, looking both sweaty and flushed from their lovemaking.

* * *

Once they caught their breath, their eyes met and for some strange reason, they started laughing.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had!" Hunny said, gathering Haruhi in to his arms. "Thank you, Haru-chan!" he said, kissing her forehead.

Haruhi blushed. "What are you thanking me for?" she asked. "I haven't done any-"

Hunny placed a finger over her lips. "Actually, you did a lot for me. I've never been this happy with anyone." he said, his eyes a soft shade of brown.

"I… made you happy?" she looked at him, uncertainly.

"Yup!" Hunny nodded. "You made me really happy today!"

With that statement, Haruhi finally figured out what was missing. It was happiness. After her first night, she never felt happy with her customers nor did she attempt to make them feel it. No wonder she felt so empty. Physical satisfaction isn't enough. A customer's feelings must be satisfied as well.

_Is this what you want me to realize, Osaka-san? _She thought.

Hunny clasped her hands eagerly. "That's why I'll come back here again, Haru-chan!" He said.

"Eh?" Haruhi's eyes widened. "Do you really mean that?" she whispered, unable to believe her ears.

"Of course!" Hunny smiled. "Let's have fun again next time, okay?"

Haruhi nodded with a smile. To him, it's not just a one night stand and that thought made her happy. Hunny leaned over and kissed her lips. They shared a gentle and promising kiss.

* * *

The next night, Haruhi found Osaka-san in one of the couches, drinking his favorite champagne alone. Without a second thought, she walked towards his place with determination.

"Dolls of today- they can't measure up to the dolls I knew in the old days." She heard him lament.

Before he could raise his glass to his lips, Haruhi stood in front of him. "Good evening, Osaka-san!" she greeted with a smile.

Osaka-san recognized her immediately. "You again-"

"I finally have an answer to your question." She quickly interrupted before he protests.

"Eh?" he blinked.

"I want to be a doll that brings happiness." She said confidently.

His bushy eyebrows furrowed. "What? Happiness?" he asked.

"Yes. That's why-" Haruhi took a seat adjacent to him. "I've decided to know where your happiness lays, Osaka-san." She smiled at him.

"My happiness?" he said, then the old man laughed out right, catching the attention of the people around them. But he paid them no heed.

"Impertinent girl!" he drawled, however his eyes held no resentment in them, only amusement.

He leaned back in the chair and stared at her face. There's an air of determination about her that he hadn't seen in her before. She's the first doll to ever take his words seriously. But he's not going to acknowledge her that easily, he thought.

"Very well." He grunted, taking a sip of his wine. "I'll have you listen to my life stories, are you prepared for that?"

Haruhi smiled. "I'm all ears."

And that's the start of their friendship. Every time Osaka-san comes to the mansion, Haruhi will readily welcome him with the bottle of his favorite champagne in hand. At first, Osaka-san would make her listen to his grievances about the dolls around them, or about her. But later on, as he saw that Haruhi didn't take his criticisms to heart, he started to open up about his life. Haruhi found out he has been a customer since he was a young man. He fell in love with a doll but because he wasn't powerful enough then, she was taken away and he hadn't seen her ever since. He remembered her fondly and he said no doll at present can compare to her beauty and grace. Then in his next visits, he brought a photo albums one after another and tells her stories of what used to be. Haruhi listened attentively to his storytelling.

And then one night, in the middle of storytelling, Osaka-san stopped. When Haruhi looked up, he was in tears. "Is there something wrong, Osaka-san?" she asked concernedly.

He took her hand in his bony hands gently. "Thank you, Haruhi." he said, his voice shaking with emotion. "You're the only doll who bothered to listen to an old man like me." He looked at her earnestly.

Haruhi felt a lump in her throat. "Don't cry, Osaka-san." She said with difficulty.

He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. "Would you keep me company when I come back here again?" he asked softly.

"Of course." She said, squeezing his hands. "I'd love to hear more of your stories, Osaka-san."

He smiled. "You're a good girl, Haruhi." He said, then he fell asleep.

That was what she thought at first. But then his hands fell heavily away from her grasp. "Osaka-san?" she called.

He was smiling but she couldn't hear his breathing at all. Usually, he would snore but there was none. Haruhi felt cold. "No. It can't be-"

She quickly checked his pulse but there was no beating. "O-Osaka-san-" she shook his body but he didn't wake up. "No-"

Haruhi hastily went to the designation booth to ask for help. That night, Osaka-san was rushed to the hospital. Mei brought Haruhi to their room to calm Haruhi down. Together, they prayed that he will be all right. But the next morning, Madam Ranka told her the news that Osaka-san passed away. She was devastated.

"No!" Haruhi broke down in tears. "It can't be. I-I haven't figured out what makes him happy yet!" she cried.

"Stop crying." Madam Ranka said to her. Haruhi looked at her with tear filled eyes. "Don't feel regretful. You made him happy before he died. Isn't that something to be proud of?" she continued.

"I-I did?"

"Remember his last moments with you, Haruhi." Madam instructed. "Then you'll find the answer."

* * *

Haruhi left the office, contemplating on her Madam's words. Then she looked up in the sky through the window, her eyes clouded with last night's memory.

Osaka-san is an irate, pessimistic old man to others but from the very beginning, he was just lonely and wants attention. He just have trouble expressing it because of his pride. What he really wanted was someone to genuinely listen to all he had to say, that's all.

Tears fell from her eyes. "I'll miss you, Osaka-san." She whispered. "Our time was short but I really felt like you're my grandpa." She chuckled lightly.

She wiped her tears away and smiled towards the sky. "Don't worry, Osaka-san. I'll always keep your words in my heart." She put her hand over her heart. "That's a promise."

Though she still feels sad by his death, she will keep on going. This sadness, she will turn it into strength. Just like what she did after Mrs. Kyoko died. Her hair swayed as a strong gust of wind blew through the window. Now she decided to be a doll that will bring happiness and that's what she'll strive to achieve from today onwards. With that, she walked away- ready to face another day as a doll of Paradise Mansion.

* * *

**A/N** Wew~ a story within a story, how do you like that? Fufufu~ =P

BTW, I'm really sorry about this very late update my dear readers. I won't make excuses. I'm just sorry. DX

I hope this chapter makes up for it. A Hunny X Haruhi chapter! Imagine that. LOL. XD

Hmm, I really had a hard time with the details of the dresses. That's why I salute Bisco Hatori for coming up with different costume ideas for OHSHC! :D

Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Onegai? Keira needs inspiration. (wink)

Take care always and Thanks for reading my fic! (waves)


	8. Chapter 7: Stranger No More

**~Chapter Seven~**

**Stranger No More**

* * *

Late at night, Yasuchika stared out the window of his office with a wine glass in hand. His face held a contemplative look. As the younger brother of Mitsukuni Haninozuka, he is tasked to help him manage their company. He is given the position of executive secretary and was in charge of arranging negotiations between political families that wish to require their services related to police or military defense. Despite their differences, the brothers have a good working relationship, resulting to the success of their dealings.

However these past few months, Hunny would mysteriously disappear somewhere without him knowing. At first, he didn't mind, thinking his brother needs a break every once in a while. But when it became more frequent and Hunny has been slacking in his duty as president of their company, he became concerned. He hired a private detective and found out his destination. And it's a place he never thought his brother would actually take interest in- a brothel called Paradise Mansion. He gulped the rest of the wine, his frown deepening. He tried to reason with his brother to leave that place but he wouldn't listen. Now his brother's 'vanishing acts' are already causing him inconvenience and Yasuchika is determined to put an end to it and get him back to work.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said automatically, knowing full well who it is.

By the window's reflection, he saw a tall gentleman with olive skin enter the room. His name is Takashi Morinozuka, a close family relative to the Haninozuka clan. Yasuchika watched him walk closer to the table noiselessly. "You called for me?" he said in a deep baritone.

He chose that moment to face him. "Do you know of a place called Paradise Mansion?" he asked.

"I do." He answered simply.

"I see." Yasuchika placed the glass on top of his table. "You know, no matter how many women I present to my Nii-san, he will turn them away without a second thought." he said, pouring himself another glass of wine. "But ever since he came to _that_ place, he changed." He said, and then he took a sip of wine.

"Mori-senpai, it's your duty to watch over my brother, right?" He asked, leaning against his desk. "I want you to find out what or who is distracting him in that place." He said, adjusting his glasses.

Mori studied him for a moment. Yasuchika has always been the serious type. He never dares show his emotions so easily but Mori can feel from his aura the depth of his distress. "I'll look into it." he simply assured him.

Upon his answer, Yasuchika relaxed a little. His cooperation to this will help him greatly. "And one more thing…" he put down his wine glass. "Please don't bring your pets in here." He said, uncomfortably. "It's distracting." He added, glancing at the two little creatures at Mori's feet.

"Ah." Mori kneeled down so the furry brown tanuki and fluffy yellow chick could climb over his shoulder. They're named Pome and Piyo-chan, respectively.

Yasuchika can't fight the blush that rose to his cheeks as his gaze fell on Piyo-chan. He always had a soft spot for little chicks but because of pride he wouldn't admit it to others, especially his older brother. Only Mori and his little brother Satoshi knows of his secret- albeit they found out accidentally.

"Sorry. They just followed me here." He apologized, as he carefully straightened up. "Would you like to hold him?" he asked, handing over the little chick.

Yasuchika nodded and extended his arms to take the chick in his hands. The chick chirped enthusiastically, making him smile from sheer pleasure.

"Ah~ you look so cute, Piyo-chan." He crooned, stroking the chick's head. Mori smiled slightly. At that moment, he saw the resemblance of Hunny in Yasuchika's expression. Feeling Mori's gaze on him, he coughed. "D-Don't tell my brother about this." He warned, his cheeks flaming.

"I won't." Mori answered. "_…because he already knows."_ He added, but he kept that last bit of information to himself. He just stayed there and let Yasuchika and Piyo-chan have a little fun.

Paradise Mansion has been a secret topic among the distinguished gentlemen of their society. And in the past, Mori has been invited to go there repeatedly but he always declines because he has no reason to go there. But since he promised to help Yasuchika out, he intends to fulfill it. Spying on Hunny isn't something he likes to do but Yasuchika is the type who will only ask for help when he's desperate. And quite honestly, he is also interested to know the reason behind Hunny's _'suspicious'_ behavior.

The next morning, Mori ordered to bring a car over to the front gate. Though they have a family driver he opted to drive for himself. He didn't want anyone to know about his destination. He was about to get on the driver's seat when a huge ball of fluff beat him to it. And it's none other than his pet tanuki, Pome. He lifted Pome out of the car. At first he considered leaving him but when the animal gazed at him with pleading eyes, he sighed in defeat. So instead of leaving him, Mori placed the tanuki on the passenger's seat and together they went to Paradise mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruhi is busy putting on a black maid dress. She is assigned to help clean the Reception Hall that morning and they are required to wear a uniform because potential customers enter through there. Suddenly, the door to her room opened. "Good morning, ladies~!" Renge greeted, bursting inside the room. "Rise and shine!"

Haruhi looked sideways at her, while tying the red collar ribbon. "Good morning, Renge-chan." She smiled.

"Ara! Mei-chan is still asleep!" Renge quickly went over to Mei's bed and shook her up. "Mei-chan, wake up! Wake up!" she persisted.

"Five more minutes..." Mei groaned. But Renge wouldn't allow it. "Wake up, we still have a lot of chores to do." She said, stretching Mei's cheeks sideways.

"Ow! Ow! I'm awake! I'm awake already!" Mei protested, struggling to free her cheeks. "Let go! Geez."

Convinced that Mei is awake, Renge let go of her and started to circle around their room, like a whirlwind. "Wow! It looks like a plush toy store here!" Renge exclaimed, as she noticed plush toys of different sizes in the room. "Is it from that Haninozuka guy again?" she asked, holding onto a pink fluffy rabbit plush.

"Yes, it's all from him." Haruhi replied, placing the maid cap on her head.

"Well… he always comes here for Haruhi..." Mei said, yawning.

"Yeah, and that's what worries me." Haruhi mumbled.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Renge asked.

"Oh, nothing." Haruhi shook her head, smiling. "I better go now. Laters~"

* * *

Moments later, Mori arrived inside the Reception Hall of Paradise Mansion. With Pome atop his right shoulder, he made his way towards the booth where a girl with blonde hair is waiting. At his approach, the girl immediately looked up with a smile. "Good Morning, Sir! Welcome to Paradise Mansion!" she greeted warmly. "I'm Naoko. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to apply for the membership card." He replied, stroking Pome's head gently.

"Understood." Naoko smiled. "May I have your ID, sir? Any will do." She said, extending her palm.

Mori took out his company ID from his wallet and handed it to her silently.

Just then, her gaze wondered to the animal on his shoulder. "Sir, may I ask you to leave your pet here for a bit?" Naoko asked politely. "Animals aren't allowed inside the clinic."

Wordlessly, Mori unwound the tanuki's tail from his neck and placed him gently over the Reception counter. Pome whined a bit but Mori simply patted its head. As if by telepathy, the animal understood and curved into a ball over the table. "He's well-trained." Naoko commented. Mori smiled faintly at her observation.

"Right this way, Sir." Hinako said from beside him.

Mori turned and let her lead the way out of the Reception hall.

* * *

Before going to the Reception hall, Haruhi made a quick detour to the kitchen to get an onigiri with a dried plum at the center. She relished the idea of eating a heavy breakfast at the dining hall but she's running late so an onigiri will suffice. When she arrived by the door, she hid the half eaten onigiri in her apron pocket before entering. They're not allowed to eat while cleaning for it might leave bits of food on the floor. Once inside, she alerted Naoko of her presence. "You made it in time." Naoko teased.

"Yeah, barely." Haruhi smiled. She went inside the booth and retrieved a mop and bucket out of the secret compartment. She was about to leave when she noticed a ball of brown fluff above the counter. On closer inspection, she realized it's a real brown tanuki. "Naoko-san what is a tanuki doing here?" she asked curiously.

"A customer brought it with him." Naoko replied, without turning to look.

"Oh." Haruhi stared at the tanuki. _"The kids would have loved to see an animal this close."_ She thought, remembering how much the kids love visiting their local zoo.

Haruhi quickly shook her head to push the memory away, lest she cry again because of homesickness. "Time to work." She said and quickly went on with her duty.

In the middle of mopping the marble floor, she felt little claws rub against her ankle. She glanced down and found the tanuki beside her.

"What is it, tanuki-san?" she asked, crouching down. The tanuki swiftly went towards her, clawing and sniffing his way across her chest. Despite her surprise, Haruhi found herself giggling as she felt the whiskers against her neck. "Hey! H-Hold on!" she said, grabbing the plump tanuki away for a bit. "What's wrong, tanuki-san?"

The tanuki looked at her, sniffing. Just then the image of the onigiri flashed through her mind. Haruhi placed the tanuki on the ground and got the onigiri out of her apron pocket. "Is this what you're looking for?" she asked, offering the onigiri at the tanuki.

The tanuki cautiously sniffed the offered treat. He gazed at Haruhi for a moment then he eagerly took the onigiri into his claws and ate it. Haruhi watched in amazement. She never thought a tanuki would actually eat onigiri. Once it's done eating, the tanuki cleaned its mouth with its claws. Then he went towards Haruhi again and attempted to climb over her shoulder.

"W-Wait. Tanuki-san-" Haruhi held him away again, not knowing what it's trying to do now. But the tanuki continued to struggle and reach out his arms to her. The way it looked reminded Haruhi so much of a baby. She sighed and hugged the tanuki close and let it do what it wants. The tanuki climbed over her shoulder and wrapped its bushy tail around her neck. "T-That tickles." Haruhi giggled. After a while, he settled down, obviously used to perching over someone's shoulder. Haruhi smiled. The tanuki is a little heavy but she managed to stand and continue with her mopping.

* * *

After the check up, Mori hurriedly went back to the Reception hall to check on Pome, his tanuki. But when he found him gone, Mori frowned in concern.

"Sir…" Naoko interrupted. "…your tanuki is over there." She said helpfully, pointing in Haruhi's direction. Mori relaxed as he saw Pome safely tucked over a girl's shoulder. He walked quietly towards the two. "Pome." He called.

The tanuki's ears quickly perked at the sound of its name. Haruhi, too, turned and had to look up to come face to face with the tall stranger. At the first few seconds, she simply stared at him. It's rare for her to find a guy with tan skin. Most of the customers who come to the mansion have fair skin. He has slightly spiky black hair and sharp black eyes. He is wearing a coffee colored long sleeved polo tucked in black slacks. His collar is slightly opened revealing his neck and a tribal style necklace. The overall effect is manly and primitive. And Haruhi had to fight down the instant attraction she felt in his presence. "G-good morning, Sir." she greeted. "How may I help you?"

Mori pointed at the animal on her neck. "Oh. Is tanuki-san yours?" she asked. At his nod, she smiled. "I see. Could you hold this for a bit?" she handed him her mop.

Haruhi carefully unwound the tanuki's tail from her neck and gently took him off her shoulder. "Here you go." She said, handing the tanuki over to him.

Mori stepped closer and extended his free hand. The tanuki deftly clung to his arm and Haruhi quietly got her mop back so he can assist the tanuki to climb on his shoulder. But the tanuki had other plans. He stopped by Mori's arm and seemed to be reaching into his shirt pocket. Sensing this, Mori reached into his shirt pocket and took out a piece of acorn. He gave it to him and expected him to eat it but instead Pome offered it to the girl. Mori was surprised to find his pet warming up to a stranger. But then again, Pome has always been a good judge of character.

Haruhi accepted the acorn gratefully. She found it amusing an animal giving back a gift. "Thank you, tanuki-san." She smiled.

"His name is Pome." Mori told her, his face held a gentle look.

"Then, thank you, Pome." She repeated. "Are you a new client here, Sir?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I hope you enjoy your stay here in Paradise mansion." Haruhi smiled.

"Thanks." He said, "We'll be on our way then, Miss...?"

"Ah, I'm Haruhi." She said, bobbing a curtsy.

"Thank you for taking care of Pome, Haruhi."

"You're welcome." Haruhi smiled. "Take care!"

* * *

The next night, Yasuchika informed him through text message that Hunny was out again. Mori took action and prepared for his departure. He left Pome purposely at home for it might give his presence away at Paradise Mansion. Once there, from behind one of the marble pillars inside the Central Parlor, he found his best friend Hunny seated in one of the couches eating cake. Despite the obvious attention given to him by other dolls near him, he ignored them. He simply glances around the room looking for someone and Mori is careful not to be caught in his line of vision.

A few minutes later, Hunny stood up with the paper bags in hand and ran towards his object of affection. To his surprise, it's none other than the girl he met yesterday morning- Haruhi. As far as coincidences go, this is something he didn't expect at all. He didn't expect the girl he's going to investigate is right under his nose. Now the question is- how will he proceed?

* * *

Haruhi was walking towards the designation booth when suddenly she heard someone call her from behind, "Haru-chan~!"

Only one person calls her that and as expected he clung to her from behind. Good thing, her body moved instinctively to receive the impact. "Welcome back, Mitsukuni." She greeted as she regained her balance and tucked his legs about her firmly to keep him from falling.

"Tee hee~ Thanks Haru-chan!" he snuggled against her neck. "You know, I brought you more presents." He declared eagerly.

Haruhi sighed, noticing the paper bags in his hands. "Mitsukuni, I already said you don't have to-"

Hunny bit her earlobe, making her halt. "Yeah, you did. But I want to spoil you." He grinned. "So just accept them, okay?"

"Fine." She said, blushing. "Thank you, Mitsukuni."

Hunny giggled. "Now let's go to our room!" He said enthusiastically, pointing his finger forward. "I already reserved the arcade theme room tonight so we can play."

"That sounds like fun." Haruhi smiled, walking towards the door out of the Central Parlor.

"I know right?" He laughed. "And I learned a new song too!"

"Really? Let me hear it." she encouraged.

Hunny cleared his throat. "I'm coming out! I want to world to know, I got to let it show." He sang. Haruhi smiled, she's familiar with that song. It's sung by Diana Ross back in the 80s.

Then in the end he sang, "I'm- _coming~_!" his voice sounded breathy on the last part. "Out." He added flatly.

Haruhi felt herself blush as he breathed against her ear. "I'm- I'm- _coming~_!" he repeated.

"Mitsukuni, you can stop singing now." she said uncomfortably. The moment he sang the word _'coming' _in that tone of voice, a sudden image of his face when he "comes" entered her head.

"Hmm? Why?" he asked innocently. Haruhi sighed as she opened the door to their room. "The way your singing it sounds so suggestive," she admitted, giving the door a kick to close it. "The original was supposed to celebrate a change in the singer's career. Not about other… stuff." She added, walking towards the billiard table to put him down.

"Well~" he wondered aloud as he perched at the table's edge, dangling his legs. "Its double meaning quality is what I liked about the song."

Haruhi chuckled. "And since when did you take interest in double meaning songs?" she mused, setting the paper bags under the billiard table.

"Since I met you." He said, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said, ruffling his blonde hair.

Hunny giggled. "It did turn you on, right?" he said, taking her hand to cradle his left cheek. "The song, I mean." he smiled, gazing directly at her.

Haruhi blushed at being found out so easily. "Was it too obvious?" she asked, embarrassed.

Hunny chuckled. "It's just a guess." He replied, placing a kiss on her palm making her shiver. "Say Haru-chan…" he massaged her hand gently. "Does it still hurt 'down there'?" he asked, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. _"He's still worried about it, huh?"_ she thought.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

Three days ago, Haruhi had the misfortune of having a sadistic customer that night. At first, she thought he's a pleasant man but once they're alone, he changed. Despite her attempts to escape, her struggles seemed meaningless for it only aroused him more. He held her in a deathlike grip and violated her over and over. With a heavy heart, she gave up and let him had his way with her. When he's done, her body felt sore with love bites and bruises here and there. He got up and looked at her with a malicious grin that reminded her just how low she had become. At that point, she realized her helplessness and how naïve she is about men.

Later that night, she was on her bed with her arms hugging her knees and her blanket about her shoulders. She simply stared in space, numb and confused. An insistent knock on her door brought her back to reality and as she turned to look, Hunny was already bounding towards her. "Good evening, Haru-chan~! I came to get you!" he chirped.

Haruhi hugged the blanket tightly about her, fearing he'll see her bruises. "I can't tonight, Mitsukuni. I-uh- I have a period. Yeah. I have period." She lied, averting her gaze.

"I see. Then-" he climbed her bed and hugged her. "I'll just hug you until morning then." He giggled.

"Mitsukuni…" she started to protest.

"Don't you feel hot with that blanket on? Why don't you take it off-" he said, tugging at the blanket.

"No! Please don't!" Haruhi shouted instinctively. She gasped as she realized what she just said. _"What did I just-?" _

She faced Hunny and saw the surprise on his face. _"He was just being helpful, and yet I-"_ She started to get up, her bangs hiding the expression in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well so-"

"Don't go, Haru-chan." Hunny said, clutching her hand. "You're acting weird. Tell me what's wrong." he gently squeezed her hand.

"I-It's nothing." She mumbled, tugging at her hand but Hunny didn't let go.

"Haruhi." He said finally. Haruhi stopped resisting, for that's the first time he called her by her first name. "If there's really nothing wrong then tell that straight to my face. This isn't like you."

Haruhi bit her lip. Yes, it isn't like her to run away like this. She had always been the straightforward kind but still-

"Look at me, Haruhi." He said again, his voice held a silent plea. Slowly, Haruhi turned to him. Hunny placed his right hand over her hand that keeps the blanket in place. They stared at each other and without a word, her hand fell away to her side and let the blanket drop on the floor. Hunny gasped as he saw the love bites on her chest and the bruises on her wrists and arms.

His eyes flamed with fury, "Who did this to you?" he asked, his voice dangerously calm.

"I can't say. I really thought he was nice…" Her eyes clouded as she recalled the events in her mind. "But last night, he forced himself on me-" She tried to keep her voice even, her hand squeezing his hand tightly. "I tried to get away but he- but he-" she croaked, tears falling from her eyes unnoticed. Only now did she feel the weight of the ordeal she faced earlier- the hurt, the fear and the humiliation. It was her first time to encounter that kind of customer and she knew if she weren't careful there will be more like him in the future. She fell on her knees. "I was so scared." her whisper tumbled out, turning into a sob that echoed against the bedroom walls.

Hunny quickly kneeled before her and hugged her trembling body. "Hush, don't say anything more. I'm sorry." He said gently, unable to bear seeing the pained expression on her face. "It's okay now. I'm right here." He whispered in her ear in a reassuring tone. "I'm right here."

Upon hearing his words, she clung to him helplessly as she cried out tears of anxiety, relief and regret. It wasn't fair for him to see her in that state, to trouble him with her fears. But for once, she wanted to be engulfed by his strength and kindness until her trembling ceases and she can smile again.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Haruhi pulled him into an embrace. "You're so sweet, did you know that?" she said, her head resting at the cradle of his neck. "I'm okay now, don't worry. That's why you don't have to come here every night."

"Eh? But why?" Hunny asked, holding her away to peer at her face. "What if he comes again? What if-" his reply was cut short as Haruhi placed a finger over his lips.

"I can take care of myself now. You taught me some self defense moves, remember?"

"Yeah, I did. But Haru-chan, it's much better if I'm here to protect you and-" he began to argue but Haruhi only shook her head, her mind made up.

"Think of your position. You're a company president, Mitsukuni. You can't always let your brother substitute for you." She reminded him gently.

That gave him a pause. "You're unfair Haru-chan, deciding this on your own." Hunny pouted like a petulant child. "So when can I see you?"

"Limit your visits to thrice a month." Haruhi answered simply.

"What! No! That's too short!" Hunny protested. "Make it five times a week!" he said, lifting his open palm.

"No. Once a week." Haruhi argued.

"Four!" he tried to bargain.

"Twice a week and that's my final offer." Haruhi said, with two fingers raised.

"But Haru-chan-" he looked at Haruhi pleadingly but it was met by a firm gaze. He sighed in defeat. "All right, I'll agree to it _only_ if it starts next week." He proposed.

It was Haruhi's turn to protest but Hunny waved it aside. "What? I want to spend the last few days with you, is that wrong?" he asked, his chin held high.

Haruhi blushed at his words. "No… it's not." She said silently. Finally, she grinned. "You're so stubborn."

"Hey, that's my line, Haru-chan." He tutted then he broke into a smile. "Now, be a good girl and give me a kiss."

Haruhi grinned. She can't help but wonder whose being childish here-her or him. She caught his tie and pulled him towards her. And the moment their lips met, all she knows is that he tasted sweet and she can't get enough of it.

* * *

The next week, Hunny didn't attempt to visit Paradise Mansion, much to the delight of Yasuchika. He worked on the pending projects and attended meetings. Together they appeared in soirees as their company's representatives just like before. Due to these turn of events, Yasuchika called off the order he gave Mori for the time being and did his best to aid his brother on business matters. He really believed everything will be back to normal. However, that wasn't the case. Though Hunny is physically present, his thoughts are elsewhere. He spaces out frequently and he lost the cheerful glitter in his eyes. The Hunny before him now isn't the older brother he used to know.

One night, Yasuchika summoned Mori in a private restaurant and asked him to get know the woman named Haruhi. "Report to me any dirt you'll uncover about her. Then I'll use it to disillusion my brother about that woman." He said, his face serious. "I want him to forget about her as soon as possible."

"Understood." Mori replied, as he stood up. He bowed his head and went on his way.

But what Yasuchika didn't know is that Mori didn't stop keeping an eye on Haruhi despite his orders. From a safe distance, he would sip his wine and let his eyes discreetly follow her every move. He noticed her kind gaze towards the people she interacts with and her diligence in finishing her chores. She doesn't have customers but sometimes he would see her in deep conversation with old men in one of the couches. In his point of view, she is more of a hostess than a doll. However, those observations aren't enough to satisfy his curiosity or to fulfill Yasuchika's new order. And the only way to accomplish both is by choosing her as his doll for the night. Kill two birds with one stone, as they always say.

He stepped on the brakes as he arrived before the mansion's front entrance. He adjusted the rear view mirror and glanced at his reflection. He opted for the semi-formal look: a dove gray vest, crisp white polo shirt underneath and black slacks. Satisfied, he unhooked his seatbelt and retrieved Pome from the passenger seat. It clung to his arm and eagerly swung its bushy tail side to side. He was supposed to leave it at home but the animal refused to be left behind. They got out of the car, passed the car key to the awaiting chauffeur and mounted the staircase to the mansion.

* * *

It's been a while since Hunny showed up in the mansion and Haruhi finds herself missing his presence at times. So tonight, she decided to wear one of the ensembles Hunny gave her. It's a white blouse with ruffle details in the front and paired with a knee length black and white striped balloon skirt and white high heeled sandals. She tied her hair up with a cream ribbon and let a few tendrils frame her face. For accessories, she always wears the necklace Kyoya gave her but tonight she wore the black beaded necklace that came with the ensemble. Once done, she examined her look in the mirror. The style is cute and classy. _If Hunny was here, he would love this_, she thought with a smile.

"Irasshaimase!"

A rush of customers came into the central parlor. And from the corner of her eye, Haruhi caught sight of the man she dreaded to confront again- the sadistic customer, Hideki Okazaki. He has crimson eyes and long coal black hair tied in a ponytail. He's dressed in a black suit and purple polo, unbuttoned halfway revealing his lean chest and silver medallion. Some dolls, Haruhi noticed, looked at him in awe and chattered amongst themselves that he's quite a catch. Haruhi's stomach churned. _If only you knew,_ she thought as she walked passed them. That behind that handsome, smiling face, a demon lies underneath. _Please don't let him notice me_, she silently prayed as she tried to slip away unnoticed but he caught sight of her before she could make her escape.

"Haruhi!" he called out, waving his hand in greeting.

_Damn. He saw me._

* * *

After telling the designation booth of his desire to have Haruhi for the night, he and Pome made their way through the crowd to look for her. Pome looked around with his nose twitching, as if trying to get her scent. Just then, the animal tugged at Mori's ear and then he caught sight of her. But instead of feeling relieved, Mori felt unsettled as he noticed the expression on her face. Something is wrong, he can feel it. Suddenly, Pome started to tug at his hair persistently. Mori got on his knees, knowing that Pome wanted to get off. All at once, it got off his shoulder and ran towards Haruhi's direction, making some dolls shriek at the sight of the animal. Confused, his eyes searched for Haruhi again. She was weaving her way through the crowd. When he noticed the man closing in on her, he started to move towards them knowing by some sixth sense that she's in danger.

* * *

Haruhi quickened her pace, pretending she didn't hear him. In her panicked state, her hand instinctively sought her necklace for comfort but the familiar stone wasn't there. She didn't hear the protests of the dolls she roughly bumped against, all she can hear is her heart thudding rapidly in her chest.

_I have to get away. I have to-_

Suddenly, his arm went around her throat and her back is pinned against his chest roughly. "Where are you going, little doll?" he drawled against her ear, his other arm going around her waist.

Haruhi felt like her breath is knocked off her for a moment. "Let me go… Okazaki-san." She said with difficulty, her hands trying to pry his arm away to no avail.

"What a cold welcome." He whispered, and Haruhi could almost see his twisted grin. "Have you missed me?" He said, his voice dripping with malice.

Her stomach rolled but she swallowed it down. "Please let me go." She repeated.

"Ah, but I'm a customer here. You can't reject me." He said confidently. "I've wanted to hear your moan of pain like last time." He murmured then he licked her neck.

Haruhi felt cold and disgusted. She closed her eyes for a bit. _Calm down, Haruhi_, she reminded herself, _Remember what Mitsukuni said._

Mitsukuni taught her a simple move to ward off a person attacking from behind but for it to be effective, the attacker should be caught unaware and that requires timing and patience. As much as she wanted to shake him off her so badly, she has to keep her cool. _Not yet, Haruhi. Calm down, keep talking._

"Why don't you choose a more beautiful and voluptuous doll?" she said, struggling again. "They'll satisfy you more than me."

"Ahh~ but I like you." He said, his left hand wandering over her breast. "I liked the way you tried to reject me. I liked the way you-ACK!" he yelped as he felt something bit the flesh at the back of his ankle.

_Now! _Her mind screamed and her body moved simultaneously to defend herself. Her right heel stomped and ground on his foot, making him jerk backwards in pain. Then she moved her hips sideways and strikes his groin with her clenched fist. With that, his grip finally loosened and she got away from him. She'll definitely be punished for hurting a customer but she didn't care. She wouldn't put up with him, not even for a second.

"Come back here, bitch!" she heard him say fiercely from behind her. "Damn! It's this animal's fault!"

_Animal?_ She turned around and saw Hideki clutching a familiar brown tanuki by its neck. She gasped. "Pome-san!" she cried.

"So, this is your pet." He smiled maliciously. "I wonder what will happen if I squeeze its neck like this." He said, starting to tighten its grip around Pome's neck. The poor animal started whine and struggle against his hold.

"No!" Haruhi screamed, charging towards Hideki. "Let him go, you monster!" she said, throwing caution aside. In her mind, she knew that once he got her in his clutches she can't escape the second time. But she wouldn't idly stand by and let him cruelly punish the animal that saved her. _Forgive me, Mitsukuni._

As Hideki saw her approach, he smiled inwardly. _"Come, little doll. Just a bit more."_ He thought, relaxing his hold on the animal a bit.

When Haruhi was within reach, he tossed the animal aside and pounced on her. It all seemed to happen in slow motion and Haruhi braced herself as she saw Hideki coming towards her. But in that split second, someone appeared before her and kicked her assailant aside. She didn't have time to stop her momentum and in the next moment she was in the stranger's arms.

She started to struggle, fearing its Hideki holding her prisoner. "Haruhi, it's okay now." the stranger said gently. "You're safe."

Upon hearing his voice, she stood still. It wasn't Hideki's voice all right. She finally decided to look at her savior's face. He has spiky black hair and sharp black eyes. Her eyes widened as she recognized him. "You're… Pome-san's master." She said. Suddenly, she gasped. "Pome-san!" she said in alarm.

Haruhi pulled away and looked to the direction where she saw Hideki throw him. Just then, she found the animal walking towards them slowly. She crouched down, welcoming the brave animal into her arms. "Oh, Pome-san, are you okay?" she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry you have to go through that." She mumbled, stroking its fur gently. "I'm sorry."

While Haruhi cradles Pome in her arms comfortingly, Mori went over to the unconscious man who tried to hurt Haruhi and Pome. He took out a handkerchief from his back pocket and used it bind his hands behind his back. Then he picked him up effortlessly and laid him on the nearest couch. At that time, Naoko finally makes an appearance. "Morinozuka-sama, what's going on-"

Mori raised his hand. "I'll give the details later. Just make sure he stays here until I come back." He instructed, his gaze locked on hers.

"A-As you wish." Naoko bowed nervously. She couldn't ignore the authoritative glint in his eyes.

The next moment, he is crouched beside Haruhi. "Can you stand?" he asked gently.

"I-I think so…" she said hesitantly.

Haruhi tried to stand but her legs felt rubbery that she almost stumbled. Without another word, Mori carried her bridal style together with Pome. She clutched at his polo tightly. "Thank you for saving me." she whispered. "May I at least know your name?" she asked softly, gazing up at him.

"Later." He answered. "We'll talk later."

For the remainder of the trip to one of the theme rooms, she remained quiet and listened to the steady beat of his heart. There was something oddly comforting to be held like that...she can't be sure...it's just a feeling. Haruhi closed her eyes and unknowingly she drifted to sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, she was awakened by the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes slowly, wondering if its morning already. She looked at the ceiling and found that she wasn't in her bedroom. As she realized these, memories of last night came back in a flash. Her sleepiness was forgotten as she got up and glanced around the room. "Sorry if I woke you up." A voice said.

Haruhi looked sideways and found the tall stranger on the far side of the room, drinking coffee. "Would you like to eat a late dinner with me?" he asked, smiling faintly.

Just then, her stomach started to grumble in response. Come to think of it, she hadn't had dinner yet. The bedside clock revealed its 11 o'clock in the evening. She shoved the blanket aside and walked towards him, combing her hair with her hand. At her approach, he pulled up a chair for her, like a real gentleman. Then he picked up the porcelain pot and was about to pour her a drink when he stopped. "Ah. I only ordered coffee." he said.

"No, it's okay. Coffee will be great." Haruhi said with a smile.

Mori nodded and poured coffee into her cup. "Thank you." She said as she picked up the dainty demitasse. As she drank, warmth swiftly spread over her up to the tips of her toes. She sighed contentedly. She stole a glance over to her companion and found him quietly sipping his coffee. _Great Haruhi, you just involved yet another innocent person into your troubles, _she silently admonished herself.

"Uhm, about the incident earlier…" Haruhi said but he held up a spoon.

"Let's eat first." He said gently.

"Oh, yeah. Dinner." She laughed, noticing the plate before her. "Sorry, I almost forgot."

"I ordered a streak glazed with mushroom sauce and garnished with potato wedges and spinach." Mori said, "I don't know what you'd like but I heard no one will refuse a good steak." He smiled.

Haruhi chuckled at his explanation. "Nice analogy." She said, amused. "Shall we?" she raised her eyebrow in invitation.

"Itadakimasu."

They ate in silence; only the faint sound of cutlery clinking against the plates can be heard. Haruhi ate with a relish. The steak felt so tender and the mushroom sauce tasted to rich she couldn't find fault with his analogy earlier. She would agree wholeheartedly. After a while, they quietly finished another cup of coffee, full and equally satisfied.

"Hideki Okazaki won't bother you anymore." Mori said suddenly, his gaze watchful. "So you don't have to worry."

"Did you talk with the Madam?" she asked.

"Yes. I explained to her what happened." Mori said, as he stood up and took her hand. "That Hideki tried to take away my woman so I acted accordingly." He said, placing a kiss at the back of her hand.

Haruhi blushed. "Eh? What-?"

Mori smiled, cradling her cheek in his hand. "Before he attacked you, I've already chosen you as my doll tonight, Haruhi." He said softly.

Before she could respond, he swept her off her feet and carried her towards the bed. "W-Wait! Are you really fine with me?" she asked warily as he settled her down. "I could arrange for another doll for you and-"

"No." he said, unbuttoning his vest and white button-down shirt. "I want you, Haruhi." He declared, staring directly at her. As his shirt fall on the floor, revealing his tan, muscular chest, their gazes met and locked. Haruhi felt that same attraction as she stared at him, leaning towards her ever so slowly. She couldn't tear her gaze from his. She felt mesmerized, hypnotized, by his intense gaze and masculinity.

"First, tell me your name." she said breathlessly, as his finger traced her jaw line gently. "I only know you as Pome's master."

He smiled faintly. "I'm Takashi." He answered in that deep baritone voice. "Takashi Morinozuka." He captured her chin.

"Takashi." she said, his name rolling easily on her tongue. "The name suits you well." She smiled. "Takashi." She whispered again, trying to get used to his name.

Mori quickly pushed her down the cushions and captured her mouth with the full force of his need. It's too much, just hearing Haruhi say his name with that sweet smile of hers made him ache. His arms circled her, pulling her forward and crushing her to him. He had watched her for too long and finally she's looking at him. "Haruhi…" he murmured against her lips before dipping his tongue inside.

Haruhi closed her eyes. There was nothing gentle about the way his tongue claimed her mouth, nothing gentle about the way she returned his demanding caresses. There's no slow and tender foreplay forthcoming- just a wild abandon to gratify raw, sexual need. His mouth left hers and searched for the soft skin of her neck. He kissed. He sucked. He bit her and sucked again. Haruhi moaned in delight. Then he sought her mouth again while he unzipped his pants and kicked it aside impatiently together with his briefs.

He laid her flat, his body mantling hers, his loins searching for her welcoming cradle and finding it. The hard length of his manhood pulsed against her, and he pumped once before he stopped and groaned. His hands grasped her hips and arched her upward.

"Ahh…" Haruhi moaned, as she felt his maleness through the fabric of her skirt.

But it was not enough, not close enough, and in the next moment her skirt was bunched above her waist, her panties removed and he was inside her. Haruhi moaned deep in her throat as she felt all of him- hot and hard like an iron rod.

He stopped abruptly and looked at her. Haruhi saw the shock in his eyes, as though he couldn't believe what he'd just done. But she also saw the need and desire, both of which matched her own.

Her legs clasped his firm, tight buttocks, and she arched her hips upwards, pulling him deeper inside, holding him captive. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, his eyes were now blazing with desire.

Haruhi slid her hands up the length of his body as his mouth sought hers again. She gasped as Mori's mouth left hers for the pulse behind her ears, down to her neck. And when her blouse barred his way, he pulled her up and he yanked it off her shoulders, sending the first few buttons flying. He grinned at the shocked expression on her face.

Without giving her time to protest, he pushed her down again and his mouth moved down her neck, painting a wet, rosy trail all the way to the valley between her breasts. Expertly, he undid the front catch of her bra with his mouth. She inhaled sharply as she felt it removed.

Now her breasts were free but her arms were bound. Lowering his head, he laved one nipple. Haruhi mewled, arching her back to meet his lips eagerly. While petting one nipple with his tongue, he plucked at the other with his thumb and forefinger. Haruhi writhed beneath him, lifting her body against his where their legs lay entwined.

"Ah…" she gasped as he bit her nipple. "Nnh…" she moaned as he sucked.

Then she felt him withdrew his manhood from her entirely. She would have said something in protest but he quickly closed her mouth with his, while his hand touched her nether lips, teasing, searching. And then she groaned as his thumb found what it sought. He slipped his fingers inside her, moving in a rhythm that had her thrusting against his hand.

She fought the binding blouse, panting, moaning, unable to speak but begging him with her body to give her release.

When he felt her softness squeezing against him, he removed his hand and penetrated her with his sex. He groaned, feeling her walls slick and tight with each plunge. Soon, he pressed her legs back against her chest, gripped her waist once more and this time pounding into her relentlessly. Haruhi cried his name over and over, as she felt the pressure building inside her. Sweat glistened on his face and chest, the muscles in his arms strung tight. Lewd, squelching sounds came from where they're joined. These sounds, he realized, turned him on all the more.

His moist breath rasped in her ear and his groans matched hers in aching need.

"Ahh…Ahh…Ahh!" they panted.

Finally, when he couldn't hold back any longer, he clamped his mouth on hers, muffling the cry that broke from both of them when release came, sharp and intense.

* * *

After a moment, Mori gave her a quick kiss in the lips before he rolled off and lay beside her. They remained silent, as they tried to catch their breaths. _Ah~ it's been a while since I had rough sex like that, _she thought amusedly_._ Haruhi hoisted herself up to sit on the edge of the bed, feeling her arms starting to get numb from lack of blood circulation. She struggled to wriggle out of her blouse.

Once free, she stared at the ruined blouse. She sighed. "What a wild man you are, Takashi." she said. "Ripping my blouse apart like that." she smiled down at him over her shoulder.

"Don't worry." He said, glancing at her. "I'll buy you another one."

"That's good. I don't have that much allowance for clothes, you know." She said as she fixed the front catch of her bra. "By the way," she looked at him. "Thanks again for rescuing me earlier." She smiled.

"No problem." He drawled. He was lying on his side, watching her. Unconsciously, she held the blouse in front of her. "I-I also want to thank you for the free dinner and coffee." She said nervously, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Mhmm." He simply answered.

With that, Haruhi dared to raise her head and then their eyes met. His eyes looked sleepily warm and still dark with desire, sending heat tingling through her in response.

Haruhi abruptly turned away, "I-I'll get you some coffee…" she mumbled in excuse for his stare only reminded her that the sensation that he is still inside her remains.

But before she could walk away, she heard the bed creak and she was pulled back into his arms again. His chest and belly brushed against her back. Her stomach quivered.

"Haruhi." He whispered in her ear.

"What is it, Takashi?" she asked breathlessly, as she leaned on him.

He breathed deeply the scent of her hair and sighed.

"I want you again." He said huskily. Then he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue and felt her shiver.

"Promise me one thing first." she said unevenly, feeling his maleness pressing against her behind.

"Anything." He murmured as he stroked her arms.

"Don't make a habit of ripping my clothes off, okay?" she smiled.

He chuckled. "I promise." He said then with one swift maneuver she was underneath him. And soon, they were lost in their own world- connected, body and soul.

* * *

Yasuchika paced agitatedly inside his office one night. He had summoned Mori a few times and had expected him to show some progress reports but surprisingly Mori would provide him irrelevant information about the woman and say he needs to investigate some more. At that time, he knew that Mori had fallen in that woman's trap.

_Now, it's not only his older brother but Mori-senpai as well._ "Damn it." he cursed aloud.

He pressed the intercom button on his desk. "Yes, Master?" a male voice answered.

"Prepare my car immediately. I have to go somewhere." He ordered.

"Right away, Master."

Yasuchika quickly retrieved his khaki coat from the nearby couch and left his office. It's time to settle things once and for all.

"Where to, Master?" the driver asked, as Yasuchika slipped into the car.

"Paradise Mansion." He replied, adjusting his glasses.

* * *

Due to last night's commotion, the Madam decided to suspend Haruhi from doll duty for a whole week. Her savings account is also "freezed" until the suspension is lifted. If it weren't for Mori's alibi, the madam said, her punishment could have been worse. That's why, in order to get three meals a day, Haruhi had been doing household chores and she serves as a waitress at night.

As a waitress, she wore the required outfit- a stylish baby blue blouse topped with a black vest. And for the bottom, a black pencil skirt, black stockings and high heeled sandals. The outfit is uncomfortable to move around in at first but in the succeeding nights, she got the hang of it. The mansion remained as lively as ever and Haruhi tried her best to keep up with the busy atmosphere by serving drinks and snacks around.

In the middle of her duty, she saw Naoko motioning her to come closer with her hand. Curious, she moved towards her.

"What is it, Naoko-san?" Haruhi asked, holding a silver platter by her side.

"Haninozuka-sama is at table 3 looking for you. Hurry." Naoko said.

"Eh? He's here?" she brightened up a bit at the thought of Mitsukuni. "Sorry, I'll be right back!" she handed the tray to Naoko and left.

But as table 3 came into view, she noticed an unfamiliar man with nut-brown hair and glasses. Her steps slowed a bit, her excitement dropping a notch. _"Who could he be?"_ she wondered. _They have the same surname. Could he be a relative?_ Haruhi raked her brain for Hunny's history and remembered him saying he has a younger brother. She blinked. "_Could it be-?"_

As Haruhi stood before him, he raised his head and looked at her. "Are you Haruhi?" he asked, unsmiling.

"Yes, I am." Haruhi answered. "And I take it you're his younger brother, Yasuchika-kun."

Yasuchika leaned back in his chair and studied her appearance from head to toe, ignoring her query. The more he stared, the more his frown deepened. After a while, he heaved a deep sigh. "What the hell. You turned out to be a plain woman. How boring." He said, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose arrogantly.

"Huh?" Haruhi gaped at him. "_Is this really Mitsukuni's brother?"_ she thought. They have the same amber eyes however Yasuchika gives off a standoffish aura unlike his bubbly older brother.

"Don't move." He ordered suddenly.

Haruhi tensed as he stood up and came closer. "I wonder what my brother saw in you." He said, his hand on his chin.

He examined her as if she were a rare specimen. "Body type: Skinny." He said, flicking a careless finger on her arm. "Height: An average 5 footer. And-" his eyes centered on her chest. "You're even an A-cup."

"Hey!" Haruhi said, shielding her chest with her arms.

"I said, don't move!" he barked.

"Hai!" Haruhi swiftly straightened up, her hands on her sides. _"W-What's with this guy?"_ she protested in her head as she stood there like a soldier.

He continued his close inspection. He reached behind her and untied her ponytail. "Hair type: Straight and silky." He said as he brushed his hand through her hair. "Eye color-" he captured her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. "Chocolate brown." He said, releasing her abruptly.

"Overall impression-" he said, as he stepped back. "A typical Japanese girl. But our maids still look so much better." He said, his glasses gleaming.

"How rude. How could you say that to someone you met for the first time?" Haruhi said, blushing indignantly.

"Why? Are you offended? I guess the truth really hurts, huh?" he said, smiling insolently.

Instead of rising to the bait, Haruhi forced a smile on her face. He's starting to get on her nerves but it's a fact that he is Mitsukuni's brother so for once she'll let it slide and keep her thoughts to herself.

Yasuchika eyed her curiously. "What? No reply? Heh~" He held her chin again. "Say, what did you do to lure my brother?" he asked. "Did you wiggle your meager breasts in front of him to catch his attention?"

Haruhi bit her lip, trying to control her temper. "If you don't have anything else to say, I have to go."

As she turned to go, he caught her by the arm. "Wait, I'm not done with you yet!" He said, angry.

She gazed at him. "Aside from insulting me, what else do you want from me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want something from you-" Suddenly, he held her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "I want you to stay away from my brother, Mitsukuni." he said, his eyes cold and threatening. "You're a nuisance, Haruhi."

"_So that's what this is about." _Haruhi thought, as understanding dawned on her face. "Tell that to him yourself. If he chooses me, I can't do anything about it." she replied calmly.

He sneered. "You're a cheeky one, aren't you? What makes you so confident he'll-"

"Let me make this clear…" Haruhi interrupted. "We have a rule that we cannot refuse a customer who designated us."

"Tsk. Then tell my brother you don't want to see him again." Yasuchika said.

Haruhi shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm a really bad liar." She replied.

Yasuchika was a bit taken aback by her responses. He expected her to desperately fight to continue her trysts with his brother but she's not. "What's with you? You don't seem concerned whether Mitsukuni continues to see you or not." He said, letting her go.

"Even if I want him to stay, I won't ask him to." She said, eyeing him squarely. "I'm only a doll of this mansion, after all. I can't go against a customer's wishes." she smiled.

Yasuchika studied her for a moment. Now he understood what it is about this girl that attracted his brother and Mori-senpai. She is fully aware of her duty as a doll thus she is selfless and undemanding, unlike other refined, rich girls. Though she looks fragile, her eyes mirror her strength and determination.

_"Nii-san, you've found yourself such a troublesome girl." _He thought, covering his mouth to hide his smile.

Yasuchika cleared his throat. "Hey, your name is Haruhi, right?" he said, his face back to the usual serious expression.

"Yes."

He avoided her gaze, his hands in his pockets. "Mmm. I think I have a better opinion on you now." he said, blushing.

"Ah, thanks." She said, relieved.

"But I won't sleep with you because my brother likes you." He said.

When Haruhi stared at him, he rushed to explain. "T-That doesn't mean if you weren't I'll choose you okay? Don't misunderstand!" he said, embarrassed.

"Okay. Okay. I didn't say anything." Haruhi chuckled. _"So he can get flustered this easily. How cute."_ She thought, amused by his sudden change of attitude. Now he can see the brothers' similarity.

Yasuchika cleared his throat again. "Well, anyway I'll be on my way. Ja." He said, adjusting his glasses.

"Take care on your way back." Haruhi said, bowing her head.

"Yeah."

Then Yasuchika turned on his heel and left just like that. As Haruhi stared at his retreating back, she wondered whether or not she would tell Mitsukuni of this encounter once he comes back. But one thing is clear- Mitsukuni is lucky because he has a caring little brother by his side. Haruhi stretched her arms up, smiling at the thought. "Oh well, I'll think about it later." She said happily and she, too, went back to her work.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! How are you all doing? I'm so sorry for the VERY LATE update. (Waah! Please don't hurt me. DX)

I've been very busy doing research papers, script writing, video editing, etc. Well, I'm a third year college student so it can't be helped. And I know that it will get busier from now on...

All right, enough drama! Hahaha! *waves hands in the air to extinguish gloomy atmosphere*

So~ what do you think of today's chapter? C'mon, I'd love to know your thoughts! You know, all your reviews inspire me to write and they help shape how I'll start the next chapters. Yeah, that's how important they are. So don't hesitate to leave a review. Use its power to the fullest! LOL. XD

Anyway, I'm still happy you're still here reading my work! Here, feel my awesome love! *gives virtual hugs and kisses to everyone*

Thank you all so much for the unwavering support! I love you all! Take care always! Till next time~

Love,

Keira


	9. Chapter 8: The Blushing Warrior

**Chapter 8: The Blushing Warrior**

* * *

It was already two in the morning when Haruhi decided to retire for the night. The corridor is dimly lit so her hands sought support from the walls and the railings as she climbed the stairs towards the second floor. Retrieving the key from her apron, she slipped it in the keyhole and opened the door to their quarters. In the faint light, she saw Mei already asleep on her own bed. With that, she closed the door silently and trudged to her bed, her eyes half closed because of drowsiness. She didn't bother to change out of her waitress uniform. She felt so tired.

And once her head hit the pillows, she was asleep. But after a while, she felt like her bed is moving. She turned on her left side, thinking that the sensation was caused by her tiredness. However, the movement came again. With a groan, she turned to her right and reached out to turn her bedside lamp on. To her confusion, the familiar rope switch wasn't there. She stretched her arm to search in the darkness but then she lost her balance and fell on the side of her bed. But instead of crashing on the floor, a grunt sounded from beneath her causing her to stiffen in alarm. Hands clamped her mouth shut before she could utter a scream. "Calm down, Haruhi-chan. It's me." A feminine voice whispered.

"Mmph?" As her vision adjusted, she finally recognized the face in the darkness. "Renge-chan!" she exclaimed as Renge released her.

"Shh! Not too loud." Renge warned. "Now get off!"

"Ah, sorry." Haruhi said, moving aside. "Geez, what are you doing on the floor?" she whispered.

"Nothing." Renge grunted as she pushed the bed with her feet. "I'm just pushing your bed to the center that's all." She grinned, giving the bed a final push. "Whew~"

"What for?" Haruhi looked at her confusedly.

"I wanna sleep with my best friends, is that bad?" she looked at Haruhi imploringly.

Haruhi sighed. "It's not bad. I'm just saying you could just knock on our door. How did you get in here anyway? I'm sure I locked the door..."

Renge chuckled. "That's a secret~" she said cryptically. "By the way, why are you still wearing your uniform, Haruhi-chan?"

"Oh, this? I'm too tired to change out of it." Haruhi answered, scratching the back of her head.

"AH! That's not good! Take them off now!" Renge said, starting to tug at Haruhi's clothes.

"W-Wait! Renge-chan! Let me-ah!"

"Geez, both of you are too noisy!"

The bedside lamp on the other side was lit and Mei, dressed in a light green negligee, peeked over the side of the bed. She took note of Haruhi's half naked state and Renge on top of her. "I see. Sorry. I never thought you swung that way, Renge." She said finally, raking her hand through her hair.

Renge blushed. "Y-You're mistaken, Mei! I'm just helping Haruhi-chan out of her clothes! I swear!" she said nervously, waving her hands in denial. Meanwhile, Haruhi retreated to her drawer to get some pajamas on.

"Ehh~" Mei yawned. "Just keep me out of your fantasies, okay?" she smiled teasingly.

But as soon as Mei turned, Renge hooked her arm around her neck in a head lock. "You… you… I told you I'm not like that!" Renge said, embarrassed. "I'm straight and I'm marrying Masato!"

At that revelation, Mei sat still. "Marry?" Mei asked. "Did _that person_ propose to you?"

"As a matter of fact, he did. Look!" Renge flashed her hand before Mei's face to show off her diamond ring. "Pretty, isn't it?" she said dreamily.

"So that's how it is. Congratulations, Renge-chan!" Haruhi cheered, patting Renge's head gently. "I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks, Haruhi-chan!" she smiled towards her.

"So…" Mei extricated herself from her grasp. "When is that guy going to talk with the Madam?" she asked, facing Renge with a serious face.

"Oh, later today." Renge shrugged. "Say, Mei-chan stop referring to Masato as _"that person"_ or _"that guy"_, it's rude you know." she pouted.

"Well, if he doesn't show up, I'll address him in much ruder terms." Mei warned. "Or worse, I'll beat him up. Tell him that, you hear?"

"Aww~ Mei-chan…" Renge got teary eyed from that statement, covering her mouth with her fist. "That tsundere character of yours- I'll miss it the most!" she declared, throwing herself at Mei but was stopped midway. "C'mon Mei-chan, let me give you a hug~!" she pleaded.

"Get away from me, you otaku!" Mei protested, a blush tinting her cheeks. "Haruhi, help me out here!" she said.

Caught in the playful atmosphere, Haruhi jumped towards them while yelling "Cannon ball!". The girls plopped down on the joined beds in a tangle of arms and legs. A few seconds passed and the three of them broke into helpless laughter. As she wiped away her happy tears, Renge took their hands and gave it a squeeze.

"As I thought, I'm going to miss you both." Renge sighed. "I wish I could take you both with me." She added, tears clogging her throat.

"You can't. He doesn't have that much money." Mei said simply.

Renge chuckled lightly. "Yeah, you're right." She cleared her throat. "Too bad, huh?"

"Say, how about we have a slumber party here later?" Haruhi suggested. "Then let's invite a few friends over as well."

"Oh I'd love that!" Renge said excitedly. "Yosh! Let's party to our hearts content tonight!" She raised her fist towards the ceiling. That energetic response earned laughter from the Haruhi and Mei. Truth be told, they'll certainly miss having Renge around once she's out of the mansion. There's no other girl like her- so kind and free-spirited.

"Ah!" Renge exclaimed as a thought occurred to her. "I just realized the colors of our negligees remind me of Powerpuff Girls Z!" she said, clapping enthusiastically. "Haruhi is Bubbles. Mei is Buttercup and I'm the leader, Blossom! Fufufu~"

"Okay, stop with the anime reference. It's time to sleep." Mei scolded lightly as she sat up. "Good night, girls." She whispered softly.

"Good night, Mei-chan!" the two answered in unison.

Mei smiled before she turned off the light from her bedside lamp. Mei and Haruhi settled down facing Renge's direction.

"Say, Haruhi-chan, Renge-chan…" Renge whispered.

"Yes?"

"Mmm?"

"My real name is Renge Houshakuji and soon I'll be called Mrs. Renge Oda. Look for me once you guys leave this place, too, okay?" she said tearfully.

The two girls embraced Renge gently as she sobbed. Though she's happy her dream of becoming a bride will be fulfilled, she still feels concerned over her friends that she'll leave behind- especially Haruhi and Mei. She won't be there anymore when another rude customer comes up or when they need an extra hand to do the household chores.

"Don't worry about us, Renge." Mei said, resting her cheek atop her head. "We'll be fine." She whispered reassuringly

"Mei-chan's right. That's why from now on smile and have a happy life with Masato-kun." Haruhi agreed, as she snuggled closer.

"I'll never forget this. Thank you… Thank you so much." She cried.

And that was the last time they saw Renge cry. Morning came and she was back to her usual cheerful self. While they were busy fixing the beds, Ayame, Renge's roommate with wavy brown hair, burst into the room.

"Oh Renge! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Ayame said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"What is it Ayame-chan?" Renge asked, though she already guessed what it is.

"You received a summon~!" she squealed, holding a white card before her face. "It says, Masato Oda-sama has expressed his wish to claim you as his bride! Uwaa! You're getting married! I'm so excited!" she said all in one single breath. "C'mon!" she grabbed her by the hand. "You have to prepare your things! Tomorrow he'll pick you up!"

"Wait- Haruhi, Mei- I'll see you later, okay?" Renge said as she was dragged away forcefully, then she caught the side of the door. "Don't forget the party! Ah!" then she disappeared.

Haruhi and Mei exchanged amused glances. Actually they were thinking of how to distract Renge so they can make the preparations but Ayame took care of it effortlessly.

"Well then. I'll go around and invite some people to our slumber party." Haruhi said, giving her pillow a pat. "See you later!"

Once she left the room, Mei quickly moved to lock the door. She took out her small sewing machine and her sewing kit from under her bed. _"I hope I make it in time."_ she thought, looking at the almost finished dress hanging at the farthest corner of her closet. She took it out, laid it on the bed and set up her sewing machine to start on her project.

* * *

Night came and their friends came into the room carrying their own pillow and blanket. Soon, the room was filled with hoots of laughter as they got drunk from all the sake they ordered and started to sing random songs in a cappella. It got even wilder when the girls shared with Renge advice on marriage and sex. Alcohol loosened their tongues thus vulgar words flowed easily from their lips. Now, the little slumber party became a bridal shower minus the sexy male dancer. It was tons of fun. Then one by one, the girls fell asleep out of drunkenness until it's just Renge, Mei and Haruhi awake.

"I knew it~" Renge purred. "No one can beat us in this game." She smiled.

"Right you are… partner." Mei hiccupped, raising her empty glass.

"Now, now, it's time to sleep both of you." Haruhi chided, taking the glasses off their hands.

"Mmm~ how come you didn't drink, Haruhi?" Renge asked as Haruhi helped her on the bed. "Don't you like sake~?"

"I did drink but only a few. Now, go to sleep." Haruhi said softly, tucking the blanket under her chin.

"Hai hai~" Renge closed her eyes obediently and then she was asleep. Haruhi would have helped Mei to her bed but she was already asleep on the floor with the others. Seeing all the pillows are used, she took one of her stuffed bears and placed it under Mei's head. Assured that everyone's tucked in properly, she tiptoed her way around to clean up the place, picking up the scattered chips and bottles. Once done, Haruhi opened the door, turned the lights off and left the room noiselessly.

* * *

The next morning, Nekozawa escorted Renge towards the main entrance. Despite the slight hang over, Renge managed to walk steadily with her friends in tow. There, her fiancé Masato stood looking impeccable in his navy pinstripe suit. At her approach, Masato smiled welcomingly at her. And without another word, Renge flew into his embrace.

Mei cleared her throat. "This is supposed to be my birthday gift to you but I'm giving it to you now." she said, handing over a pink paper bag.

Renge looked inside and found a familiar set of uniform. Her eyes glistened a bit. "Oh my gosh! I-It's the latest Tokimeki Memorial spring school uniform!" she hugged it to her chest. "Thank you, Mei-err-Mitsuko-chan! I'll treasure it!" she smiled. She cast a worried glance at Nekozawa and he didn't seem to mind her minor slip. _"That's good."_ She thought, relieved.

Haruhi, on the other hand, gave her a parcel of cookies and muffins. "I would have baked a cake but this will be easier to eat while you travel." she smiled.

Renge was with them almost all day yesterday so there wasn't an opportunity for Haruhi to bake that much. But considering the dark circles under her eyes she could guess what happened. "That's very thoughtful of you." Renge said, patting the brunette's cheek gently. "Thanks, Haruhi-chan!"

"And here's a card from all of us. Don't cry too much while reading our messages, all right?" Ayame winked, giving her a huge card.

"You guys…" Renge's eyes started to get teary again. "Come here!" she said, her arms wide open.

The girls eagerly hugged her tight. "Masato, you take good care of Renge. She's a handful but she's our dear friend." Mei said, her arm slung over Renge's shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'll do my best to make her happy." Masato said confidently.

Mei nodded her head in approval. "Now, off you go!" she pushed Renge towards Masato. "See you on the other side." She winked. Renge chuckled at that. "I look forward to it. Let's go, darling." she said, clinging to his arm as they descended the stairs.

"Have plenty of kids and live happily!" Haruhi shouted after them, waving her hand.

Renge laughed, with Masato blushing beside her. "We will!" she answered playfully. "Good bye!"

Mei took a deep breath. Dolls she knew had gone in this fashion but sending them off isn't her thing. But today is an exception. Though it's painful to see her best friend go, she still felt happy for her. In her heart, she felt grateful Renge didn't experience the same fate as her. It's great her love ended beautifully. "Let's go, Haruhi." Mei said, as she stretched, feeling tired but satisfied by the turn of events.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." She said, her eyes transfixed on the couple.

Mei simply smiled and patted Haruhi's shoulder before she went back to the mansion. That hopeful look on her face reminded her so much of her past self. It would be nice if Haruhi would end up like Renge- happy with her requited love.

Haruhi stood at the top of the stairs, watching her friend until they disappeared inside the car. Finding a man that could accept a woman's tainted past is something dolls could only dream of but after seeing how Renge's love turned out to be, Haruhi can't help but feel optimistic about her future. She held onto her necklace unconsciously. It would be nice if a happy ending were to happen to her as well, she thought.

"I think it's best if you don't appear for doll duty tonight, Haruhi." A hushed voice whispered in her ear. She turned and found Nekozawa already walking away.

"Wait! Why not?" Haruhi asked running after him. But once she reached the door, Nekozawa was nowhere in sight. She sighed. Again, he left in a flash after that cryptic remark. One of these days, he won't get away so easily, she thought.

* * *

In the next few hours, everybody was exceptionally busy because tonight was marked special for the whole mansion is exclusively reserved by a powerful organization in the Black Market. According to rumors, tonight is the annual gathering of all its branch leaders and their men. That's why everyone is asked to act in utmost discretion. But despite the warning, almost all her fellow dolls were agog with excitement. Men involved in shady matters have the most cash in hand, they said. So they believe tonight could be their biggest payday of the month.

Meanwhile, Haruhi decided to serve as a waitress for she couldn't shake off Nekozawa's words from her mind.

"Haruhi, kindly take these to Table 7 please." The bartender said, as he placed a tray with a champagne bottle in an ice bucket and three wine glasses.

"Hai." Haruhi said then she carefully picked it up and made her way towards the said table. She was dressed again in the waitress uniform- blue blouse, black vest and a pencil skirt. She didn't like the idea of being idle, even if it's just for one night. _"This isn't going against his wish, right?"_ she would ask herself occasionally while working. As she made the usual rounds, she felt that the atmosphere is rather tense and ominous. And the more she thought about his words, the more it sounded like a warning to her.

"Your champagne, sir. Sorry for the long wait." Haruhi said then she put the tray down.

"You're a cute one. Why don't you join us?" Gino said. "Right, Joe?"

"Yeah. We don't mind the extra company." Joe replied. The other dolls with them surreptiously cast her a 'Get Lost' look but Haruhi pretended not to notice.

"Sorry but I still have some drinks to serve, Sir." She said, smiling politely.

"Mmm, that's too bad." Gino said, regarding her figure openly.

"Excuse me." As Haruhi turned to leave Gino suddenly patted her butt, startling her. "Maybe next time then." He said then both men laughed. The dolls giggled, too.

"Gino-sama you're so naughty." She heard one say.

Haruhi walked away stiffly, without looking back at them. _"Perverts."_ She growled in her head.

When she reached a nearby pillar, she hid behind it and counted one to ten to calm herself. Though she had been here for months, she still can't get used to being harassed. Though it is a fact that she is doll, can't she have a little respect as a woman? She wishes to continue having faith in men since she had the opportunity to meet some gentlemen but perverts like them leave a bitter impression. But then again, it's not fair to expect every man to fit such an ideal, right? She took a deep breath. At least right now she can manage to smile in spite of their behavior.

Just then, another group of men entered through the door. She would have gone and greeted them but the moment she saw the familiar muscular man with a scarred face and the skinny guy with blonde hair covering his left eye, her face paled visibly. It's George and Frank, the ones who harassed them back in the orphanage. She quickly hid herself, her hands trembling uncontrollably. _"Of all places, why are they here?"_ she thought in alarm. _"They can't see me here. They can't-"_ then her eyes widened as she remembered Nekozawa's words. _"I see. He knew they're coming."_ She mumbled to herself.

"Haruhi!" Ayame called from behind her. She jumped. One, because of shock and two, because of fear that they heard her name called. Thankfully, the guys didn't seem to hear and was led to their seats. Slowly, she turned towards Ayame. "What happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost, are you all right?" Ayame asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Oh, Yeah, I'm fine." Haruhi said evasively. Right now, the important thing is not to let George or Frank recognize her face. She glanced at Ayame and noticed her eyeglasses. Suddenly, an idea stuck her. "Uhm, Aya- I mean- Sayaka-san, do you have spare eyeglasses?" she asked.

"I do. It's at the drawer under the designation table." Ayame said. "Why do you ask?"

"I'll borrow one for a while. Is that okay?"

"Oh, sure." Ayame smiled. "By the way, the bartender is looking for you. Better hurry!"

"Thanks." Haruhi managed a smile. "Ja!"

Haruhi quickly went to the designation booth to retrieve a pair of glasses. There were at least 5 pairs of glasses inside the drawer and 4 of them are prescription glasses. She has good eyesight so wearing prescription glasses could cause her a headache so she chose the fake one- the brown square-rimmed pair. After that, she slipped inside the dressing room nearby, put on the glasses and tied her hair in braids. Though George and Frank know Haruhi as a 'guy', she wouldn't risk being discovered. Who knows what they'll do once they knew her situation. And she can't drop her job now; the floor is short handed as it is at this point.

Later that night, she went serving drinks and snacks around, careful not to make eye contact or even go near the table where George and Frank are at. But as it turns out, she can't avoid them forever, because an order came instructing her to serve the table next to it.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Haruhi bowed in greeting. "Here are your 2 orders of Margarita and 1 Shirley Temple." She said, placing the cocktail drinks gently on the table. "Is there anything else you'd like to order?"

Before the middle aged man could respond, another man joined in their table. It's a young man with flaming red hair tied in a half ponytail and sharp eyes. The men on the table immediately got up and greeted him with respect.

"Young Master, I'm honored you could join us tonight." the middle aged man said, his head bowed low.

"Ah," was all he said as he was motioned to sit down.

"So, what would you like to drink?" he asked, his hands clasped together, eager to serve.

"Sake will do." He answered.

"Sure, young master. Right away." He said, backing away to stand beside Haruhi. "Get to it, girl." he hissed in her ear, his smile never faltering.

"I'll bring your sake shortly. Please excuse me." Haruhi bowed before the guest and went on her way.

While she was placing the sake bottle on the table, the conversation on the other table caught her attention.

"I heard your boss erected another building on what used to be an orphanage." Haruhi heard a man say casually. "Don't you feel bad for those orphans?"

George let out a mirthless laugh. "Why should I? It's their own fault they can't return the money they borrowed."

That's right. They couldn't return the money then. But is that enough reason to make them suffer? Haruhi answered in her head as she clutched the tray tightly and the memories of how they harassed her family in the orphanage came to mind. Meanwhile, the man with red hair was watching her rather closely under the pretence of drinking his sake.

"I think orphans should just hurry up and die." George said nonchalantly. "They're garbage that's why they're abandoned in the first place." He laughed.

Anger swept through her like a storm. How could such a ruthless person exist in this world? How many lives does he intend to destroy until he's satisfied? In her anger, she didn't realize that she was already walking towards George's seat with her tray clutched tightly in front of her. It's because of him that the kids had to endure another painful memory. It's because of him that she had to swallow her ideals. It's all because of people like him!

But before she could get closer, a loud crash sounded behind her. That sound brought her back to her senses. She looked behind her and saw the sake bottle she served earlier in pieces on the floor. She glanced at the guest and found him staring at her. "The sake doesn't fit my taste. Get me another one." He drawled.

Silently, Haruhi got down on her knees and started to pick up the broken pieces of porcelain. "Didn't you hear what I said? I said bring me sake!" the guest barked at her. In her shock, she accidentally cut herself. "Tsk." Impatiently, the guest pulled Haruhi to her feet. "You there! Clean up this mess!" he said, pointing at one of his men nearby. Then he walked off with Haruhi in tow.

As one would see, she is being roughly dragged against her will but it was because her legs felt rubbery. For a moment, she felt scared for she could feel his tenseness emanating from his form. But then his grip was firm and gentle as he supported her to walk and for that she is grateful.

"Get me a first aid kit fast!" he said to Ayame as he passed by her then he led Haruhi inside the dressing room. Soon, he made her sit down on one of the settees roughly. "You- what the hell's wrong with you? Do you have a death wish or something?" he shouted at her. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her injured fingers. "If you hold a grudge against someone, don't attack him in his own turf!"

Haruhi stiffened. "Me? Attack?" she asked, still disoriented.

The guest looked into her eyes, his face serious. "I saw your eyes, woman. You look as if you're ready to attack. Heck, you were already moving towards him."

Haruhi paled a little. "I- I didn't know." she mumbled weakly. True, she was really angry at that time but to attack him? Yes, if given a chance she would attack that bastard for everything he'd done, she thought as her tears fell unnoticed. But after that what happens next? What will happen to her? A shiver ran through her at the possibility of murder. If it weren't for this man, she was only a few seconds away from losing herself in the moment. "I'm sorry." she cried. "I'm really sorry."

Ritsu looked disoriented. He didn't mean to make her cry; he was just telling her the danger of her reckless action. "H-Hey. Stop crying." He said, patting her back clumsily.

Just then, Ayame arrived with the first aid kit. "Sorry I took a while…" then her words faded as she saw Haruhi crying. "Haruhi, what-"

"Tend to her cut quickly!" He ordered harshly before she could speculate any further.

"Hai!" Ayame hurriedly went to Haruhi's side and carefully removed the bloodied handkerchief from her fingers.

Relieved at the interruption, the guest exited the room and decided to take care of the root of this commotion. He ordered his men to bring the rude bastard next to their table. Inside a private room, he found out that the guy's name is George and that he's part of the Kanto branch, one of the troublesome members of their organization. They cause too much uproar in their area that his father is having trouble on covering their activities with the police lately.

He gave George a thorough tongue lashing about his behavior. He reminded him to watch his words about orphans since it's not only the dolls in that mansion that could take offence but also a number of their comrades that came from institutions. "Keep these words in mind or you'll end up dead one day." The guest warned.

George smiled. "I'll be careful, Kasanoda-sama." He said, bowing in respect. It didn't sound sincere but Kasanoda accepted it anyway. "Good. Now get out of my sight." he said dismissively.

After he took his leave, one of his men, Tendou, asked if he would summon the Kanto branch leader as well but Kasanoda refused. "There's no sense causing a stir over a trivial matter." he said roughly.

Kasanoda leaned on his chair and massaged his forehead. Though he had already vented his anger, he still felt agitated for some reason. Then the girl's face wearing eyeglasses came to his mind again. Before he left the room earlier, the woman called her "Haruhi". He wondered if that girl Haruhi is all right now. With that thought in mind, he went out and walked back to the dressing room where he had left her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruhi still felt weak and shaky so she asked Ayame to tell the bartender she'll skip work for tonight. With her current state, she wouldn't be able to work well. Once alone, she looked at herself in the huge wall mirror. Her eyes looked puffy from crying too much. It's scary to think how anger can drive a person to violence. She glanced at her bandaged fingers_._ She's lucky she got away with only a cut. With nothing else to do, she started to undress. Maybe a good night's rest will put her at ease, she thought. After a while, she heard a discreet knock on the door.

The door opened and Kasanoda stepped in, his hand still on the knob. "Excuse me, is Haruhi still here…" finally he looked up and saw Haruhi's half naked state. Her baby blue blouse was still unbuttoned, her white lacy bra clearly visible. Kasanoda gulped nervously at the sight before him. She was busy zipping her brown short, her slender legs exposed. Just then, she looked up and saw him in the mirror.

"Oh you're-"

Kasanoda blushed guiltily like a schoolboy. "Ahh-I'm sorry-I-I-didn't know you were-Excuse me!" he stammered then closed the door behind him fast.

"Wait!" Haruhi shouted. She immediately buttoned her blouse and bolted out of the room. She looked sideways and found him walking away rapidly. "Sir wait!" she said, running after him.

But Kasanoda didn't seem to hear her, he was too embarrassed. It's not his first time to see a woman's body but it still took him by surprise. He simply wanted to check up on her but not like that. _"Dammit! Why is my timing always off when it comes to women?" _he asked himself harshly.

"I said wait!" she said again but still he walked on. Haruhi's eyes gleamed. This chase can't go on forever; she doesn't have that much physical endurance. Thus, she increased her zpeed. When she finally caught up with him, she jumped and tackled him to the ground promptly, landing on the carpeted floor with a muffled thud.

"What the-" Kasanoda turned to one side and saw Haruhi still hugging him by the waist, breathing heavily. Finally, she raised her head and gazed at him.

"Why didn't you stop?" Haruhi asked breathlessly, her glasses tilted to one side- revealing her big, brown eyes. Her hands rested on either side of his shoulder as she loomed on top of him. "I told you…to wait…didn't I?" she said in between pants, her breath fanning his cheeks. Before he could respond, she buried her face in the nook of his neck to catch her breath. For a moment, he was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. Now here he was stuck in a very uncompromising position with a woman she just shouted at as if she were one of his underlings. For a first impression that's already a bad start.

"Okyaku-sama." She whispered against his ear.

He tensed up. "Yes!"

Haruhi lifted her head and gazed at him. "You see, about earlier…"

"_Here it comes!"_ Kasanoda thought. "Look! I-I'm sorry I walked in like that!" he said, blushing. "I-I swear I didn't mean to peek! I-I'm really sorry!" he apologized, closing his eyes in earnest.

But to his surprise, his reaction struck Haruhi as funny so she started giggling nonstop. "Why are you apologizing? I won't mind even if you caught me in the nude." She said, amused.

At closer inspection, Haruhi looked really adorable with her unruly braids and her flushed cheeks. And in their current position, it's not really difficult to imagine them in the nude as she suggested. Kasanoda blushed at the thought. Okay, his mind is now treading on dangerous territory. Calm down. It won't do to think of such thoughts at that moment.

"What's your name, Okyaku-sama?" Haruhi asked.

Kasanoda cleared his throat. "I'm Ritsu. Ritsu Kasanoda." He answered.

"Thank you for your help earlier, Ritsu." She smiled gratefully. "If it weren't for you, I would have done something I'd regret…" She said, her eyes clouding for a little bit.

"Ah it's nothing. Don't mention it, Haruhi." He said. But when Haruhi looked at him surprised, he quickly added, "Ah I-I'm sorry! I heard the woman call you by that name so-"

Haruhi shook her head. "It's okay. I don't mind at all, don't worry." She smiled reassuringly. Kasanoda smiled shyly in return but before he could say anything more, they were interrupted by a voice.

"So, how long are you going to lay there, Kasanoda?" a man said, sitting next to them on the floor. "I didn't know you liked the idea of being _tied down_." He smiled teasingly at Kasanoda.

"S-Shut up, Tetsuya!" Kasanoda growled. Haruhi studied him curiously. Unlike the gangsters she had seen so far, this guy has a cheerful demeanor. He has pale yellow hair tied in a ponytail and he's dressed in an impeccable cream suit. Despite Kasanoda's gruffness, she could sense that these two men are very close. "W-What are you doing here?" Kasanoda asked, trying to sound business-like. "I thought you were out of the country." He said, not meeting his eye.

"Oh, I was. But the trip was cut short." He said meaningfully. "So…" he turned his gaze to Haruhi. "Who is this lovely lady here?" he asked, as he reached for her hand.

"Just call me Haruhi, sir." Haruhi smiled politely.

"Haruhi, hmm? Nice to meet you." He raised her hand to his lips. Haruhi blushed a bit, it's been a while since anyone did that to her.

"Oi Tetsuya." Kasanoda interrupted. Tetsuya smiled knowingly. "As you have heard, my name's Tetsuya." He said, letting go of her hand gently. "I'm the childhood friend of this guy here." He said, pointing towards Kasanoda.

"You know, he looks scary but he's really nice and gets really shy especially around girls." He whispered to her, but Kasanoda heard it all the same.

"Oi!" Kasanoda warned.

Tetsuya laughed. "Don't mind him, he's just embarrassed." Tetsuya winked at her, making her chuckle. Kasanoda just grunted and looked away, blushing. Technically, Tetsuya is also one of his underlings but only he has the gall to speak to him casually. His play with words is sometimes annoying but he didn't mind. It feels refreshing to have someone to treat him as an equal.

"By the way, that was a nice tackle earlier. I'm impressed." Tetsuya praised as he glanced at Kasanoda who's still lying on the floor. "Only a few managed to bring this guy down, you know." He added with a smile.

Haruhi blushed and mumbled, "Thanks."

"And I'm sure he's having a _hard time_ down there." Tetsuya said cryptically. The moment he said it, Kasanoda glared at him for the implication behind his words.

"Hard time? What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"Heh~ I wonder…" he snickered at Kasanoda again. "Why don't you try moving and see what I mean?" he suggested.

Kasanoda cleared his throat noisily. "Tetsuya, don't you anything else to do? I'm-ah!" he gasped when he felt Haruhi shift a little. "Wait- Haru-" he started to protest but Haruhi moved to settle comfortably on top of him. "I said- wait- uhnn!" He covered his mouth as a moan escaped his lips but it came too late. Haruhi sat immobile as she heard it. Finally, she noticed the unmistakable bulge pressing against her sex.

She gazed from Kasanoda's embarrassed face to Tetsuya's grinning ones. "Oh." was all she could mouth as she realized what Tetsuya meant. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized, as she quickly got off him. She felt like an idiot for taking that long to notice such a thing. Their eyes met only to look away again, their faces as beet as fresh tomatoes.

With that, Tetsuya burst into laughter. _Teasing these two awkward teenagers was too amusing to watch_, he thought. "Now, now, don't be so embarrassed. That's only a natural body reaction." He said, giving Kasanoda a pat in the back.

Kasanoda moved to punch Tetsuya's face but the latter avoided it easily. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What a temper." He snickered, wagging his finger. Kasanoda glared at him, wanting to try punching him again for his teasing but Tetsuya escaped by appearing beside Haruhi. "Say, Haruhi." He said. "I heard the Grecian Style room is a beautiful place." he remarked, placing his arm over her shoulders.

"Oh, that's right." Haruhi said positively. "I heard its one of the top five theme rooms chosen by customers."

Tetsuya nodded. "I see. Now Haruhi, why don't you accompany Kasanoda there for the night?" he smiled.

"HAH?" Kasanoda looked at him dumbfounded. "Hey! Don't go deciding things on your own!" he protested but Tetsuya paid him no heed.

"What do you say, Haruhi?" Tetsuya asked, looking at her imploringly.

Haruhi glanced over to Kasanoda. "If you don't mind having me, then it's okay." She answered hesitatingly while staring at him. Kasanoda gulped at her admission.

"Hear that, Kasanoda?" Tetsuya grinned, as he pulled Haruhi closer to his side. "She said its okay!"

Kasanoda cleared his throat to hide his blush. "Yeah, I heard. Now get your hands off her." he said rather sharply.

Tetsuya quickly raised his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, she's all yours." He smiled. "I'll leave you guys alone now. Bye!" with a final wave of his hand, he walked away.

The two of them watched his retreating figure silently. Once he's out of sight, a moment of awkward silence fell between them. Kasanoda raked his brain for something interesting to say but ended up with nothing. And it was the same for Haruhi. Unable to stand it, Kasanoda cleared his throat again.

Haruhi looked at him concernedly. "You've been clearing your throat a lot, Ritsu. Does it feel itchy?" she asked.

"Ahh? No, not at all!" he denied. Actually, it's a habit he has to cover his embarrassment or the silence. And he's secretly pleased that it worked and found out that she's paying more attention to him than he thought. "Err, I'm sorry about Tetsuya. He can be really pushy at times." He said, scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

Haruhi smiled. "It's fine. Tetsuya seems to be a nice person."

"And about accompanying me-uh-" he avoided her eyes, slipping his hands on his pockets. "You don't have to force yourself. Just forget about it."

Haruhi gave him a startled gaze. "Am I bothering you?" she asked finally.

Kasanoda immediately whipped his head about. "No! You're not a bother at all!" he denied vehemently. "I'd really love to be with you! But-but-" he stopped and averted his gaze, fearing he had said too much. It wasn't his style to force a girl to be with him because he knew force would never bring about her genuine emotions. Rejection is a painful thing but still, for some reason, he wanted to be with this girl for a little longer. He bit his lip.

Suddenly, he felt her hands hold his left hand gently. Kasanoda gazed at her. "Then let's go, Ritsu." Haruhi said, blushing. "I'll be your doll for tonight."

Kasanoda felt his heart burst in his chest. Tonight, she is his. She is his to do what he pleases- touch her, kiss her or perhaps more. His hand squeezed hers gently. Just thinking about him made him nervous. Can he really do it with her? Despite his doubts, he said, "L-Lead the way."

Along the dimly lit corridor, they walked in silence, hand in hand. Kasanoda kept on throwing quick glances at her but every time she turns to look at him, he looks away. And Haruhi felt his hand is trembling and cold against her touch.

"_Is he nervous?"_ she thought as she studied his face. _"He's acting as if…as if…"_

Her train of thought was interrupted when she saw they've finally arrived in their room. She opened the door and was momentarily blinded by the white light that burst forth. As her vision adjusted, the beauty of the Grecian style room overwhelmed her. At the center of the room there is a wide oval pool and in the middle of it stood a beautiful marble statue of a naked woman. Water is spouting out of a huge jar she held against her bosom.

Then on the right side, the white canopied bed was situated atop a few flights of stairs and four marble columns stood on each corner. The overall design made it look like a temple.

"It's beautiful." Haruhi breathed, her eyes filled with wonder. Kasanoda simply stared at her, mesmerized by her smile. Without warning, Haruhi moved towards the pool, dragging him along eagerly. Then she crouched down and dipped her hand into the water.

"The water's kinda cold." Haruhi commented. Then she pulled Kasanoda down beside her and put his hand into the water, too. "What do you think?" she asked enthusiastically.

Kasanoda glided his hand a little from side to side. "It's cold." He agreed, all too aware of their closeness. He could almost smell the scent of her shampoo.

"Let's take a bath together." She invited suddenly.

"Ahh?" he blushed furiously, her question made him sit on his butt. "A b-b-bath? T-Together?" he backed away a little along the pool's edge. "A-are you s-serious?" he stammered.

Haruhi looked at him confusedly. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

He shook his head vigorously. "N-nothing-it's just that-Ahh-what I mean to say is- Ahh-its-its-" Kasanoda fidgeted, not meeting her eyes. True, he was expecting they'll be doing lewd things but still she's moving way too fast for him. No, actually, it should be him making the first move, not her. But the contrast of her studious bespectacled appearance and suggestive comment made his heart race even more.

Haruhi looked at him for a moment then she sighed. "Hey Ritsu." She said.

"Y-yes?"

"Is this your first time?" she asked casually.

Kasanoda stiffened. "Ahh? N-n-not really. I've had a f-f-few experiences b-b-but-" he stopped, his face reddening even more.

"A few experiences, hmm?" Haruhi said thoughtfully, removing her glasses. "How far did they all go?" she asked, crawling towards him.

"H-How far?" He gulped as her cleavage came to view. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, shifting his gaze from side to side. Damn, she's moving dangerously close, asking dangerous questions.

"I mean…" Haruhi trapped him between her arms again, her face barely a few inches away from his. "Did it all lead to intercourse?" she asked bluntly.

Kasanoda felt a shiver ran up his spine. It's such a straightforward question; he didn't know how to evade it but answer with the truth. "No." he choked out.

"Why?"

"Ahh! D-Do I have to answer that?" he said, clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

Haruhi simply stared at him and waited. Kasanoda gulped nervously, not looking away from her eyes. "H-How should I say this-uh- its-it's my choice to-stop halfway." He said with difficulty, clenching his fists to still their trembling. "I can't go all the way when I can see plainly in their eyes that they're not enjoying my touch." he admitted sadly, his shoulders slumped. "They try to hide it and pretend they want more but they can't fool me." He smiled weakly. "I've been around different people and I know who's lying at first glance." he added in a low voice.

He covered his face with his hand, overcome with a sense of shame for admitting it. "Stupid of me, isn't it?" he said then he laughed humorlessly. Even though it happened a long time ago, the pain is still there. He doesn't want to get involved with a girl only ordered to be with him, that's why he hesitated even with Haruhi. Those few experiences never satisfied him and he's scared that maybe it made him incompetent in bed as a man.

Suddenly, Haruhi embraced him, placing his head on her chest. "H-Haruhi?" he said, blushing.

"You're not stupid. You're a kind and gentle man. How could they treat you like that?" he heard her say, her voice quivering with emotion. Kasanoda closed his eyes and let her warmth envelope him comfortingly. He'd never been embraced like that, not since his mother died. And it felt good to finally reveal his insecurity even though they only just met tonight. Slowly, he relaxed in her arms.

"_How could they treat him like that?"_ she thought again as she hugged him close. The hurt she saw in his eyes earlier made her ache for him. "_So that's why he's so hesitant…so wary…"_ she thought, running her fingers through his red hair as she remembered their earlier exchanges. For that brief moment, she caught a glimpse of the man behind the tough image. _"Don't worry I'm going to make you feel special tonight."_ She vowed silently.

"Ritsu?" she murmured after a while.

"Y-yes?"

"Can you swim?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Ah, yes." He answered.

She smirked. "Then hold your breath."

Without delay, Haruhi grabbed him by the collar and they plunged into the pool together. Kasanoda was gasping for air when he rose up to the pool's surface.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, as she came up in front of him.

"I'm fine." He said, coughing a bit. "That just took me by surprise."

When Ritsu finally looked up as he brushed his hair aside with his right hand, he found Haruhi unbuttoning her blouse. He backed away in surprise.

"H-Haruhi w-what are you d-doing?" he said nervously, the familiar white brassiere in full view. Haruhi stopped and gazed at him curiously. "What? It's better to take a bath naked, right?" she replied casually then she slipped the blouse off her shoulders in a rather enticing way. Next her bra came off in the same fashion. Kasanoda gulped and turned his back quickly, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Haruhi is a doll. He's aware that it's normal for her to undress like that. But still he felt uncertain. There's still one more thing he's insecure about.

Suddenly, her arms crept up to wind about his neck from behind. He gasped. "Ritsu…" she whispered in his ear.

Kasanoda trembled. "Y-yes?"

"Let's get you out of your wet clothes." She whispered. Kasanoda didn't move. He couldn't. Haruhi took off his black leather coat and then tossed it over the edge. But when she slipped her hands beneath his maroon polo, he clutched her hands; His hands trembling ever so slightly. Sensing that, she hugged him from behind. "What's the matter?" she asked softly.

He squeezed her entwined arms lightly, as if to draw some strength from them. "I…I want you, Haruhi. I really do." He admitted, his voice deep and full of longing. "But I don't think you'll want to make love to me."

"Why?" she asked, pained by his continued self-doubt. "What are you still hiding from me?"

Silently, he unwound her entwined arms and guided her hands over the buttons of his polo. Haruhi understood and unbuttoned them one by one. Kasanoda stood still, letting her break down the last of his defenses and reveal the final reason behind the failure of his flings. As the polo came off, Haruhi gasped in surprise as she saw the numerous jagged scars on his back.

"Shocking, isn't it?" he said as he turned to her. Haruhi covered her mouth as she saw that even his chest have the same jagged scars.

"What happened? Where did you get all these scars?" she asked finally.

Kasanoda raised his arm and looked at his scars. "I've been through a lot of skirmishes ever since I was young." He said, then he leaned against the pool's edge. "I got this bullet wound when I fought in the alleys of Tokyo." He pointed at the round scar on his lower torso. "Then I got this sword slash when we went to an enemies' secret base in the forest." He said as he traced the long, slanted scar across his chest."

He looked at his hands. "Being the future leader, I am expected to fight to gain the respect of my future comrades. And I barely left a battlefield unscathed." He clenched his hands as he remembered those days. "That's why I have this many scars, Haruhi." He said, raising his head to stare at her. "And because of these, women have looked at me with disgust. They didn't want to make love to a scarred man like me. It's ugly and I know it." He smiled sadly.

Suddenly, Haruhi cupped his face and captured his lips for a kiss. Ritsu didn't respond. He didn't want Haruhi to kiss him out of pity. "No-" he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away a little but Haruhi only shoved his hands aside and kissed him again. This time her arms went around his neck, her body melding against his. He felt desire rushing through his body but he steeled himself against it and then he noticed her tears escaping from beneath her eyelids.

Just then, Haruhi stopped. "I'm sorry." She said as she backed away a little, sniffling. "I believe those women are fools for thinking your scars are ugly." she said vehemently, as she wiped her tears away. "You should be proud. Your scars are a proof that you did your best!" She added, poking his chest to emphasize her point. "So, don't belittle yourself, Ritsu." She cupped his face gently, her tears starting anew. "Please… Don't think like this anymore."

The sincerity in her eyes was too much that he himself started to shed tears as well. Instinctively, he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair to hide his tears. It's unnatural for him to cry like that but her words rocked him to the core. It's the first time a woman has acknowledged how much he had been working hard to fulfill the expectations his people have for him as the future successor.

He studied her silently, his hand cupping her right cheek. "M-May I kiss you, Haruhi?" he asked, blushing.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, you may." she smiled.

Upon hearing that, Kasanoda leaned down and kissed her shyly; taking little pecks as if sipping little drops of honey from her lips. His hands stroked her arms then to the small of her back, pulling her close. Her lips felt soft and warm and even her body felt hot despite the cold water surrounding them. After a while, they paused for breath. They were only lightly kissing but his body is already trembling with desire. He peered at her face and found her looking equally flushed. This was all he wanted, a woman to respond to him wholeheartedly, he thought as his thumb traced her lower lip.

The wistful expression came back in his eyes so Haruhi pushed him against the pool's edge and traced the scar over his right nipple with the tip of her tongue. "Wait-Haru-nnh!" he shivered as she continued to lick and pet his nipples. Her ministrations made him groan deeply in his throat. He never knew his nipples are this sensitive. A man should be the one taking the lead but her aggressiveness thrilled him just the same. His hands clutched the pool's edge, his eyes tightly closed. Now he discovered being on the receiving end isn't so bad.

Haruhi smiled as he writhed beneath her touch. She wasn't the aggressive type but she didn't want him to feel sad in her presence- not even for a single second. The only way she knew to comfort him is through her own body. Confidently, her hands sought the planes of his torso then slipped her dainty hand inside his boxers.

He stiffened almost immediately as he felt her hand slipped inside and touched the length of his shaft. "H-Haruhi-" he said, wanting her to continue but still feeling hesitant.

Haruhi nibbled his chin, her hand gently stroking his manhood. "You don't have to hold back." She whispered against his ear. "Make love to me, I'm all yours."

All his doubts fled his mind in that instant. He rocked his hips unthinkingly as her stroking gained speed. "Haa…! Uhn…!" he panted, feeling himself on edge. Resistance is futile at that point. And without warning, Ritsu gave a cry as his whole body shivered at his release. It's the first time he felt so deliciously aroused. But it's still not enough. He wanted more of her touch. He wanted more of her taste. He wanted to make love to her completely.

Ritsu scooped her up in his arms and laid her down by the pool's wide stairs. He then removed his boxers and threw it aside, giving Haruhi a full view of his engorged sex. She smiled, pleased by the fact that she aroused him that much. As she extended her hand to him in invitation, Ritsu held her hand and boldly sought her mouth for a deep kiss. Haruhi responded fervently, tangling her hands through his red hair. "I want to be inside you now." He whispered huskily against her lips before claiming it again.

"Do it, then." She answered, feeling lightheaded.

Just then, his hands busily slipped her panties down her legs and placed himself between her legs. He held his shaft and teased her clit with its tip and then he gently slipped it inside her. Her welcoming warmth felt too good as he went deeper. Once its all in, he licked his lips as he savored the feeling.

"Ahh!" she moaned, as she felt his deep penetration. Her legs wrapped around him, as his rough hands clutched her hips. He looked into her eyes and found neither pity nor disgust. He only saw her desire for someone like him reflected in their depths. He kissed her again, touched by this encounter. He never expected to meet such a giving woman like her in this place.

Soon, he began thrusting into her, steadily picking up pace. Their hot breaths mingled together as the friction became more and more intense. Haruhi clutched his back, the stair digging against her back. But she didn't mind it. The call of the flesh is far stronger than the pain. Together, they teetered at the brink of orgasm as cold water lapped against their naked forms noisily. And with a final thrust, they cried out as shudders of climax claimed them both oh so violently.

Ritsu buried his face against her neck, his arms circling her waist. He felt utterly spent and satisfied however he didn't want to let her go just yet. A warm, foreign emotion consumed him as he recalled her kind words. "Haruhi…" he whispered softly. Simply calling her name moved him to tears. "Haruhi…" he called again, hoarsely.

"Yes, Ritsu?" she asked gently.

"Thank you." He whispered, as he embraced her tightly and tried to choke back his tears. "Thank you… for accepting me."

Haruhi felt her own tears gathering in her eyes at his heartfelt words of gratitude. "Don't cry." She wanted to say but no words came out. So instead, she tilted his chin up and captured his lips for a gentle kiss. Amidst their tears, the embers of passion flared between them again. And to Ritsu, the memory of this night will forever be etched in his heart as their bodies sought each others' warmth in silence.

_I'm glad I met you._

* * *

A/N: Now its a Ritsu X Haruhi chapter! YAY! 8D_  
_Honestly, I enjoyed playing with Ritsu's shy side. I really find him cute blushing. Who agrees with me? Raise your hands! Fufufu~  
_  
_BTW, this is my advanced Valentine's Day gift to you all! LOL. XD

Too bad I'm still single that's why I'm still left with my delusions. Let's see... *ehem* Calling my soul mate out there! Would you please hurry up and find me? I need inspiration!

Yeah, that shout out felt good! (LOL) XD

So yeah. Advance Happy Valentine's Day everyone! (Or, Happy Independence Day for singles like me. =P)

Read and Review, onegai neh? Arigatou! :D

P.S: To all the questions you've posted as a review, I'll try to answer them on the next chapter. So yeah, look forward to it! :D


	10. Chapter 9: A Devious Charade (Part One)

**Chapter Nine**

**"A Devious Charade"**

**(Part One)**

* * *

As Nekozawa entered the Madam's room, he found her in a deep conversation with someone on the phone while smoking with her slim black pipe. Careful not to disturb her, he wheeled the tea tray towards her table as quietly as possible. For today's snack, he brought the madam's favorite Darjeeling tea and some mini cakes. While he was pouring the warm tea on her cup, Madam Ranka concluded her phone call.

"I understand, I'll see what I can do. Goodbye." She placed the ornate receiver back to its position and puffed out a thin gust of smoke. "Umehito."

"Yes, madam?" he asked.

"Our special guests are coming here earlier than expected." She said, leaning back on her large gothic chair. "So prepare the necessary arrangements immediately."

Umehito hesitated. "Madam, I still believe it's not a good idea." He said in concern.

Madam Ranka waved it off. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, aren't you curious how things will play out?" She asked, lifting her cup to her lips. "I rarely get _unusual_ requests nowadays." She smiled mischievously as she took a sip of tea.

Nekozawa sighed. He knew that look. As things stand, nothing's going to change her mind. "As you wish, Madam." He said, bowing in defeat. He could only hope that their unusual guests would be kind enough to comply with their rules. All he could do is keep his eyes open for any unexpected development.

* * *

The next morning, a special chime sounded around the mansion. Upon hearing it, all of the dolls, including the top dolls, quickly dropped what they were doing and gathered in the central parlor. That special chime is only reserved for the Madam's use. Once it's heard, it means that the Madam has something to say that is of utmost importance.

As the final notes of the chime died down, Haruhi looked at the crowd in amazement. It was very rare for them to be gathered in one place. Though, she had been here for months, there are still some faces that she hadn't seen before. Inside the parlor, it was a bit noisy. Some of the dolls near her were chatting amongst themselves about the possible reasons for the meeting while others were simply gossiping. But the moment the large door opened at the top of the staircase, everyone became quiet and still.

There stood Madam Ranka dressed in an elegant purple kimono with patterned butterflies on it. Her copper red hair is piled atop her head magnificently by gold pins, exposing her slender neck and creamy white shoulders. Despite the fact, she's older than all of them, there's no trace of aging that can be seen on her countenance. All the dolls present can't help but stare in awe of her beauty. According to rumors, in her prime she was the most famous doll in the mansion and almost every man wanted to marry her. But still, she turned all of it down and chose to manage the mansion herself. The reason for that still remains a mystery.

"Good morning, Madam Ranka." They all greeted in unison, bobbing a curtsy.

"Good morning to all of you as well." Madam Ranka said in a well modulated voice. "I gathered you all here today because I have a favor to ask."

The dolls looked at each other curiously as if asking by telepathy on what the Madam wanted. The Madam glanced at the door behind her. "Please let them in." she said to the two butlers by the door.

The large door opened once again and two girls with long, wavy orange hair and golden eyes stepped out, hand in hand.

"I'd like to introduce my darling twin nieces, Hikaru and Kaoru." Madam said, each twin bowed their head as their name was called. "They'll be staying here for a while as guests. Since I'll be away most of the time, I'd like all of you to keep them company."

The twins bobbed a curtsy. "Please take care of us!" they chorused.

The dolls studied them curiously. They couldn't see a speck of physical resemblance between the twins and the Madam but the air of mystery about them is unmistakable.

"Well, I'm off now. Both of you take care, okay?" Madam Ranka hugged the twins in turn. "And go have fun." she whispered with a smile.

"Hai~" the twins replied. They exchanged a quick conspiratorial wink which is a loss at the crowd below.

"Cheerio, darlings~" the Madam waved at the assembly to bid her farewell.

"Have a nice day, Madam Ranka!" they chorused.

As the Madam left and the large oak doors closed with finality, Éclair climbed the steps daintily with her fellow top dolls in tow. "Welcome to Paradise Mansion, Hikaru and Kaoru." She greeted warmly. "I'm Éclair Tonnerre, the reigning queen of this mansion. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me." She said gently, "I'll be your guide during your stay here."

"Thank you, Éclair-sama. We're deeply honored by your guidance." the twins curtsied. Éclair smiled, slightly impressed by their display of gentility.

"Female guests here are quite rare." A redhead girl commented, her grey eyes eyeing the twins rather sharply. "Will you join us in entertaining male customers at night?" she asked, raising her brow in question.

The twins exchanged glances. "No, we won't." They replied.

Before the other dolls could ask the reason, the twins wrapped their arms around each other. "We really don't have any interest in guys, right Kaoru?" Hikaru looked lovingly at her twin, their lips barely an inch away from each other.

"Yes, Hikaru." Kaoru breathed. "We only need each other. No one else." She said softly.

The other dolls looked at the scene with interest. "I see, so you two have that kind of relationship." The redhead smiled, relieved that the twins won't pose any threat to her position. "By the way, I'm Ayanokoji. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." She gave a courteous bow.

"Now, now, Aya, let's not keep them here any longer." Éclair chided. "Come with us. I'm having a little tea party in my room." She invited.

The twins followed her eagerly, and after they left the room, the other dolls started to chatter excitedly. The standstill seemed to disappear and went back to its usual lively atmosphere.

"They're so lucky! Not everyone can enter Éclair's private room." One doll said.

"That's right. Only dolls close to her status could enter." Another replied.

"I wish I'll be invited, too." Another said wistfully.

Satisfied with what she had seen and heard, Haruhi made her way towards the door. "Haruhi!" she heard someone call. Before she could turn, an arm caught her in a headlock. "Hello, Mei-chan." She said with difficulty.

"Oops. Sorry." Mei chuckled, as she slackened her hold. "So where are assigned now, Haruhi?" she asked curiously.

"The kitchen." Haruhi answered. "Fuyumi-san said she'll teach us about some Italian dishes."

"That sounds like fun! Count me in." Mei said, flashing a thumbs up.

Suddenly, Mei looked sideways and noticed the other dolls huddled together, chattering in the parlor. She frowned. "Look at them. I'm sure they'll just lounge around and gossip here all day." She grumbled. "Just because they earn more than us, they think they can dump their chores at us and do nothing like the top dolls. It's so unfair!"

Before Haruhi could frame a reply, Mei whipped about and boomed. "Hey! The meeting's over! Let's all get back to work!" But the dolls simply shifted in their seats and ignored her.

"Did you see that?" Mei said, fuming at their rudeness. She muttered darkly. "Modern day couch potatoes, tsk."

Haruhi agrees but she didn't dare voice it out now. It might aggravate Mei's temper and she didn't want that. "Just let them be, Mei." She said consolingly, leading Mei away by the shoulders.

But Mei didn't want to give in without a fight. She turned and said in her nastiest voice. "Mark my words. If you don't get to work, you girls will end up fat!" she threatened. "Couch potatoes always do!"

That statement earned collective grunts and protests from those dolls who heard. "C'mon! Fuyumi-san's waiting for us." Mei quickly grabbed Haruhi's right hand and left the room in a rush before the dolls had a chance to retaliate. Once they're out of the room and reached a safe distance, Mei and Haruhi burst out laughing. "You know… they might get back at us for that, Mei." Haruhi reminded her, as they slowed into a walk.

"What you mean to say is, they'll get back at _me_." She huffed, as they turned the corner.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." She said. Mei chuckled as she ruffled Haruhi's hair affectionately. "Geez, don't worry. You know how crazy they are about watching their figures. They should be thankful to me instead." She beamed proudly.

At that, Haruhi smiled in spite of herself. "True." She nodded. "But I wish they'd realize soon what they're missing when they refuse to help us around here." She said thoughtfully. In the days she had spent working in different sections of the mansion, she knew that she had gained more knowledge and skills that would prove useful in the future. Plus, she had broadened her network of friends- staff and other low rank dolls like herself.

Mei snorted. "Who cares? It's their loss, not ours."

Pushing the kitchen door aside gently, the savory aroma of simmering dishes welcomed their entrance. They smelled the air appreciatively and their spirits lifted fast.

"You're late, both of you." Fuyumi said, without looking up from the vegetables she's chopping quickly with her deft hands. "Grab your aprons. We have a lot of dishes to prepare." Without another word, they complied eagerly and for the rest of the afternoon, Mei and Haruhi forgot everything else as they immersed themselves into honing their cooking skills under the careful supervision of their friend and mentor, Fuyumi.

* * *

Three days have passed since the unexpected arrival of Madam's twin nieces. During the day, Haruhi would see them hanging around with Éclair and the other top dolls. And in the evenings, they have no qualms in exposing their intimate relationship to the customers. They passionately kiss and explore each other's body through the fabric of their dresses, unmindful of the curious stares focused on them. At first, their behavior didn't take anyone by surprise, because even before the twins came, some dolls do that sort of display for their patron's pleasure. However, it's their blood relation that piqued the men's interest. Morally speaking, such a relationship between siblings is considered taboo. Hence, as the night dragged on, the men started to shift in their seats looking hot and bothered, their eyes never leaving the twins. The voyeuristic quality of their act was very stimulating. But at the height of it all, the twins would suddenly stop and grin at their audience teasingly just to say the show was over. The men actually groaned in frustration upon hearing that. On the first and second night, the men reluctantly accepted such an ending.

But on the third night, it went differently. After the twins' lewd display of affection, the atmosphere in the parlor still buzzed with sexual tension and in the blink of an eye, a frenzied orgy took place. Men started to drag unsuspecting dolls down on the carpeted floor and took turns in riding them roughly. The sound of clothes being ripped apart, profanities, and gasps of pleasure and pain echoed in the room. Haruhi backed against the marble pillar, trembling. Nothing prepared her for this, it was madness. She felt scared and disgusted as the scene unfolded before her. She wanted to run and hide but before she could react, she was dragged into the chaos. Haruhi wanted to fight them off but this time she doesn't have someone to save her or to make excuses for her behavior. _"Your body doesn't belong to you anymore."_ The Madam's words rang in her head.

Reluctantly, Haruhi let their combined strengths overpower her. One after the other, they savagely violated her sex. _Endure it, it will be over soon. _Haruhi closed her eyes as tears trickled down the side of her face silently. _Be strong._

Once dawn came, the parlor was quiet. The only sound Haruhi could hear was soft breathing and some distant snores. She carefully placed the arm slung across her stomach aside and wriggled away from the last man who entered her. The man only grunted and turned away, still asleep. Haruhi raised her eyes and noticed that everyone was still sprawled on the floor, naked. According to rumors, orgies like that happen once in a while and it was her first time to be involved in it. Her body felt sore all over and as Haruhi became aware of the stickiness between her legs and on her breasts, she felt sick. She quickly gathered her skirts and dashed to the nearest shower room.

"_When will I ever get used to being a doll?"_ she wondered as she scrubbed her body vigorously from head to toe. With every brush, she wished that the memory will be pushed at the back of her mind, together with the other unpleasant memories she had endured thus far. For what it's worth, all the dolls present in the orgy will receive a hefty sum on their accounts, so it's not that bad. Haruhi stepped out wearing only a bathrobe feeling refreshed and ready to face another busy day ahead where she can lose herself and move on once again from another nightmare.

Later that day, Haruhi was wheeling a cart full of clean bed sheets towards the laundry room when suddenly Fuyumi appeared at the end of the corridor. "Fuyumi-san!" she called, waving her hand in greeting.

Upon seeing her, Fuyumi immediately rushed to her side. "Haruhi! Thank goodness you're here!" she said, panting.

"Is something wrong, Fuyumi-san?" she asked, worried.

"Come with me." Fuyumi said, leading her away.

* * *

Inside the Laundry room, Fuyumi tied Haruhi's hair in a bun and placed a large straw hat over her head. She stepped back and surveyed her appearance. Apart from the hat, Fuyumi also made Haruhi to wear a baggy blue jumper over her shirt, yellow gloves and black rubber boots. "Perfect." She said, nodding her head in approval. "Uhm… Fuyumi-san, what exactly is this for?" Haruhi asked in confusion, as she struggled with the hat from covering half her face.

"This is your disguise." Fuyumi explained. "I want you to pick some roses from our garden outside."

Her jaw dropped. "What? I-I'm a doll, remember? I can't-"

"Go outside, yes, I know." Fuyumi nodded. "But all the male staff is busy right now with the repairs at the Central Parlor because of last night."

"But Fuyumi-san-" Haruhi started to protest but the older girl only held her hands and looked pleadingly at her.

"Please help me, Haruhi. You know I can't leave the kitchen for long." Fuyumi said imploringly. "I need the roses for the Madam's office."

Seeing the desperation written on her face, Haruhi relented. Fuyumi had taught her a lot of things so she might as well return the favor. "How many roses do you need?" she said, smiling.

Fuyumi looked touched. "Oh, a dozen is enough." She answered, hugging the girl in delight. "Thank you, Haruhi!"

* * *

After a while, Haruhi placed the last rose down on the newspaper she laid on the grass earlier, together with the other blooms. "Finally, I'm done." She wrapped the newspaper around the bundle gently and secured it with a tape. Satisfied, she stood up and stretched her arms. Truth be told, it felt really good to be outside the mansion. The fresh air, the warm sunlight against her skin and the rough texture of the leaves seemed new to her. _If only I could stay here for a while longer,_ she thought as she looked around the rose garden wistfully. Suddenly, she noticed a white doll shoe lying at the entrance of the maze garden. She walked towards it and picked it up.

"_How did this get in here?",_ Haruhi wondered, looking at the left shoe curiously. It has no scratches or dirt on its sole- it almost seems brand new. "Odd. I wonder where its partner is. Hmm."

She surveyed the area carefully and sure enough, the other shoe was lying a few feet ahead. And strangely as she walked further inside the maze garden, another pair of identical shoes appeared and white underskirts, too. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _"What's the meaning of this?"_

Haruhi followed the trail of discarded items and when she turned the corner she stopped in her tracks. There witnessed two naked guys locked in an embrace, passionately kissing each other. Her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. _"I shouldn't be seeing this!"_ she thought in alarm as she took a step back but her foot got caught in something, causing her to stumble backwards. She looked at her feet and saw wigs- two orange wigs to be exact.

Haruhi froze, the wheels in her head turning in full speed. _"It can't be…"_ She glanced up and saw one of the guys staring directly at her. Haruhi couldn't move. His gaze pinned her there. "_He has golden eyes like…"_ she gulped as two and two come together. _"Hikaru and Kaoru."_ She realized.

As the other guy sensed the sudden tenseness in his twin, he stopped and turned his gaze towards her direction. A tense silence ensued as the three stared at each other quietly.

Haruhi was the first one to recover. "Ah! Gomennasai!" she dropped the clothes in her hand and stood up shakily. "P-Please continue what you're doing. Excuse me!" she turned on her heels and fled outside the maze garden. She quickly picked up the bouquet of roses on the way and dashed towards the small door leading to the laundry area. She was still shaking like a leaf when she got back inside the mansion safely. But she shouldn't linger much longer, the danger of them recognizing her is high, so Haruhi changed out of the baggy jumper hastily and went to the kitchen to give the flowers Fuyumi needed.

"Thank you so much, Haruhi. You saved me!" Fuyumi smiled gratefully as she took the roses from her. "What's the matter, Haruhi? You look pale." She asked worriedly, touching her cheek.

"I'm okay, Fuyumi-san. Don't worry." Haruhi said, smiling weakly.

"If you so..." Fuyumi hesitated. "Lunch will be ready soon, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled. "I'll be going now. Bye!"

Haruhi went out of the kitchen and headed to the bathroom to wash her face and calm her nerves. As the cold water touched her face, she recalled what she had just witnessed. Without a doubt, it's the twins that she saw in the garden. _Why are they here? Why are they pretending to be women? Did they recognize me?_ That last question gave her a pause. No matter what their reasons are for staying, she knew she saw something she wasn't supposed to see. Also, they know that a doll isn't allowed outside in the first place. "_If they tell the Madam about it-"_ She grabbed a nearby face towel and rubbed her face dry. _"I'm in trouble now, aren't I?"_ she thought, as she looked at her reflection. By lunchtime, the twins were nowhere in sight. At that, Haruhi sighed in relief. She still wasn't sure what she'd do at that point. A small part of her hoped that the twins didn't recognize her and that the incident will be forgotten.

But that afternoon, while Haruhi was walking along the corridor towards the mini library for her cataloging duty, a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and before she could scream, a damp cloth pressed over half her face. As the sweet vapor reached her lungs, she slumped against her assailant, unconscious. He immediately slung his victim over his shoulder like a sack of flour and slipped his card in a slot in the wall and stepped inside the elevator. The wireless headset on his right ear sounded softly. "Is the target with you?" the voice asked on the other line.

He glanced at the unconscious brunette over his shoulder. "Target secured. Over." He replied, a hint of triumph in his voice.

"Good. Proceed to room with caution, Private Hikaru. Over." The other answered in a similar manner.

Hikaru smirked. "Roger that."

* * *

As Haruhi slowly wake into consciousness, her body felt like its floating and her mind is blissfully empty. It was a peaceful state. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw an unfamiliar ceiling filled with erotic depictions of Grecian gods and goddesses, looking down at her. The sight of it immediately unsettled her. "Quite an interesting mosaic, right?"

The voice startled her. She tried to move but she realized her hands are bound above her head. Her memories of that day started to come back in a flash. There are only two suspects who would do such a thing to her. "Who are you? Why am I here?" she asked.

"Playing innocent, are we?" Hikaru sat beside her on the bed. "I'm very sure you know who we are and why you're here, Haruhi." He said, lifting a lock of her hair to his lips. _"So they did recognize me."_ She thought miserably. Up close, his golden eyes glinted dangerously. She gulped. She knew there's no use pretending now. Even he abandoned all pretense of being a woman at this confrontation. Right now, he is a man wearing only a maroon silk bathrobe, which is slightly undone, revealing his lean chest and boxer shorts.

"You don't have to threaten me. I won't tell anyone." Haruhi said in a firm voice. "You have my word."

"What do you think, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, glancing back to address his twin. "Will we trust her with our secret?"

Soon enough, Kaoru appeared behind him with an identical bathrobe. "I'm not sure, Hikaru." He murmured, looking her over. "I don't trust rule breakers." He smiled knowingly as he wrapped his arms around Hikaru's shoulders.

Haruhi bit her lip. They clearly know about the rules of the mansion. It wouldn't matter if the Madam punishes her but Fuyumi is the one who trusted who with the favor. If word got out, Fuyumi will be the one punished and not her. Besides, if she hadn't been curious about the discarded clothes and just finished her job, she wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Please don't tell the Madam, I'll do anything." She said pleadingly.

The twins grinned deviously. "Hmm~ you'll do anything?" they chorused.

Haruhi felt apprehensive. She didn't like the way their smiling at her but she can't back out now. "Yes. Anything." She repeated, looking at them squarely.

"You're a brave doll." Hikaru brushed his thumb against her lips. "Remember your vow, Haruhi. Because from this day until we leave, you are…" he grabbed her chin. "Our slave."

The request took her by surprise. It would have been over quickly if they asked her to do something like pleasure them with her body for example. Surely they tied her up with that intention. But instead, they want her to stick around with them. She opened her mouth to protest but then she remembered Fuyumi. She lowered her gaze. "I understand." She answered finally.

Kaoru tutted. "That's not right. It should be, "I understand, Master". Say it again." he instructed.

Haruhi clenched her teeth. "I understand, Master." She repeated.

"Hmm~ It's not sincere enough but it will do." Kaoru smiled. "We know how to tame girls like her, right Hikaru?"

Instead of answering, Hikaru reached for her. Instinctively, Haruhi closed her eyes in fear. It's not the first time she got hit for being insolent. But all she felt was the loosening of the cloth that tied her hands up. She sat up, stared at her freed hands and then at Hikaru in confusion.

"What? You thought I'll hit you?" At her nod, Hikaru laughed. "Taming doesn't always involve violence, Haruhi." He smiled mysteriously. "Now, go back to your duties as if nothing happened. Tomorrow morning, come back here as soon as you can. Got it?"

"We'll hunt you down, if you don't show up." Kaoru added with a smile. "Ja ne, our slave."

Haruhi nodded silently and scrambled out of the room. She didn't know how she managed to get back to her room. She was in a daze as she recalled that day's events. She slumped against her bed tiredly and reached for the nearest bunny plushie._ "You always told me to be careful…" _she thought, hugging the bunny to her chest._ "But I got mixed up with troublesome people again." _She buried her face in the bunny's body and groaned aloud, letting her frustration with herself and her uneasiness ebb away in a single breath.

The sudden knock on the door made her jump. She turned and saw Mei's head appear by the doorway. "Haruhi, are you here? Ah! There you are!" she smiled. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Hurry up, doll duty is about to start."

"I'll be there in a minute." she answered, sitting up.

That night, the twins were back to their usual display of affection. It didn't mean anything to her before but now, she felt like their gazes were always following her in the parlor. Fed up with it, she whipped about and caught their mocking smiles. She jutted her chin defiantly. _"Yeah, tomorrow, I'll be your slave."_ she thought, wishing they could read it in her eyes. _"But I won't run away. I'm not scared of you."_ And with that, she walked away and kept her back straight with as much dignity she could muster.

The twins smirked conspiratorially as they watched her retreating figure. Unknown to everyone around them, an interesting game has already begun.

* * *

**A/N**

Hello everyone! Happy Holidays! :D

So here's the first part of the Hitachiin twins chapter. I'm still working on the second part.

Anyway, I'm sorry it took me this long to update. I've been very busy as a graduating student, you see. But don't worry, I'm not dropping this story. I'll finish it no matter how long it takes. Yosh!

Take care always my dear readers! Thank you for your patience and I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment, okay? Haha! Bye Bye~ :D


End file.
